Lost Love
by JungJaco
Summary: A very sad love story, with shattered hearts and high hopes. Their friends were taken from them and they took his heart and her happiness with them. Will Tsukune be able to love again and save Kurumu's life? First FanFic, hopefully not the last.
1. Dreams of the Past

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

* * *

Lost Love.

A very sad love story with shattered hearts and high hopes. Their friends were taken from them and they took his heart and Kurumu's happiness with them. Will Tsukune be able to love again and save Kurumu's life?

[~][~][~]

"GET OUT OF THERE! RUN!" Tsukune screamed and screamed but as always it never helped.

He could never save them, never protect them. He was as useless as the as the day he first showed up at Youkai Academy.

"MOKA!" he screamed waking himself up.

He sat in a large bed clutching the ruby red sheets. He wished he could cry, he hadn't cried since that day, he never felt any emotions anymore, even in his dreams he could only feel pain. He felt a pair of delicate hands wrap around his scared chest and a warm body push up against his back.

"Was it Moka this time?" Kurumu asked as gently as she could.

Tsukune only nodded, it was the only indication that he even knew she was there. Tsukune couldn't say he was used to it, he would never get used to it. Every night Tsukune dreamed about them, the same horrible dream where he couldn't save them. Every night a different friend would die and he would be powerless to stop it. Every morning he would wake up screaming a different name, Moka, Mizore, Rubi, Yukari, Kokoa and even Gin and Fong-Fong. Every morning Kurumu would try to comfort him. Tsukune only ever showed the minimal amount of interest and barley acknowledged her, but she never gave up on him. Every morning she was the one who cried. She cried for her friends, she cried for herself and she cried for Tsukune.

"If he can't cry. . .then I'll cry for him." Kurumu thought still holding Tsukune.

He could feel Kurumu's tears run down his body. He could hear her quite sobs, and her arms grip him tighter. Tsukune would wait for her to cry herself back to sleep or to let go of him. It had become normal for the two of them to be trapped in a pit of darkness, though only one of them saw the light. A light the was diminishing every day until it was hard to see and will one day be gone forever.

Kurumu and Tsukune had been sleeping in the same bed for a while now, for two reasons. One because Kurumu couldn't stand to leave him alone anymore and two, because she thought it would help him recover. She even convinced him to have sex and they did every now and then, but there was no love. Tsukune had dropped out of school seeing no reason to go anymore. Kurumu had followed him and they bought a house with the money the Wong family gave them for being Fong-Fong's friend. Nobody knew where they where and that's the way Tsukune wanted it. Kurumu would always write to her mom and Tsukune's parents but never put a return address on the letters and always mailed the letters from different locations. Kurumu didn't like deceiving them but she didn't want them to worry.

Word had spread quickly after the death of their friends. Each one of them had become a martyr and incited the wrath of many in the youkai world. Many of the witches, ice maidens, werewolfs, the Wong family and even the Exorcist and his followers had hunted down and killed everyone involved with Faiy-Tail. Akuha and Kahlua even turned on Fairy-Tail after their sisters died, but neither of them survived. Alucard had been destroyed and the world was safe once more.

"But at what cost?" Tsukune would ask himself every morning.

Kurumu had pretended to fall asleep again because she couldn't force herself to let go of Tsukune. He had then gently laid her back down and covered her with the blankets. Kurumu waited till she heard the shower running before she rolled over and pulled out her diary that she has had since she was a little girl.

"Dear Diary,

Tsukune woke up to another nightmare and this time it was Moka again. Every night it is a different friend and he always has the nightmares in the same order that they died. I have tried going into his dreams but he is so distraught that I can do little to stop them. I have even tried going into his memories and change them, but they are seared into his mind and soul. He is so depressed, sad, and angry that he doesn't notice me anymore, not since that day. He doesn't notice me when I'm in his dreams or his memories and he doesn't even notice me when he is awake and when I am crying on him. We have been living like this for a while now, I don't even know what today is or even what month it is. I wish that I could save him. I wish that I could have saved our friends. I wish that he would love me."

Kurumu quickly hid the diary when she heard him get out of the shower. Kurumu examined him as he walked around the bedroom getting dressed. His body was still muscular but it was now lean and gaunt. His hair hadn't been cut in months and there were so many scars. Kurumu began to cry as she looked at him, the man she hopelessly loved. There was no room in his heart for her, it was filled with remorse and stuck in the past. Filled with feelings for their dead friends and today, Moka was the only one in his heart. Kurumu cried for Moka and she cried of jealous rage. Moka had stolen his heart and had died with it and without it Kurumu could never be happy. She pulled herself together and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. She looked herself in the mirror and she didn't recognize the person she saw looking back at her. She was also lean and gaunt like Tsukune, but she also noticed her hair had begun to lose its color and her eyes no longer shined. Like Tsukune, she never smiled anymore, except there was nothing that kept back the tears.

Tsukune knew that she pretended to fall asleep because she had done it often. After he heard her get into the shower he made his way downstairs. As always he would go out walking in the city in the morning. He always went to the worsts parts of town sometimes hoping to find the answers other times he just didn't know and didn't care. Most of the time his body would move on its own while his mind replayed those horrible memories over and over again. When he saw a mugging or a thief he would easily stop them, without killing them, and leave without saying a word. Once he saw a murder and feelings for his lost friends over came him. He lost control for a split second and the murderer was left paralyzed from the neck down.

He had become renown in those parts of town, they called him the 'Silent Reaper'. Tsukune didn't know why he did these things. Maybe he did it to let out anger or maybe he did it to atone for his mistakes. Maybe he hoped that he would find someone stronger than him that would put him out of his misery. Some days it would be humans, other days it would be ayashi. After a while his reputation grew, and stronger and stronger ayashi challenged him. None of them were a match for him and he disposed of them quickly without killing them. He wasn't a murderer, he did not kill, not anymore.

Some youkai federations and organizations tried to recruit him. They tried to offer him such meaningless things, such as, money and power. Some had tried to force him but they were not strong enough an he left them like the others, unconscious and defeated. One organization even dared to blackmail him by threatening Kurumu, and within a matter of hours he tracked down and eliminated everyone in the organization, leaving most of them crippled.

He quickly became know as, sort of, a taboo, no one knew his name, no one knew his intentions, all they knew was that they called him the Silent Reaper, worse than the devil himself. He soon became the most wanted man in the ayashi world but that didn't mean anything to him. Stories were exaggeration and rumors were spread fast. They say that he can kill you with the slightest touch and paralyze you if you looked into his eyes, leaving dead in his wake, never saying a word, hence his name the Silent Reaper.

Tsukune walked down the dark streets and alleys of the part of the city that was known as the Demon's Den. Everywhere he went people ran from him, human or ayashi. He knew what they called him, he could hear it whispered as he passed by. As he was walking down a particularly dark alley he noticed that he was being followed. He stopped in the middle of the alley, an overhead light began to flicker on and off. Tsukune was in no mood to find out what the stranger wanted, especially today, it was Moka's day. Without any warning and before the light could flicker again, Tsukune lunged for his throat and slammed him agains the wall. Before Tsukune could incapacitate him the light flickered, shining on his face.

"It's been a long time Tsukune." A cold and pale face of Fong-Fong stared down at him.

Tsukune was shocked, but his face and demeanor remained expressionless.

"You are not Fong-Fong. I watched him die!" Tsukune said his voice full of anger.

"I did die Tsukune, and Ling-Ling brought me back." Fong-Fong's face was expressionless.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T SHE BRING THE OTHERS BACK!?" Tsukune yelled at him and his aura began to spike.

"She only brought me back out of necessity and not all come back as they once were. Being a zombie is a living hell. You can't eat, you can't sleep and you can't even feel the warmth of the sun." Fong-Fong said not concerned that Tsukune was holding him off the ground by the neck.

"Then what are you doing here?" He said loosening his grip on Fong-Fong.

"I came looking for three people and it seems that I found two of them." Fong-Fong told Tsukune as he put him back on the ground.

"It has been almost three years Tsukune and I have been looking for you this whole time. Then my family heard rumors of this Silent Reaper and I was sent to investigate. I never would have guessed that the Silent Reaper was you." Fong-Fong explained.

Tsukune didn't say anything he just stood there and processed the information.

"Three years? We would all be graduating right about know." Tsukune thought remorsefully.

Fong-Fong examined him for a long moment and he could clearly see his pain, the pain that he still carried all of these years. He looked into his eyes and knew why they called him the Silent Reaper.

"Tsukune, where is Kurumu?" he asked.

Tsukune looked towards the direction of their house.

"She is safe." he answered.

Fong-Fong followed his gaze mentally noting the direction.

"I need to see her." Fong-Fong told him.

"No! It would only cause pain and bring false hope." Tsukune said sternly.

"Then I shall give you a warning. A Succubus lives on love and without it they would die. I have my friends best interests at heat and it is clear that you two are still suffering." Fong-Fong told him.

Tsukune turned and looked straight into his eyes and said, "What would you have me do?"

"Love her." Fong-Fong said sincerely.

"I can't. I don't feel anything but pain and sorrow." Tsukune said and dropped his gaze.

Fong-Fong just looked sadly at him.

"Then here is some advice. Lay low and spend some time with Kurumu. You are the most wanted person in the whole ayashi world. There are many powerful enemies out there looking for you." he said to Tsukune.

Tsukune looked back towards his house and said, "I have to go. She will get worried soon."

He began to walk out of the alley but stopped.

Without turning to face him he said to Fong-Fong, "It was good to see you again." then he made his way back home.

* * *

Well that was the beginning and it is nowhere close to being finished. This is not the first story I have written but it is the first one I have posted, ever. Well, my first story is a mess so I guess this would be my first true story. I personally think it is the best story I have written as far as plot, organization and stuff like that goes. Anyway, please give the story a chance to develop before you judge. I will be updating as soon as I review it and make sure there are minimal errors. Also, just for a warning, if you do not like sad stories, then this story is not for you.

I will also be posting some of my 'happier' Rosario + Vampire stories as soon as I can. They are not quite as far along as this one, so updating them will take longer.


	2. A Little Getaway

Back at the house Kurumu was cooking breakfast. She never knew what Tsukune always left the house for. She had tried to follow him many times but he would always seem to just disappear, so eventually she gave up. She would question him about it and all he would say is that he went for a walk. Even though, she knew that's not what he was doing. Sometimes he would come back and his knuckles were bruised or his clothes were scuffed up but she decided not to push the matter farther. She put a plate of food down on the table for Tsukune.

"Hmm, he's late," Kurumu mumbled to herself.

Tsukune always seemed to show up the exact moment breakfast was ready, it sort of became a routine. Before Kurumu had time to get worried the door opened and in walked Tsukune.

"Sorry I'm late. I ran into. . .a friend." Tsukune told her.

He couldn't tell her it was Fong-Fong, it would just bring up painful memories, but he didn't want to lie to her either.

"A friend?" Kurumu asked suddenly very intrigued.

"Ya he is just a zombie that I meat at school." he told her.

"Oh." Kurumu said sadly she had hoped it was somebody she knew.

They sat down and ate breakfast, her food was always delicious but he never commented on it, he just never had the urge to, always deep in his own thoughts. Tsukune thought of what Fong-Fong told him. He sat there considering his feelings for Kurumu. She had always been a great friend but as hard as he tried he couldn't think of a happy moment with her without being reminded of their friends. Even though they were happy memories, he couldn't help but become sad and angry with himself.

"Tsukune? Are you okay? Your not eating." Kurumu asked him, she looked how he felt, heart broken.

He knew that there was no room in his heart for love but he would try for Kurumu's sake. He finished his breakfast, stood up and said, "Thank you Kurumu. It was. . .good."

Kurumu sat there a little shocked, he hadn't complimented her on anything in years. She watched him walk into the kitchen and started to do the dishes.

"Tsukune. . ." Kurumu had said softly to herself.

Just as the last ember was about to die, one single compliment had rekindled her hope.

"Here let me help." Kurumu said as she walked over to help him with the dishes.

They stood there doing the dishes as Kurumu leaned on him a little.

Tsukune was deep in thought as he and Kurumu scrubbed the dishes.

Kurumu seemed to have noticed and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Um, nothing. I was just thinking that we should go somewhere. . .today" Tsukune said thinking that he would take up Fong-Fong's advice.

"Like the park?" Kurumu asked looking at Tsukune.

He looked down into her eyes and saw them sparkle, something he hadn't seen in years or something he didn't notice till now, he wasn't quite sure.

"I was thinking of something a little more. . .exotic." he told her and went back to doing the dishes.

"Like where?" Kurumu said a little confused.

"Just a little island called Hawaii, have you heard of it?"

He turned to Kurumu with a soft smile. He had hoped to make her laugh or at least smile but she was crying and he didn't understand.

"He. . .smiled" Kurumu thought happily to herself.

"Kurumu I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you sad." Tsukune said softly and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm not sad. I'm happy. . .and of course I've heard of Hawaii. I have always wanted to go there since I was a little girl." Kurumu told him crying tears of happiness.

Kurumu knew that he still hadn't developed any feelings towards her but at least he was trying. She wanted to ask why the suddenness of this vacation but she didn't want to ruin anything.

"I'll go pack my things." she said excitedly.

"Just one step at a time and maybe. . .just maybe he will start to love me." Kurumu thought while she packed her bags.

Tsukune stayed and finished the dishes. It was hard to act happy when all he could think of was Moka, it was her day after all. He then silently entered the bedroom and begin packing his bags too.

Too the happy surprise of Kurumu, Tsukune had hired a limousine to drive them to the airport, complete with a bottle of champagne. Tsukune had even booked a private jet to fly them to Hawaii.

They sat on a nice leather couch together and the stewardess brought out some chicken wrapped sandwiches and some more champagne. Kurumu happily ate her sandwich and drank some more champagne. She also ate his sandwich when he told her he wasn't hungry. After a grew minutes, Kurumu began to get sleepy. The stewardess brought her a pillow and a blanket. Tsukune wrapped the blanket around Kurumu and she leaned against him.

"I love you Tsukune." Kurumu said softly to him.

Tsukune stared down at the top of her head and for the first time in years he felt like crying.

"I'm sorry Kurumu." Tsukune whispered to her but she was already asleep.

He then got up off the couch and laid her down and put the pillow under her head. He looked at her kindly as she murmured in her sleep. Tsukune walked to the back of the plane where the stewardess was. As he walked up behind her he saw that she was holding a syringe. The stewardess suddenly felt his presence and she swung around with the syringe aiming for his neck. Tsukune easily caught her wrist and twisted it making her drop the syringe which Tsukune then smashed with his foot. He twisted her arm behind her back and pushed her up against the wall.

"Your supposed to be unconscious!" she said with her face smashed against the wall.

"You don't think I could sense your killing intent? I sensed it miles away, before we even got to the air port." Tsukune told her calmly.

"That's impossible. Not even Gyokuro Shuzen could do that!" she said viciously.

"That's because I stole her technique and made it better. If you can wield it, there is nothing stronger than the rage of a broken heart." Tsukune said and as if to prove a point he threw her at the plane's pilot who had been trying to sneak up on him.

They both went tumbling down the isle. Tsukune walked towards them as they both quickly got up. The pilot charged at him with some remarkable speeds. Even if he was fast enough, his killing intent gave away his every move. Tsukune dodged a right jab followed by a left hook. He stepped into the hook and locked his right arm around the pilot's left arm, brought it up sharply and snapped the bone in his arm. The pilot doubled over in pain and Tsukune grabbed him by the head and kneed him in the face knocking him out cold. Tsukune looked down the isle for the stewardess.

"Stay right there, Silent Reaper." the stewardess said coldly.

She was holding up the unconscious body of Kurumu with a gun to her head. Now Tsukune was really angry and he didn't feel like being the nice guy anymore.

"You think I would let another one of my friends die?" Tsukune said menacingly suddenly behind her, having used his greater speed.

She went to swing her elbow back into his head but screamed in agony as the most intense pain erupted from her back and spread throughout her whole body and she collapsed onto the floor. Tsukune scoped Kurumu up in his arms before she hit the ground and placed her back on the couch. He looked at the girl in pain on the floor.

"I wouldn't move if I were you. I dislocated six of your ribs which are now pinching you spinal cord. I also dismantled your gun." Tsukune said holding up the pieces of the gun in his hand.

"Who are you?" she asked practically paralyzed by pain.

"The Silent Reaper." Tsukune said for the first time accepting the name that was bestowed upon him.

He grabbed two emergency life jackets, a parachute and an emergency life raft. He put on one life vest and the parachute on the unconscious pilot. He moved to put the other vest on the stewardess but she was confused and scarred.

"Please don't hurt me! I'll tell you whatever you want!" she pleaded.

"I'm not going to hurt you and I don't care who you are or who you work for. But if you ever, harm Kurumu, I will hunt you down and kill you. I will kill everyone in whatever organization you work for, I will kill your friends and I will kill your family. I can and I will. So be sure to spread the word." Tsukune said to her menacingly and a cold dark fear crept into her heart as she stared into his lifeless eyes.

She wanted to scream and cry but her words were paralyzed with fear. Tsukune then put the life vest on her and strapped her to the unconscious pilot and brought them to the air locked door.

"You might want to hold onto this." Tsukune said putting the life raft's strap in her hands.

He opened the door and all of the pressure in the plane escaped and the plane lurched. He quickly stood them by the door and pulled onto the parachute strap and they were gone. Tsukune closed the door and the plane rightened itself and the pressure went back to normal.

[~][~][~]

Tsukune was sitting in a chair across from Kurumu when she woke up.

"Are we there yet?" she asked a little drowsy.

"Not quite." Tsukune told her. She tried to sit up but the process made her head dizzy.

"I think I drank to much champagne. How long was I asleep?" she said holding her head.

"About three hours." Tsukune said handing her some aspirin and a glass of water.

Tsukune just counted down in his head, three, two, one.

"Why do I smell blood?" Kurumu said right on cue.

Tsukune knew he could never lie to her, so he just told her the truth.

"Well the stewardess and the pilot attacked me after they had drugged you. So I threw them off the plane." Tsukune said nonchalantly and as if on cue Kurumu saw the cockpit door swing open to revel the absence of the pilot.

"This isn't funny." Kurumu said getting scarred.

"I wish it was a joke. Put that on." Tsukune said and handed her a life vest.

Kurumu frantically looked around the plane but didn't see anyone but Tsukune.

Kurumu then lost it.

"What do you mean they attacked you!? Why would they do that!? Did you kill them!? You threw the pilot off the plane!? Why would you do that!? Can you fly a plane!? Are we going to crash!?" Kurumu yelled frantically.

"Kurumu everything is going to be alright. I didn't kill the pilot or the stewardess and I don't know why they attacked me." Tsukune said calmly.

"YOU THREW. . .THE PILOT. . .OFF THE PLANE!" Kurumu said making hand motions and talking slowly as if he were a child.

"I guess that was kind of stupid." Tsukune said thinking back on it, scratching the back off his head.

"Please tell me you can fly a plane!" Kurumu asked pleadingly.

"Nope." he said simply.

"I don't want to die!" Kurumu screamed and hugged him tightly.

"Everything will be ok. . .trust me." he told her and held up a parachute.

"Tsukune! We are over the middle of the ocean we will freeze to death." Kurumu explained.

"Don't worry the plane is on autopilot, the pilot only actually controls the plane for about three minutes, on the takeoff and on the landing. When they attacked me the plane hadn't change course and they wouldn't have had enough fuel to anyway. I checked the compass and we are still flying east and since Hawaii is the only place you can land a plane for hundreds of miles I'm pretty sure it's heading to Hawaii. And based on the distance and speed traveled we should be there in about twenty minutes." Tsukune explained to her as if it was a common occurrence.

"How did you get so smart?" Kurumu asked him in awe.

"I used to be fascinated with planes as a kid and all I used was a simple distance formula." Tsukune told her scratching the back of his neck.

Kurumu didn't know what to think, but she trusted him. Tsukune stood up and put the parachute on. He looked down dismayed that it did not have straps for a second person like the other one did. An idea had occurred to him, and he went to the front of the plane and pulled out two seat belt extenders. He walked back to Kurumu who now had on her life vest. Tsukune looked out the window and he could she a rough outline on an island.

"We are running out of time." he thought.

"This is like some crazy James Bond stuff." Kurumu said in awe, watching his every move.

Tsukune pulled Kurumu by the hand to door at the back of the plane. He buckled the two belt extenders together and wrapped Kurumu and himself together. The belts did not have and straps to tighten, so he just tied the two of the them together, sharply pulling a startled Kurumu as close to him as he could.

"Hold on tight." He told Kurumu and she squeezed him as tight as she could.

Tsukune threw open the door this time letting it fall to the ocean below. The plane lurched from the loss of pressure and it lurched again when it came off auto pilot. Tsukune waited till he was close enough to the island before he jumped out with Kurumu.

Kurumu had kept her eyes shut the entire time and all she felt was the rushing of wind and the sudden loss of gravity when they jumped out. She then felt a sudden and scary jerk when Tsukune pulled the parachute. After a couple of minutes she dared open her eyes. She could see that they were heading towards the island but it was still so far away. She stared at the beautiful sight of the islands with the sunset in the background. She looked up at Tsukune, he was busy controlling the parachute.

Kurumu then moved her hands from around his waist to around his neck. Tsukune looked down at her and she pulled herself up to kiss him.

"This is so romantic." Kurumu thought as they floated off into the sunset.

"Um. . .were not quite going to make it." Tsukune said to her and she lifted her head off his chest.

They were about a two-hundred yards up and still had more than five-hundred yards to go. They landed in the water about fifty yards from the beach. Tsukune quickly untied themselfs and took off the parachute. They found out that it was surprisingly shallow with little to no waves. Tsukune picked her up out of the water and carried her towards the beach and Kurumu was loving every moment of it.

The beach was a relatively small beach about two-hundred yards long with a sheer cliff face expanding from both ends and turning out of sight. The area that they were in was surrounded by cliffs shaped sort of like a horseshoe. Tsukune wasnt worried about getting out, there was a large slow moving river that ran into the ocean that they could follow out.

While Tsukune gathered some wood to make a fire Kurumu held her knees to her chest and looked out onto the ocean. It was a beautiful sight, the stars shined brighter then she had ever seen them and the reflected of the ocean like diamonds.

As Kurumu looked out onto the ocean something had caught her eyes. A large black object surfaced out of the water followed by another large black object.

"Those are whales." Tsukune told her as he sat next to her.

Kurumu was fascinated, she has never seen such a large, 'friendly' creature before. As she continued to gaze at them she began to hear a deep resonating noise followed by a clearer, richer noise.

"They are signing to each other." Tsukune said next to Kurumu noticing her confusion.

"It's so beautiful. It is like they are in love." She told him in awe and Tsukune wrapped his arm around her.

A much higher and happier tune was heard across the beach.

"Oh look! They're a family." Kurumu said pointing happily at a much smaller whale appear out of the water.

Kurumu went silent and sadly looked down at herself. There was only one thing she wanted as much as Tsukune's love and she placed a hand on her belly.

"Tsukune. . ." Kurumu said softly without looking up.

"I'll start the fire." he said and quickly stood up.

He took his time to start the fire to give himself and Kurumu time to think. Tsukune had once wanted a family but that dream had been robbed from him three years ago. Kurumu didn't know how to approach the subject, she felt so scared. She had badly wanted a child but Tsukune didn't love her and she would never love anyone else. With the fire now going Tsukune walked back over to sit next to Kurumu. He could see that she was very sad and he felt like he had to explain.

"Kurumu. . .I had once wanted a family. . .but those dreams were destroyed long ago." Tsukune said thinking about Moka.

"I know." Kurumu said as she laid down and turned away from him to hide her tears.

"I shouldn't have said anything. It is her day after all." Kurumu thought thinking of the future that could never be.

Tsukune knew that she was crying so he laid closely behind her to keep her warm.

"Maybe some day." Tsukune thought and he slide his hand under her shirt and placed it on her belly.

She felt his warm body against hers and she felt his hand on her belly. She couldn't tell if it was an apology or something she could hope for. Kurumu placed her hands on his choosing to believe in hope and they both fell asleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review.


	3. A Dream Come True

"GET OUT OF THE WAY! LOOK OUT!" Tsukune screamed as hard as he could.

Tsukune watched helplessly from the side-lines as one of his bests friends died in front of him.

"MIZORE!" Tsukune screamed waking himself up.

Kurumu had also waken up and she quickly sat up to embrace him.

"Mizore? It was supposed to be Fong-Fong this time." Kurumu thought to herself.

None the less though she tried her best to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" a voice said and they looked over.

A man with long hair, a white tee-shirt, shorts and sandals, sat on a rock nearby with a guitar on his lap.

"No. . .no, it's fine." Tsukune said as he looked down at his feet.

The man began to play on his guitar a slow and soulful melody, not noticing their distressed feelings. Tsukune and Kurumu sat and listened and the man began to sing.

Tsukune and Kurumu sat listening to the song mourning over their friends. Tsukune was saddened by the song as it pulled on his heart.

". . .good friends we've lost. . .along the way." he said sadly.

The song gave Kurumu a sliver of hope. . .the only thing she had left anymore.

"No woman, no cry." Kurumu laughed to herself and wiped away the tears.

"Everything's gonna be alright." she said softly and leaned on Tsukune.

They sat there for a long time and more and more people started appearing around them. They watched as other couples and families played on the beach. Kurumu watched the little kids make sand castles and watched them laugh and giggle as the waves washed over their castle. Tsukune placed his hand on the sand that was quickly warming up.

"She wouldn't like being out in the sun like this." he thought, thinking about Mizore.

He drew a circle in the sand with a line coming out of it, just like Mizore's lollipop. He then quickly wiped it away before Kurumu could see.

"I'm sorry Mizore." he said under his breath but he didn't realize that Kurumu had heard him.

"But today is going to be Kurumu's day. I'm sorry." he thought to himself.

Tsukune looked at Kurumu who was now staring at the sand between her feet. Kurumu felt something, a slightly warm feeling in her heart, a feeling she was getting from Tsukune. She looked up at him and he smiled gently and she smiled back. Tsukune stood up and extended a hand to help her up. They walked up the beach and Tsukune carried Kurumu across the river. On the other side the river they easily found a hiking trail that scaled along the cliff. It was an easy hike that snaked along the cliffs but Tsukune noticed Kurumu was having problems because of her shoes. When the hike leveled off he told her to jump on his back and that he would carry her. Kurumu had her arms and legs wrapped around Tsukune and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Tsukune easily held her up as the continued on with the hike.

Now that she wasn't focused on the hike she began to take in the scenery. Everything was so green and fresh with a brilliant contrast to the blue ocean below them. The air was so rich and invigorating that it gave her a new sense of strength and cleared her head. Every now and then Tsukune would step aside to let other hikers pass by, always being polite. Kurumu looked down at the ocean and saw several large fish jump out of the ocean.

"Look dolphins." Kurumu said warmly.

Tsukune stopped and looked down at the ocean and they watched them for a while. Kurumu kissed him on the side of the neck and they started hiking again. The hike gradually began to slope down but Kurumu never had to dismount. The trail had ended at a parking lot and Tsukune asked to borrow a phone. They sat on a rock while they waited for their ride.

Kurumu was thinking about the whales last night when she noticed Tsukune tense up and clench his fists. He was staring at two men who had been arguing very adamantly over a parking spot. The man who had been wronged gave up and drove away with his wife and daughter. Tsukune eased up and went to observing other people.

"Tsukune," Kurumu said and he looked at her, "what is it that you do when you leave the house? Does it have anything to do with the airplane incident?"

Tsukune looked at her and saw that she was deeply worried.

"I'm not going to lie to you. So are you sure you want to know?" he said seriously.

Kurumu thought about it and nodded.

"When I go out for my 'walks', I am looking for answers." he told her.

"What kind of answers?" Kurumu asked concerned.

"Mostly just. . .why. Why did I live and why did they have to die." he told her but she wanted to know more.

"I went looking for fights with bad guys. It started small with simple thieves and thugs. Then it moved to rapists and murderers and soon other youkai started to challenge me. I would dispose of them quickly without a word and soon I was named the Silent Reaper."

Tsukune paused when Kurumu gasped in recognition of the name.

"You can't be him! He is the most wanted man in all of the youkai world. My mother told me he was in our city, even though she doesn't know where we live, and I was worried he would go after you. They say he has killed hundreds if not thousands of humans and of the strongest youkai!" Kurumu said trembling in shock.

"No Kurumu, I never killed anyone. Please believe me." Tsukune said to her sadly.

Kurumu felt ashamed of herself and said, "Of course I believe in you. I will always believe in you and. . .in us."

They didn't have much longer to wait till another limousine pulled up to take them to their hotel. It was a quite ride to the hotel but Kurumu enjoyed the scenery outside of the limousine. Tsukune watched her look out the window as they passed many tropical trees. He had thought it would have been hard to devote his attention completely to Kurumu but once he started thinking about her he couldn't stop. He looked at her and she was the most beautiful girls he had ever seen, but something was wrong. Her hair, her eyes and even her skin seemed to be pale and she didn't shine like she used to, back before the Fairy-Tail incident . Kurumu caught him staring at her and she blushed slightly, another thing she hadn't done in years.

"What?" she asked shyly.

"Well I was thinking that since we lost all of our stuff on the plane that we should go to the mall." he told her casually.

"Really!" Kurumu chirped and get eyes instantly light up.

"I haven't been shopping for so long. I'm going to get some new outfits, some makeup, some perfume." Kurumu said and she started listing off all of the specifics as if making a mental note.

Tsukune watched her and she seemed so cute when she was excited. He told the driver to head towards the mall.

[~][~][~]

When Kurumu stepped out of the limousine her jaw dropped.

"This place is huge!" she exclaimed.

Before Tsukune could even get out of the car Kurumu was already dragging him by the arm going from shop to shop. The first thing they did was get a change of summer cloths and threw away their old sandy ones. Tsukune bought a couple changes of clothes and shoes for himself and a grooming kit. Kurumu on the other hand bought everything under the sun and Tsukune had to make a couple trips back to the limousine to unload. Kurumu made him sit outside of the changing room while she showed off all of the different outfits she found. Tsukune would just nod and smile when she came out and did a twirl to show off the outfit.

On the fourth outfit she twirled and asked,"What do you think?"

"I think this is all pointless. . ." he said standing up and Kurumu got sad and looked down, "because no matter what you wear, you will always be beautiful."

Kurumu looked him in the eyes and he pulled her into a kiss, slightly shocking her.

"Don't think that gets you off the hook. I have a lot more outfits to show you." Kurumu said teasingly.

"I don't mind at all, today is your day Kurumu." Tsukune told her.

Kurumu didn't know exactly what he meant and she went back to change again.

"Has he forgiven himself? What does he mean by 'my day'?" she thought to herself while she was changing.

Tsukune spent the next hour judging Kurumu's outfits always telling her she looked beautiful and he was always smiling. She even purposely tried on bad and even horrendous outfits but he still told her she looked beautiful. The only reason they stopped was because the were both starving from not eating since the plane flight. They had lunch at the food court. The food was good, but just not as good as Kurumu's, Tsukune thought.

Kurumu was happy and that made Tsukune happy but their happiness was only a shell and inside the shell they both still hurt, but neither of them were going to ruin the day with sad thoughts. The spent the rest of the afternoon bartering with the local shops and stands for trinkets and souvenirs. Tsukune was mostly just watching Kurumu have fun until he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He walked over to a stand that had mostly jewelry. Hanging from the stand was a very petite necklace with a large, beautiful, heart shaped, sapphire. The sapphire was in a silver mold complemented by the silver necklace. He generously paid the shop keeper and pocketed the necklace. Kurumu had watched him by the heart shaped sapphire and figured that it most have reminded him of Mizore. Even though it hurt her to think of Mizore she didn't let it show, for Tsukune's sake. They took the limousine and checked into a hotel on the beach, Tsukune making sure they got the suite.

[~][~][~]

Tsukune asked the front desk for some good sites to visit and hey gave him a map of the surrounding area marked with lots of shops and recreational spots. There was a main street for tourists that ran along side of the beach, mostly just souvenir shops. As they were walking down the street Kurumu spotted an art gallery along a chain of shops. They decided to go in to view some of the exhibits. There was fascinating paintings of the Hawaiians and their ancestors and some of the exotic fish around Hawaii. One picture in particular caught Tsukune's eyes. It was the lava clashing in a futile battle with the ocean under the moon. The swirling lava and the never relenting ocean, always in turmoil, but out of all of that destructive power they created something unmanageable by other standards. They created islands, just like the beautiful island they now stood on, as if it preordained by the clashing foes.

To Tsukune it looked like love and through that, it created such amazing beauty. Kurumu had tried to pull him away from the painting because to her it only reminded her of the horrible monster that had taken their friends from them. Her mood was not to be dampened for long because they went out for ice cream next and ice cream always cheered Kurumu up. They walked down to the end of the main strip and back, stopping at any store that caught their eyes. They arrived back at the hotel right around dinner time. Inside the hotel was a very nice restaurant that hung over the ocean and was open the outside. The lighting in the restaurant was set to romantic and the crashing waves below was their music. They talked about the scenery and their plans for tomorrow and Kurumu insisted on getting the recipe for the kalua pork that she had ordered. It had been an almost perfect day, the only thing that would have made it perfect was three simple words. Three words that Kurumu has wanted to hear for years and needed so bad. But she would give him time and wait till he was ready.

Tsukune decided to take Kurumu down to the beach to watch the sunset. She sat there with him and it had been one of the most beautiful sunsets they had ever seen.

"This is all like a dream come true. The limousines and champagne, private plane, shopping, the romantic dinner and us sitting on a beach in Hawaii watching the sunset. This is just like my. . .diary. No. . .he didn't?" Kurumu thought looking towards Tsukune who seemed to be nervous.

"So what happens now?" Kurumu asked setting him up.

Now Tsukune seemed really nervous as he looked around.

"Well I guess we umm. . .make love?" he said blushing, instantly confirming her beliefs.

"YOU READ MY DIARY!" Kurumu screamed and tackled him the ground.

She had kept her deepest and darkest secrets and also her most kinky fantasies in her diary and was meant for her eyes alone.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Kurumu screamed blushing madly from anger and embarrassment.

Kurumu had pinned him under her and she stared angrily at him.

"I'm sorry Kurumu. At first I didn't know it was a diary. I thought. . ." he mumbled quickly.

"YOU THOUGHT WHAT? HOW MUCH DID YOU READ?" she screamed some more shaking him by the shirt.

Tsukune looked very ashamed of himself and wasn't looking her in the eyes.

"It was the only thing that helped me keep going." he mumbled and then looked her in the eyes and said, "I just wanted to make you happy."

Kurumu saw something in his eyes and even if it was for a split second she knew she had seen it. For so long all she saw was cold dead eyes that always seemed to look through her, but for a split second she had seen a fire in his eyes, a fire for her. She leaned down and kissed him a very deep and loving kiss.

"So does that mean yo still want to. . .you know?" he asked slightly taken aback by Kurumu's actions.

"What? Out here in the open?" Kurumu asked in disbelief.

"Your diary said you didn't care. . ." he began but Kurumu cut him off.

"SHUT UP!" Kurumu yelled this time blushing from just embarrassment.

Tuskune reached down into his pocket and pulled out the necklace he had bought earlier.

"I bought this because it reminded me of you. I hope you like it." Tsukune said and held it up to her.

"For me?" Kurumu said softly.

She was so overwhelmed that Tsukune took advantage of the situation and put the necklace around her neck. She looked down and held it in her hand and a single tear fell from her eye.

"Oh Tsukune!" she said happily and to fulfill her fantasy they made 'love' on the beach.

Thankfully no one was around.

[~][~][~]

Kurumu knew that Tsukune was trying his hardest to make her happy and she loved him for that, but she could feel that there was still no room in his heart for her. They spent a whole week doing everything they possibly could. They snorkeled and Kurumu swam with a giant turtle. They went on some beautiful hikes to different beaches and waterfalls. They took a helicopter ride around the island and even went to watch the lava flow into the ocean. The people were nice and helped them with anything they needed. They sent some post cards to their families as a 'senior trip' kind of idea. They went to a luau and watched them dance with fire. Every night they would go down to the beach and watch the sunset, each one as beautiful as the last. They both knew that they couldn't do this forever and that they would have to return home to reality.

Their last night there Kurumu and Tsukune laid together in their bed holding each other. Kurumu was deeply troubled by something she has wondered about for three years but was too afraid to bring it up, until now.

"Tsukune. . .do you ever regret. . .that you choose to save me. . .and not one of the others. . .like Moka?" Kurumu asked terribly scared.

Tsukune knew he had to word it just right, her life could depend on his answer and she would know if he lied.

"No Kurumu I don't. . .and I have never regretted it. . .I only regret not being able to save the others." he said slowly seeing their faces one by one as they died, all crying for help.

Kurumu didn't know how she had felt. Relieved? Sad? Depressed?

"I'm sorry. . .I had to know." Kurumu told him knowing full well that it hurt him.

"Its ok." Tsukune told her but it didn't seem good enough.

"Kurumu I. . .I am trying so very hard. . .my heart is in so many pieces. . .and I am trying to put it back together to give to you. Please Kurumu. . .wait for me." he said and for the first time in three years Tsukune cried but he didn't cry for Mizore, Rubi, Yukari, Gin, Fong-Fong or even Moka.

He cried for Kurumu, he cried because she gave him all her love and more and he couldn't give anything back.

* * *

Most of this chapter and last chapter had a lot of aspects that I have used from personal experiences. The description of the beach, the hike, the dolphins, the guitar player and the guys arguing over the parking spot, were all part of my own experiences when I went to Hawaii. I would also have to say it was a very beautiful hike that I went on. I did not plan on it, but I remembered the guitar player singing, "No Woman, No Cry" by: Bob Marley, when I hiked to the beach. So that was the song the guitar player sang on the beach and I think it fits.

I also want to thank all of you who are interested in my story and those of you who have written reviews as well. I work on this story every day and I will be posting more in the near future.


	4. This is Why We Hide

Kurumu was a little uneasy about the flight home. She had only been on two planes in her life and both of them crashed. The flight home turned out to be uneventful, for Kurumu anyway. Tsukune on the other hand kept noticing people staring and him and when he walked by some of them would bow and murmur 'Reaper' or 'Silent Reaper'.

Tsukune had been on edge all day. They all seamed to know who he was and he could sense the were all youkai but he could not sense any killing intent from them, more like respect or fear. He didn't relax until their house came into view. As they got closer it was Kurumu who noticed that something else was wrong.

"Tsukune, look." Kurumu said pointing at the front door.

It was ajar as if someone had kicked it in. A deep uneasiness settled over Kurumu as many thoughts ran through her head. Someone had violated their home, their sanctuary, their place of healing.

"Stay in the car." he told Kurumu as he stepped out.

Kurumu had ignored him, got out and walked slightly behind him keeping her guard up. Tsukune stepped over the threshold and walked inside of the house. He couldn't sense anything threatening and figured that it was probably a thief and was long gone by now. He still searched the house to make sure and to see if anything was stolen. Kurumu had also figured that whoever broke in had left long ago. She branched off and went into the living room to relax from the plane ride and the drive home. She was walking with her head down when she entered the room.

"There you are!" a very furious and threatening female voice had said.

Kurumu looked up and screamed terrified for her life. The very angry and bloodthirsty figure was upon her nocking Kurumu to the ground.

"WHERE IS HE!" she yelled at Kurumu shaking her by the front of her shirt.

Tsukune had heard Kurumu scream followed by a loud commotion. In seconds Tsukune had stood in the entryway looking at the two women on the ground with only one thought in his head, "How did she find us?".

The woman on top of Kurumu noticed him standing there observing them.

"It has been a long time Tsuki." she said menacingly still mounted firmly on Kurumu.

"Hello Kyoko." Tsukune said to his cousin not making eye contact.

Kyoko got off Kurumu and stood up and Tsukune gently helped Kurumu up holding onto her with one arm. Kurumu was still shaking, as the air around them seemed to get colder.

"What are you doing here?" Kurumu asked worried.

"You mean how did I find you?" Kyoko retorted still very angry.

Kurumu looked away holding onto Tsukune very tightly and cowered under Kyoko's accusing glare. They had been so careful and had lived in peace for so long, but if Kyoko could find them, then anyone could. Kurumu began to feel very insecure, they were not ready to pull back the veil that they had hide behind for so long.

"So where are the others!" Kyoko asked looking around.

"I know you there! You can come out now!" she threatened.

Kurumu started to tear up and grabbed her necklace and Tsukune stared at the ground. Kyoko stared at Tsukune waiting for him to answer but he remained silent.

"Tsuki answer me! I have a bone to pick with them. Did they think that they could drag my precious Tsuki away, all to themselfs." Kyoko said cranking her knuckles.

Tsukune brought his head up and looked her in the eyes and Kyoko's heart was gripped by a terribly cold feeling. Kyoko didn't recognize this Tsukune, she wanted to scream and run for her life but she was paralyzed by fear. It was like being dragged into the abyss were only the tortured souls live with no light of hope.

"There all dead."

He had said it barley above a whisper but those words seemed to linger in the air, to torment those that are already tormented. He released his hold on Kurumu and turned away to walk into the kitchen. The moment he took his eyes off her, Kyoko collapsed onto the floor and held herself tightly. Kurumu sat down on the couch and cried into her hands unable to control it anymore.

"So evens she is afraid of me!" Tsukune thought getting a glass of water.

"This is exactly why I was avoiding them." he thought furiously and the glass in his hand shattered cutting his hand badly.

He stared down at his hand. He hadn't seen his own blood for a long time, it reminded him of Moka, but it wasn't his blood, it was her blood that ran through his veins. He could almost smell the scent of Moka and was reluctant to wash it away.

Kyoko was still holding herself unable to process what was going on.

"What is going on? What does he mean they are all dead? They can't be! And those eyes. . .so cold and lifeless." Kyoko was thinking when she heard the glass break.

"What has happened to you?" she thought looking towards the kitchen, not concerned about the broken glass.

Kurumu wiped her tears away and walked into the kitchen and Kyoko hesitantly followed. Tsukune was picking up the glass when he felt a hand grab his arm. He looked up at Kurumu and she turned his palm upward. Kyoko watched Kurumu pick the glass out of his hand and wipe the blood off. Tsukune reached up with his good hand and wiped a tear away on Kurumu's cheek.

"They both look so hurt." Kyoko thought sadly to herself.

"Tsukune. . .Im sorry. . .I shouldn't have come." she told them and Tsukune and Kurumu just sat there not looking away from each other.

"I'll just go then." Kyoko said and turned to leave.

"Kyoko. . .its getting dark out,you should probably stay." Tsukune told her not wanting to make eye contact.

"We have a spare bedroom you can use." Kurumu told her as she cleaned the cuts on Tsukune's hand.

Kyoko stood with her back turned towards them.

"Ok. . ." Kyoko said admitting that she didn't have anywhere else to stay.

"I'll go get the room ready." Kurumu said and left Tsukune and Kyoko alone.

Tsukune stood up and pulled some linen out of a drawer to wrap his hand in.

"Here. . .let me help." Kyoko said noticing Tsukune was having problems.

Tsukune held out his hand and she wrapped it. Old memories began to fill his head, memories when he was a kid, before Youkai Academy. Rare and beautiful memories that he could hold onto without being hurt.

"Just like old times right?" she said now taping the damaged hand.

"Remember when we were little and you crashed your bike? After I wrapped you up your mom thought you were a mummy." Kyoko said slightly laughing to herself.

"Or when you peed your self and I poured a bucket of water on you so no one would know?" Kyoko said reminiscing.

"You were always there to take care of me." Tsukune said remembering the past.

"Ya. . .but not anymore." she said sadly holding his warped hand.

"Do you love her?" Kyoko asked talking about Kurumu. Tsukune pulled his hand away and turned around.

"She has always been there for me, even though it hurts." Tsukune told her thinking about all the times he had seen Kurumu cry.

They both then quietly retired to the living room and Kurumu soon joined them with some tea she made. Kurumu and Kyoko enjoyed the tea in silence. Tsukune looked into the dark swirls in his cup blocking everything else out. He looked deep into the cup and the darkness began to swallow him whole. His whole body burned with the pain of his friends and he saw nothing but there terrified faces. All of them calling out his name for help.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu said sharply a little worried.

Without realizing it Tsukune had used his energy to super heat the tea and the cup shattered.

"It's ok it didn't cut me this time." he said holding up his hands to show her and he picked up the pieces and put them on the tray.

"So where did you guys go. I saw all of your luggage." Kyoko asked trying to lighten the mood.

"We went to Hawaii." Kurumu said feeling a little better thinking about it.

"What! You went to Hawaii? How did you afford it?" Kyoko asked shocked.

"It was Tsukune's idea, and we don't have to worry about money anymore." Kurumu told her looking at Tsukune.

He smiled slightly at her and she blushed a little thinking about that night on the beach.

"What was it like?" Kyoko asked excitedly.

"It was so romantic! It was everything I ever wanted!" Kurumu said happily but then turned on Tsukune glaring at him.

"Even though he cheated!" Kurumu said coldly and Tsukune looked away blushing.

"What do you mean he cheated?" Kyoko asked pondering it.

"HE READ MY DIARY!" Kurumu said looking at Kyoko and pointing at Tsukune accusingly.

"Tsukune!" Kyoko said shocked.

"I thought I raised you better than that!" she said folding her arms acting hurt.

"You used to read me your diary." Tsukune said defensively.

"That's when we were kids! A woman's diary is completely different!" Kyoko said angrily.

Tsukune didn't want to dig himself any deeper so he just sat there silently.

"Anyway. . ." Kyoko said turning happily to Kurumu,

"I want to here all the details! Tell me everything!"

"Well we had limos and champagne, a private jet. . .a romantic landing. We lay on the beach under the stars falling asleep to the singing of whales." Kurumu told her the full story and all Kyoko would say was, "Wow." and giggle happily every now and then.

Kurumu had purposely skipped over the sex parts but Kyoko wasn't fooled.

"So how was the sex? Was he good in bed?" Kyoko asked Kurumu and Tsukune spit out the tea he just poured for himself and Kurumu blushed deeply.

"Kyoko!" Tsukune said sharply.

"What? I have to make sure you know how to treat a woman." she said simply and Tsukune started to blush.

Kyoko looked at Kurumu waiting for an answer.

"It was. . .good? Really good." Kurumu told her not exactly sure what she wanted to know but Kyoko seemed satisfied with the answer.

They both sat there uncomfortably while Kyoko examined them.

"So this is your house? How long have you lived here?" Kyoko asked them.

"About three years now." Kurumu said looking around the house.

"Three years! What about school!" Kyoko asked a little stunned.

Kurumu looked down at her tea cup.

"After what happened. . .I couldn't have gone back there, and joining another school would have brought up painful memories." Tsukune answered Kyoko looked down sadly.

"So what's you plan then?" she asked them.

Kyoko noticed that Kurumu put a hand on her belly.

"We don't have a plan. We just want to. . .heal." he told her and Kyoko understood and nodded.

They spent the rest of the night sharing stories eating some snacks Kurumu made. Even though it had been unexpected and very unsettling, having Kyoko visit was. . .refreshing.

[~][~][~]

Tsukune's dream was a short one. A fleeting image of a beautiful red-headed girl in her dying moments. The last thing Kokoa ever saw was Tsukune's shocked face.

"Tsukune. . ." was her last words be fore she collapsed to the ground dead.

"Kokoa. . ." Tsukune whispered out to her.

"NOOOO!" he screamed bolting upright in his bed.

Even though it was a short dream it had disturbed him greatly. It was the first time he had seen someone he had cared about die, one of his friends. She would not have been the last to die that day.

Kurumu made breakfast for everyone and Kyoko prepared to leave. They were thankful that Kyoko didn't hear Tsukune screaming or Kurumu crying this morning or if she had they were thankful she didn't bring it up. Tsukune walked up to Kyoko with Kurumu behind him. He had a thick paper package in his hands. He handed it to Kyoko and she stared at it puzzled.

"What is it?" Kyoko asked and opened it.

"Tsuki! This is a lot of money!" She exclaimed and tried to give it back.

"Take both of our parents and go on a long vacation. You all deserve it." Tsukune told her and pushed the package towards her.

"I can't take all of your money!" Kyoko said trying to reason with him.

"It's ok. I have plenty more where that came from. Just tell them you won a family vacation or something." he said with a smile.

"What do I tell them about you?" she asked sadly.

"Tell them. . .that it might be a long time, but I'll visit as soon as I can." Tsukune said and hugged her.

"Don't come looking for us again. It's not safe." he whispered to her.

Kyoko nodded then hugged Kurumu and she said goodbye and left. They watched her get into a limo that would take her to the airport. Then they both retired back to the living room. He help Kurumu clean up from breakfast, trying to distract himself. He had been feeling on edge all morning due to Kyoko's departure. There were dangerous enemies out there that could easily use Kyoko against him.

"I'm going to make sure she gets on the plane okay." Tsukune said.

He couldn't take the uncertainty anymore he had to do something and Kurumu nodded in acceptance. He had no problem catching up to the limo and made sure Kyoko was alright inside. He kept his distance though just in case. When they arrived at the airport Tsukune easily got past the security as he followed Kyoko. From across the terminal he watched her as she was reading a magazine she had bought at a shop. He never got close to her and never even glanced in that direction for more than a couple seconds so no one could have made the connection if someone recognized him. All he used was his senses to keep track of her.

Once he knew she was safe he broadened his sensing ability and was relived to find no one with any killing intent. One fact did bother him and that was the amount of ayashi that were in the air port. Distracted by pondering such an absurdity, he hadn't noticed that Kyoko had left her seat to go somewhere else. He attention was brought back when he had heard her agitated and possibly scared voice.

"Let go of me!" Kyoko yelled as a man had grabbed her arm.

A group of five man stood around Kyoko harassing her and pushing around.

"What's a pretty girl like you in such a rush for." The tallest one of the group said.

Tsukune anger was mounting rapidly and considering that the offenders were ayashi made the situation even more dire.

"Is that your friend over there?" said an unfamiliar voice beside him before Tsukune could react.

Tsukune turned towards the man also noting that he was a ayashi.

"Allow me." he said and walked over the thugs.

His distraction was enough for Kyoko to safely get away. Tsukune couldn't hear the words they were saying but the thugs took one look in his direction and fled in terror. The man walked calmly back to where Tsukune was sitting and sat down in the chair across from him. He observed the man carefully, he was strong and he wore a black suit and kept a passive expression.

"I am from Yokai Academy. I am one of the headmasters personal guard. You can call me whatever you like because I have no name. As to which name you prefer to go by I leave that up to you because either name is incredibly dangerous to be throwing around."

He quickly looked over to see Kyoko boarding the plane.

"She will be safe. The headmaster has your family in protection now."

The thought that the headmaster could have leverage over him greatly disturbed him.

"What does the headmaster want from me?" Tsukune asked the man sourly not even trying to hide his discontent.

"The headmaster is still greatly fond of you and has your best interests at heart. All he asks for is when the time come you will fight, fight for what I'm sure you still believe in. Fight for peace between humans and ayashi."

The man leaned back and folded his hands.

"When Fairy-Tail was defeated it left a power vacuum, an outcome that was foreseen but inevitable, and now a stronger group has taken its place. They have the backing of many vampire houses and any and all yokai have raced to join this new organization. They have more members and more recourses and the worst part is that we don't know who is pulling the strings. Almost anyone who hates humans or those looking for revenge have joined them. Besides fighting, when the time comes, all we need from you is your reputation. People fear and respect you, they will fight for you or at the very least they won't join the other side. The fate of the world is back on the balance and we need you to tip the scales in our favor."

Tsukune took in what the man was telling him and pondered it. Tsukune didn't give a reply for some time, but the thought of another Fairy-Tail enraged him.

"For the protection of my family, for humanity and for long lost dreams, I will fight. I will not allow anyone to even consider what Fairy-Tail had planned. But let me warn the headmaster now, Kurumu stays out of this. If anything happens to her there will be no force great enough to stop me and I won't stop till the world is covered in ashes."

The man sat up straight and nodded slowly.

"Very well, she will not be asked to participate and will be under guard when needed."

With that said the man stood up and walked away. He watched Kyoko's plane take off and he left the airport when she was out of range to sense. Only then did Tsukune start to make his way back home, being sure to get home as quick as he could. He did not like leaving Kurumu alone.

* * *

I posted this chapter a lot sooner than I originally planned, but hopefuly you all liked it. This chapter explains a little bit as to why they are hiding and the plot begins to thicken at the end. I do really enjoy writing this story, getting reviews and. . .getting reviews.

Thank you again, and I will post the next chapter soon.


	5. Looking for Answers

Tsukune arrived at his house and had assured Kurumu that everything was fine. The two of them sat down on the couch completely absorbed in there own thoughts. Tsukune's thought trail back to his dream he had this morning and to Kokoa. All Kokoa wanted to do was be close to her sister and help save her from Fairy-Tail. That single moment had been the turning point that had brought so much pain and death. Maybe, just maybe if he could have saved her, it might have stopped the horrible chain reaction that had taken place. There was no way to be sure but everything seemed to hinge on that moment.

"What had she been trying to tell me?" Tsukune asked himself for the thousandth time.

The image of her face as she died had been seared into his mind like all of the others. Thinking of Kokoa and her obsession with her sister only made Tsukune think of Moka. Tsukune's attention was draw to Kurumu as she started to walk past him, towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" He stood up and followed her to the foyer.

"I'm going for a _walk_. Your not the only one looking for answers." Tsukune was left speechless and couldn't help but follow her as she left.

"Kurumu, wait up."

Together they walked through the streets of the city and Tsukune had tried to lead her to the safer parts of town but Kurumu had her own path she was going to follow, with or without Tsukune. So he ended up following her, getting closer and closer to the parts of the city he usually wandered. As they continued to keep walking Kurumu began to noticed that the people in the streets began to run away from them. Most people seemed afraid, but some of the elderly, both human and ayashi, had stepped to the side and bowed as they passed.

"How come they don't run like the others?" Kurumu whispered to Tsukune.

"I don't know. Maybe it is because they are wise enough to know the truth or they are to old to care. The streets are usually empty when I walk around here."

It had been in the middle of the day and the once crowded streets became vacant.

"Look mommy! It's the Reaper!" A little child called out from the side of the street.

"Shhh, be quite."

"But mommy he saved us remember?"

The mother had picked up the child and carried him inside. Kurumu felt heartened by the kids statement but was worried by the mothers actions. Kurumu noticed that Tsukune seemed unaffected by the child or the mother.

"Did you save them?" Kurumu asked Tsukune as they continued to walk down the street.

"I don't remember." Tsukune had lied.

He did remember saving them from a huge ogre that was trying to kill them. He didn't feel like he should have been thanked at all, much less honored for his deeds. He felt he was still paying back the debt that he owed his friends and did not deserve such gratitude. Sometimes he enjoyed the quietness that always seemed to follow him.

Eventually Kurumu found what she was looking for. Something that Tsukune knew was inevitable.

"So you can come out in the sunlight." a very self asserted woman called out to them.

In the middle of the road stood a very busty woman with long blond hair, that flowed freely over her shoulders. Tsukune and Kurumu stared silently at the girl in their way, carefully noting how confidence radiated off of her.

"Oh and who is your friend? Maybe I'll have you kill her!" the girl laughed maniacally.

Kurumu took a protective step in front of Tsukune.

"Be careful! She is a succubus, she can enslave you!" Kurumu said, prepared to fight the new opponent, like she had planned all along, but was stopped short when Tsukune placed his hand on her shoulder.

He calmly walked passed her towards the other girl.

"Giving yourself up willingly?" The girl mocked and laughed.

The streets were completly empty and there was a slight breeze that swept passed them. She looked him in the eyes and used her charm on him, completely confident in her abilities.

"Aha! I got you! Now stop." The girl boasted, but was taken by surprise when Tsukune kept walking forward.

"Stop! I said stop!" she yelled with authority.

Tsukune figured that she must have been a spoiled person who got everything she wanted, most likely using her abilities. She began to get scared and the ground around Tsukune began to sprout steel cables that latched onto Tsukune. Her illusion was quite strong but Tsukune was unhindered as he kept walking on, snapping the cables that held him. In a last ditch effort she turned into her monster form and cast the strongest charm she could. Tsukune stopped right in front of her and the girl closed her eyes tightly. When she reopened her eyes she sighed in relief thinking that she had charmed him.

"Nobody threatens Kurumu." Tsukune said barely above a whisper and the girl shook in fear, realizing her fate.

"How?" The girl quivered in fear.

"Because I already promised my heart to my destined one."

The girl took a quick glance at Kurumu and then back to Tsukune.

"I have to enslave him now!" The girl thought and suddenly leaped towards him, only to be caught by his finger on her lips.

"Even though that would have no affect on me. I'm not going to let you do that." With that said Tsukune turned around and walked back to Kurumu.

The girl fell to her knees in shock, clearly overwhelmed by his questionable actions.

"Your not going to kill me?"

Tsukune stopped and stood in silence for a while. He had figured her to be a confused girl who did not know what she was doing and her distressed state only confirmed that. She was probably in it for the money or reputation like most of the others. The girl began to softly cry fearing that he was going to change his mind.

"I don't kill and I don't harm the innocent. . .and I will forget that you threatened her."

The girl had been relived, but his last words stuck fear into her and she took off flying as fast as she could. Kurumu had come looking for someone to fight her but she was just as interested in watching what Tsukune would do. She had been surprised to say the least. He wasn't even affected by her charms and instilled fear into her without doing anything.

"It's not fair." Kurumu said when Tsukune rejoined her.

"I know you could have handled her, but I thought you needed to see that."

"I know but that's not what I meant." Kurumu folded her arms and looked down the street.

"It's not fair, that they are scared of you or that they think that you are some kind of evil serial killer. You are a good person and you help people." Tsukune stepped forward and hugged her.

"It's ok. I don't care what they think as long as you still know the truth and believe in me." Kurumu hugged him back and nodded.

"Did you find your answers?" Kurumu walked down the street with Tsukune by her side.

"No. . .did you ever find any answers?"

"Yes, the answers have been with me this entire time."

Kurumu looked up at his smiling face and she smiled when she realized he was talking about her. Together they walked hand and hand back to their house.

[~][~][~]

"NO RUBI! NO YOU CAN'T DIE! YOU CAN'T!" Tsukune cried as he held Rubi.

She was dying and he couldn't do anything to save her. His tears cascaded down from his face and landed on her pale cheek. Rubi reached up and wiped his tears.

"It's ok Tsukune. . .let go. . .just let go. I w-will. . .understand." Rubi said with her last breath and died in his arms, and the last recents of magic left her eyes.

"I can't. . .I can't." Tsukune cried.

He lifted his head up and screamed, "RUBI!"

Tsukune woke up screaming her name and as always Kurumu was there to hold him.

"I can't Rubi. I can't." Tsukune said quietly and cried softly.

Kurumu wrapped her arms around him tightly. She was deeply troubled and her heart hurt immensely.

"You can't what? What's happening to you?" Kurumu thought incredibly worried, but knowing the truth would only hurt her more.

There had been noticeable differences when he dreamed lately. His dreams were so conflicted she could no longer go in them. There was no order to his dreams anymore and this morning was the first time he woke up crying. She cried with him and they sat there for a long time. Tsukune waited till she fell back asleep. He tried to unwrap her arms but she gripped him tighter.

"Kurumu. . ." he said softly.

"I'm not letting you go! I'll never let you go!" she cried.

Tsukune turned around and looked into her eyes.

"Kurumu. . .why. . .why put yourself through so much pain. . .why do you love me?" he asked her.

"Because! You were my first! My first everything! You were the fist person I charmed. You were the first to offer up your life to protect me. You were my first kiss and the first person I made love with. The fist person I lusted after, dreamed about, fell in love with, wanted to marry and have children with. The first person to accept me for who I truly was and not just a slutty succubus. I share a connection with you that could never be broken and anyone else would just be a hollow shell of the love I have for you!" Kurumu cried and pulled him down on the bed holding he as tightly as she could.

Her arms wrapped around his chest and her tail around his waist. Her legs intertwined with his and she folded her wings around them both.

"Then I won't ever let you go either." he told her and embraced her.

She had been waiting so long to hear those words, it made her happy and she squeezed him even tighter than before. The two showered together and Kurumu never let him out of her sight afraid he would slip away and go on one of his "walks". She held on to him as much as she could staying in her monster form the whole time. She made Tsukune sit back to back with her tail wrapped around his waist while she wrote in her diary. She still tried to hide it even though he read most of it anyways.

"Dear Diary,

Something is happening to Tsukune and I worry about him. I also hope that whatever he is going through that he will come out whole again. This time he dreampt about Rubi but he was so focused on her that I could not get in. He woke up screaming her name and crying. He was crying for Rubi, he has never cried after one of his nightmares. But for now I will never let go of him, no matter what and he promised to never let me go either. I hold him even now and being close together make me happy and gives me more and more hope."

They were still laying in bed, neither wanting to leave their embrace. Tsukune was staring at the ceiling when he sensed an incredibly fast projectile pass through the air above them coming through the open window. Tsukune instinctively rolled on top of Kurumu to protect her which had startled her. Tsukune brought his finger up to his lips to quite her and she nodded scared. He waited for several long minutes sensing other youkai but not killing intent. He slowly got up and walked over the the dart in the wall that had alarmed him. It had a note attached to it. He pulled it off and read it.

"I asked you to join my family three years ago and I'll ask you one last time.  
Meet me in the same alley as last time, immediately!"

"What is it?" Kurumu asked still on edge.

"I have to go." he said and put on a black jacket.

"I'm going with you!" she said also putting on a sweater.

It hadn't been cold out this time of year but there was an unusual amount of fog outside. He looked down at Kurumu, her tail wrapping around his waist and she looked determined. He knew he couldn't argue with her so he just nodded.

"You need to promise me something." he told her.

"What?" she asked and he could tell she was worried.

"If I tell you to hide, you hide. If I tell you to run, you run. If I tell you to leave and never come back, you never come back." he told her, as he gently but firmly grabbed the sides of her arms.

Kurumu started tearing up as she looked into his eyes pleadingly.

"I can't, I won't. I already told you I wasn't letting go!" she cried.

"Kurumu. . .if something were to happen to you. . .I would never forgive myself. . .it would be the end of my world." he told her softly and silently begging her.

"What if I promise you everything will be alright!? What if I promise never to leave you!?" Kurumu yelled through her tears.

He looked at her and couldn't bear to see her cry anymore.

"You promise?" he asked gently.

"I promise." Kurumu said and kissed him to seal the deal.

"Quickly we have to go meet an old friend of ours." Tsukune said to her and quickly pulled her through the door.

They quickly made their way through the fog while Tsukune was holding Kurumu's hand tightly. He sensed a man waiting for him in the alley but it wasn't Fong-Fong. Tsukune and Kurumu walked quietly towards him but the fog was so thick they couldn't see him clearly.

"Reaper, please follow me." the stranger said in a deep voice.

Kurumu looked up at Tsukune, it was the first confirmation that he really was the Silent Reaper. Tsukune kept his eyes forward as and followed the man. He took them through manny different alleys and Tsukune noticed that he had backtracked some of them. He lead them into a well hidden alley and stopped by a red door. He knocked a certain pattern of knocks that was clearly a password of sorts. The door opened and he quickly ushered them in. The room was very dark and it took them a minute to adjust their eyes. The door guard talked to the man making sure he wasn't followed.

"This way." another man said stepping out of the shadows.

They followed him to the end of the long hallway. The man opened the door and they stepped inside.

"Fong-Fong!" Kurumu yelled surprised.

Fong-Fong sat on a wooden chair behind a simple desk that was covered with papers.

"It's good to see you again Kurumu!" he said happily and then nodded to Tsukune who acknowledged him.

Kurumu was confused, she knew that Fong-Fong had died but Tsukune didn't seemed surprised like she was. Tsukune saw Kurumu look back and fourth between the two of them confused.

"I ran into him the morning we went to Hawaii and I was just as surprised. His sister Ling-Ling brought him back as a zombie." he told Kurumu to clear up the confusion.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurumu asked dishearted.

"I didn't want to give you false hopes about the others coming back too." Tsukune told her and she nodded silently and held his arm.

They both took seats in front of Fong-Fong.

"What is it you called us hear for?" Tsukune asked him impatiently.

"I want to offer you an invitation to my family one last time. I need your help." Fong-Fong told him seriously.

"I went into hiding to keep the past buried. I just want to live peacefully. . .with Kurumu." Tsukune told him calmly.

"So crashing a plane is you way of staying 'low' and 'peaceful'?"

Tsukune shrugged.

"What do you need help with?" Kurumu asked a little curious.

"There are those that want revenge on us for what we did to Fairy-Tail, specifically you." he told them.

"I thought Fairy-Tail was wiped out?" Kurumu asked him.

"It was, but they had strong supporters that also wanted to wipe out all the humans. Including many vampires and other S-class super monsters." Fong-Fong informed her.

"I don't want any part of what could put Kurumu in danger." Tsukune said and stood up and turned to leave.

"They killed my patents, and now I am the leader of the Wong family!" Fong-Fong told him and Tsukune stopped.

"They know who we all are and they are hunting down every one of us. Yukari's parents were forced into hiding. The ice village has cut off all communication. The werwolves and vampires are at war with each other. There will be an all out war and humanities survival depends on it. We saved the world once. . .don't let there sacrifices go in vain." Fong-Fong told them both and Tsukune turned on him.

"I WOULD GLADLY TRADE THE WHOLE WORLD TO GET THEM BACK!" Tsukune yelled angrily motioning to everything around him.

"I know. . .but others need your help now, including me." Fong-Fong said they stared at each other.

Kurumu pulled on Tsukune's arm and he sat back down.

"Now I want to show you something, that I am curious about. I think you know her." Fong-Fong said and motioned at the guard at the door.

Kurumu was surprised when the stewardess from the plane to Hawaii walked through the door. "Its the Reaper! Please don't hurt me! I did as you asked! I told everyone not to harm your wife!" the poor girl cried on the floor.

"Wife?" Kurumu thought, they had been together for a long time but had never been officially married.

"My men picked her up wandering the streets spreading word to everyone about the 'Silent Reaper'. Another good way of staying under the radar I assume?" Fing-Fong glanced at Tsukune.

"The girl was traumatized even though there wasn't a mark on her. I am curious, what exactly did you do?" Fong-Fong said folding his arms and looking towards the girls on the floor.

"She threatened Kurumu." Tsukune said coldly still ignoring the girl.

Fong-Fong motioned her away and the guards dragged her out.

"Everyone in the entire world knows where to find the Silent Reaper and me and my men have been busy dealing with the ones who come looking for a challenge or revenge. Right now the war in the youkai world is distracting most of them, but if they were to find out that the Reaper is Tsukune Aono, the human who destroyed Fairy-Tail? There would be no place you could hide and would constantly be in danger." Fong-Fong warned them.

Kurumu looked uneasily at Tsukune and held her necklace tight. Tsukune glared coldly at Fong-Fong and he returned his gaze. There was only a few people that could look into his eyes, the two who had shared his pain and his lose.

"Revenge only gets rid of your fear. It could never get rid of the pain." Tsukune told him, "Do you fear them?"

Fong-Fomg stares at him for a long moment before answering.

"Yes. I fear them." he told Tsukune.

He had no fear for himself but for his family and friends.

"Then we will join your family." Tsukune told him and the two stood up.

"Welcome to the family. . .brother. . .sister!" Fong-Fong said embracing both of them.

"First things first, my parents funeral will be held in Hong Kong in a few days from now and I would like the two of you to be there." Fong-Fong said getting serious again.

"Of course." Kurumu said still holding Tsukune who nodded.

"Second, after the funeral, prepare for an all out war. We will hit them hard and without mercy!" he said venomously.

"So what's the plan?" Tsukune asked him.

"Ling-Ling will locate Yukari's parents and bring them under protection. Kurumu, you will go to the snow village. . ." Fong-Fong said.

"I will not be separated from Tsukune!" Kurumu interrupted and Fong-Fong nodded.

"Then I will send both of you to the village. Then the two of you will go to the the werwolves den and offer an alliance and our help. Be careful though, the werwolves hare no love for humans. Luckily though they hate vampires more. The last thing I need is a favor." Fong-Fong told them.

"What kind of favor?" Tsukune asked him.

"I want to spread your names around. I want to tell the world that Tsukune Aono and the Silent Reaper have joined my family." he asked looking at Kurumu for her approval too.

"What would that accomplish?" Kurumu asked him clearly nervous about the idea.

"Tsukune Aono is a shinso who single handily beat Fairy-Tail and the Silent Reaper is the worlds most wanted ayashi. Having two such powerful people in my family would make people think twice before joining the other side in the upcoming war. Some might even join our side from fear and respect. It would also put down any suspicion that the two are one and the same." Fong-Fong told them.

Tsukune and Kurumu thought about it for a long time. It was very risky but a necessary risk.

"Ok." Tsukune said and Kurumu nodded.

"Good! I have already started spreading the word." Fong-Fong said happily but Kurumu frowned at him.

"Better to ask for forgiveness than permission right? And besides what do I got to lose? Because. . .'I'm already dead'." he said in a mocking voice of his sister and it made Kurumu laugh.

They reminisced over the good times that they used to have and just spent the morning enjoying each others company. Fong-Fong escorted them out and they stood in the thick fog.

"I summoned this fog to help mask our movements. It also blocks any youki detection. Quite useful really." Fong-Fong told them, looking around in the fog.

"We'll see you in Hong Kong." Kurumu said and they waves their goodbyes.

* * *

Well another chapter posted way sooner than I had planned, I can't help it. Now, between the headmaster and Fong-Fong, he is not going to be able live a peaceful life for a while. I know exactly where I want to go with this story. Now I just have to write it, which has not been a problem yet. I'm just having trouble combing up with inspiration for my other stories.

Thanks again to all the those read and reviewed.


	6. The light in the Darkness

They made their way slowly back to their house through the thick fog. Nothing was on Tsukune mind except for Rubi's words he dreamed about.

"That's not what happened!" Tsukune thought, "She sacrificed herself to save me! She died instantly, without a word!"

They continued to walk towards their house and Tsukune could faintly smell smoke in the fog. Tsukune focused on his senses, even through the thick fog Fong-Fong had summoned, he could still sense six strong ayashi. Their killing intent grew stronger the closer they got to their house. He knew that they were waiting at his house and figured they had started the fire. Before they got any closer Tsukune and pulled her off to the side.

"Tsukune, what is it?" Kurumu asked and she could smell the smoke but not sense the other ayashi.

"There are six strong ayashi waiting to ambush us at our house." he told her quietly using his senses to keep track of them and search for others.

"How do you know that? Fong-Fong's fog is supposed to prevent that." Kurumu looked at him but he was distracted.

"It does, they won't be able to sense us. Let's go." he told her and pulled her down an adjacent street.

He had circled them around so that they were down wind of their house just in case one of them had a good sense of smell. The smoke was a lot stronger now and Kurumu was getting worried.

"Stay here. I'll take care of them." he told her and vanished before she could retort.

He ran through the fog towards his house and it abruptly ended. His house looked like it was in the eyes of the storm. It was surrounded by a very thick circle of fog and in the center was a giant pillar of flame that was once his house. In font of the fire stood six strangers he had never seen before but assumed that they were here for him. Even though he shared no attachment to the house, it was still Kurumu's home. Tsukune didn't ask questions when they were obviously hostile. He went straight for the first man he could reach. He punched him in the side of the head sending him flying into another.

"The Silent Reaper has arrived." said one of them presumably the leader.

The man he had punched slowly stood up and the six of them stood unaffected by Tsukune's actions.

"These must be at least S-class monsters if he wasn't knocked out by that punch." Tsukune thought.

Instead of continuing his attack he decided to play it safe and let them make the first move. They each introduced themselves but Tsukune didn't bother to remember their names, he never did. No one made a move and Tsukune was getting impatient. He had to finish this before Kurumu caught up with him.

"What do you want?" Tsukune asked them coldly.

"So he can talk." one of the others said and the leader waved him off.

"We have come to. . .collect you, for the upcoming war." he told him calmly.

"The vampire lords have decreed that every vampire will be summoned to fight. You are a vampire, are you not?" the man asked him and flashed him his fangs.

"So they are vampires, they must be very serious or very desperate to summon all the vampires to fight with the werwolves." Tsukune thought.

"So you can't defeat the werwolves on your own?" Tsukune said mockingly and visible anger spread throughout five of them but the leader remained calm.

"The situation is under control. We just need. . .insurance." the leader told him calmly.

"So you burned down my house?" Tsukune asked him.

"We didn't want you to have any. . .'attachments'. We are in quite a hurry." The leader said looking over his shoulder at the house.

Tsukune looked at the leader, he seemed smart and clever and not likely to reveal anything useful that would help Fong-Fong.

"So I will just have to beat it out of them." Tsukune thought still mad that they burned down his house and Kurumu's home.

The leader suddenly got very serious as if he knew what Tsukune was thinking.

"If you will not come peacefully. The six of us could easily overpower you." he told Tsukune threateningly.

Tsukune was done asking questions, he flared his energy and so did the others. One of them lugged at him. Tsukune ducked under punch and peppered his chest and stomach with punches. The man doubled over and Tsukune roundhouse kicked him, sending him flying through the air. Before Tsukune could recover another one was upon him swinging for his head. Tsukune quickly put up his arms to block and the force sent him flying back several yards. He landed on his feet but a third man grabbed his arms from behind him. Another one lurched forward and punched Tsukune several times in the stomach and face. Tsukune reached up and straight kicked the man in the chest sending him soaring across the courtyard. He then threw his head back catching the man in the face and Tsukune was freed from his grip, then threw him over his shoulder. Immediately afterwards Tsukune barley caught three throwing daggers in his arm thrown by one of the vampires.

Tsukune was faster and stronger than them but they worked well as a team. They also clearly had advance training were else Tsukune only relied on brute strength and what little training Moka and Touhou had given him. The daggers had gone deep and penetrated the bone but Tsukune didn't filch as he pulled them out. Five of the vampires circled around him, one was seriously injured. The leader stayed in the background observing the fight before him. The five of them rushed him at the same time. Tsukune knocked one to the ground with his fist and sent another flying into the ground as his foot landed on his shoulder. One of them had wrapped his arms around him and lifted him off the ground. Tsukune felt something stab into his chest and the injured vampire threw a fist sized ceramic ball at him. It exploded on his chest spraying water all over him and the vampire holding him. The one holding him screamed and Tsukune and him fell to the ground. They circled around him and the other vampire again.

"How does it feel, Reaper!" the man behind him said and they all started laughing.

Tsukune stood up unaffected by the water.

"Stay down!" the one in front of him yelled and he lunged forward.

Tsukune reached up and easily caught his fist.

"What! You can't be that strong! We stabbed you with a rosary and splashed you with water!" The vampire was clearly in shock at Tsukune's immunities.

Tsukune squeezed his hand breaking all the bones in the mans hand. The vampire screamed in pain and fell to his knees.

"Who are you?" he asked. He looked into Tsukune's eyes and became afraid.

Tsukune looked down at his chest and there was a silver rosary embedded into his chest. He ripped it out and looked at it. It had a very sinister looking barb on the back of it and looked nothing like Moka's rosary. Tsukune stabbed the rosary into the chest of the man before him and he screamed in pain. He let go of his hand and he fell to the ground. The three left standing were shocked and couldn't understand how he wasn't affected.

Before Tsukune could move to attack the other three, he sensed an all to familiar presence enter in from the fog. Tsukune tried to reach Kurumu first but the leader was closer and got to her first. The held her with a knife to her throat.

Kurumu stared wide eyed at her burning house. It had been her home for three years with Tsukune. Even though it was a house filled with painful memories she still loved it. She loved it because it was the place she had spent the most time with Tsukune and it had helped them heal.

"Don't move Reaper or she will die!" the leader said.

Tsukune had stopped dead in his tracks. The vampire could easily kill her before he got to them.

"Oh, does she mean something to you?" the leader said as he saw Tsukune staring at Kurumu.

"She is quite beautiful. I think I'll keep her. . .you know, to make sure you don't do anything. . .rash." the leader said with a wicked smile and Tsukune growled.

"You may be strong, but not strong enough to protect her." the leader said and it struck the very core of his heart.

Tsukune pain had awakened Kurumu from her daze and she took in her surroundings.

"Who says I need protecting?" Kurumu said coldly.

Kurumu extended her tail and it stealthily inched up behind the vampire.

"AHHHHH!" the leader screamed as her tail latched onto his head.

He then collapsed onto the ground unconscious. Kurumu let out her wings and she walked towards the three remaining vampires. The ground around her was ablaze with a murderous black fire. It swirled around her with a vicious intent and an intense power. Before they could make a move Kurumu's fire lashed out and grabbed the vampires. They hung before Kurumu unable to excsape her wrath.

"You will know the true meaning of pain." Kurumu said in a dark calm voice.

She brought them down to eye level and they couldn't tear there gaze from her. The other vampires could see the fire in her eyes and could feel her overwhelming pain, sorrow and despair. The fire burned through their skin but was nothing compared to the hell Kurumu's powers put their minds through.

Tsukune had observed the fire that Kurumu had summoned. It was an illusion so powerful it took physical form. It burned everything it touched and was clearly more powerful than the other vampires. The fire lashed out viciously and swirled around Kurumu as if was an actual representation of her pain. It surrounded Tsukune but it didn't harm him, almost as if it was protecting him. The three vampires screamed in pain and agony before they passed out. Kurumu dropped them to the ground but the fire still surrounded her. Tsukune tried to approach her but the fire slightly burned him. He ignored the warning and slowly began to walk towards Kurumu. The fire burned him again but this time much more serious.

"Kurumu. . ." Tsukune said gently and continued to walk forward.

Kurumu turned viciously towards Tsukune. Only then did he hesitant when he saw the anger in her eyes.

"Kurumu. . ." he said again sadly.

"YOU LEFT ME! AND I PROMISED NEVER TO LEAVE YOU!" she screamed and advanced towards him.

"WHY? WHY WOULD YOU TRY AND MAKE ME BREAK MY PROMISE? DOES IT MEAN NOTHING TO YOU? WHY?" she yelled at him and smacked him hard across the face slightly burning it.

Her sudden and overwhelming power did not

"Because Kurumu, I also made a promise. I promised to never let anything happen to you. I promised to protect you till the end." Tsukune told her looking into her eyes.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR PROTECTION! NOT ANYMORE!" Kurumu screamed and pushed him, burning him again.

Those word stung him harder than any physical blow ever could. It was the only thing he lived for, to protect his one and only friend he had left. It was the only reason he hadn't died with the rest of them that day. Tsukune didn't even know if he could continue living if he couldn't protect Kurumu.

"I'm. . .I'm sorry Kurumu." he said as he looked at the tears in her eyes.

Kurumu was still so angry and her fire kept burning with her anger. Then without warning the fire around them vanished and Kurumu collapsed on the ground and the last thing she heard was Tsukune screaming her name and everything went black.

[~][~][~]

"No! You can't die Yukari, you can't!" Tsukune cried as he held a dying friend in his arms.

"I shouldn't have brought you! You are to young to die!" he told her as tears fell from his face onto hers.

Yukari stretched out a weak and feeble arm and with a soft and gentle hand brushed away his tears.

"I may be to young to die, but I am old enough to know what love is." Yukari said sofly and Tsukune looked her in the eyes.

"Let go Tsukune. I'm not the one you love. . .not anymore. Let go." she told him with her dying breath and Tsukune could see the life in her eyes fade away.

"NO! I CAN'T. . .YUKARI!" Tsukune screamed as he bolted upright in the bed.

He woke up alone in the first time in three years since they died. He felt cold and the room he was in was much darker than the one he and Kurumu shared. He never realized until now how cold life really was without Kurumu. She had always been there for him and always keeping him warm. The pain of reliving the past and the absence of Kurumu was to much for him. He hated the world, he hated his cruel fate and he hated himself for how helpless he was and had always been.

Kurumu no longer needed his protection and Tsukune no longer had a reason to keep going anymore. He would have walked off the edge of the world leaving all his hate behind him in a path of destruction, but he knew Kurumu would have followed him to the end. Now Kurumu was unconscious and hurt somehow and it was all his fault. He had betrayed her and it had cost him dearly.

After she had passed out he brought her immediately back to Fong-Fong but they were unable to do anything so they flew them to Hong Kong to treat her there. Fong-Fong sent men to gather up the vampires but they were already gone. It was only the next morning but Tsukune couldn't bear to be without her. He always stayed by her side since she passed out but it wasn't the same. Tsukune had been sleeping in the room next to Kurumu's room, trying to stay as close as he could.

Fong-Fong's medics had no clue what was wrong with her. She didn't show any treatable symptoms but just slowly. . .died. Her heart beat was getting weaker and weaker and her breathing was getting shallow. The most noticeable sign was that her hair was loosing its color and turning grey. Without anyone else to turn to Tsukune had no choice but to call in another succubus and he only knew one other besides Kurumu. He waited there for a long time always at Kurumu's side. Fong-Fong came and went and someone brought Tsukune food. He was sitting in a chair next to Kurumu laying his head down on the bed when he heard the door burst open. He lifted his head up and looked at the very voluptuous succubus, Kurumu's mother. She took one look at Kurumu then at Tsukune.

"What have you done?" she whispered softly and fearfully.

Before Tsukune could say anything Kurumu's mother, Ageha Kurono, rushed towards him.

"GET AWAY FROM HER! YOUR KILLING HER!" she screamed at Tsukune and grabbed him by the shirt and threw him through the door.

He hit the wall outside of the room and collapsed. He stood up and tried to walk back in the room but she slammed the door in his face. Tsukune didn't know what to do, he couldn't do anything. So he ran, he ran as fast as he could trying to put distance between himself and Kurumu. Tsukune had no idea where he ran to and he wasn't even sure he could find his way back. Tsukune had slowed down to a slow walk as the sun began to go down. He just kept walking figuring that Fong-Fong would find him sooner or later. It hurt to much, he couldn't bear to be without Kurumu but he was the one killing her. He kept walking in and out of alleys not paying any attention to where he was going. He couldn't stop thinking about her and how he had let her down, just like he did with the others. Before he knew it, hours had passed by and it was already dark. He stopped by a park and laid under a large oak tree. He looked up at the stars and they sparkled like Kurumu's eyes used to. Tsukune fell asleep under the tree, the darkness engulfing him.

[~][~][~]

"Tsukune. . ." a voice sounded through the darkness.

The darkness once again surround him, emanating from his heart.

"Tsukune. . ." another voice sounded through the endless abyss as a drop of water.

"Tsukune. . ." a third voice rippled through the darkness.

He could only feel the weight of the oppressing darkness surround him. Each voice was like a sharp knife that would pierce his heart, but the next one hurt the most.

"Tsukune. . ." Moka said as her and the others appeared before him.

He stared at the beautiful pink haired vampire in front of him. He was completely overwhelmed by the sight of her. Seeing Moka and the others in their full beauty, made his heart ache painfully.

"Moka. . ." Tsukune said painfully.

He looked at the faces of his friends, Moka, Mizore, Yukari and Rubi. They were all so beautiful, but so sad.

"Tsukune. . ." Moka said again with tears in her eyes.

"Moka. . ." he whispered and gazed into her eyes.

"Tsukune. . .its time to let go." she told him and his shattered heart fell into pieces.

He hadn't felt pain like this since the day they were taken from him.

"No Moka. . .please no." he said feebly begging with her.

"Kurumu needs you now." Moka whispered through her tears, Tsukune collapsed to his knees.

"I. . .I can't" he wipered looking at each of them.

"You can. . .do it for me. . .do it for all of us. Do it for Kurumu." Moka told him and he felt felt the wight of the darkness press harder down on him.

"Goodby. . .Tsukune." she whispered and she started to fade away with the rest of them.

"NO MOKA! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! NOT AGAIN. . .PLEASE. . .please don't." Tsukune cried as the vanished in the darkness.

He was trapped. Trapped forever in the cold darkness with no escape. Voices ran through his head and old memories floated by. It was too much, so he gave into despair and he started to fade away with them. He opened himself to the darkness and sank deeper and deeper. His last thoughts were of Kurumu and he could hear her crying.

"Kurumu. . .I'm sorry." he whispered to the darkness.

She had always been there for him all the way to the end, but he couldn't mend his heart.

"You have always been there for me. . .always." he said softly.

Then something happened, something in his heart had stirred.

"Kurumu. . ." he said out loud to the darkness.

He could hear her crying getting louder and more fearful.

"Kurumu!" he yelled out to the darkness trying to find the one who had stirred his heart.

The darkness around him cracked and shards of light shined through.

"KURUMU!" he screamed and the darkness around him shattered into a blinding white light that engulfed him.

* * *

Honestly. . .this story is emotionally hard to write. I don't even know what inspired me to write it. When I looked back on it though, it surprised me. I have never written anything longer than a three page essay, but here are the makings of a beautiful and sadly tragic story (in my opinion). So for being a first time writter and this being my first FanFic ever, I think I did a pretty good job so far.

Two songs that really influence this chapter: One, My Immortal By: Evanescence, it fits perfectly from Kurumu's point of view. Two, Hello By: Evanescence, fits perfectly from Tsukune's point of view. I usually listen to random songs on Pandora while writing and they both came on while I was writing this chapter. That's when everything got so, "heavy".

Also as for a warning, next chapter was the hardest chapter I have ever written in all of my stories. If you have read the whole story up to this point, then you probably expect it, and no, it is not the ending.

Thanks for reading and reviewing, favoriting and following me and my stories!


	7. Tell Me Her Name

Tsukune woke up under the large Oak tree and it was now daylight outside. He sat up and turned towards the voice of a crying little girl. Not to far away sitting in the shade of a tree sat a little girl with blue hair, crying. It made Tsukune feel sad and he looked but no one was around.

"Are you okay?" Tsukune asked quietly.

The little girl didn't seem to hear him and just kept on crying, holding her knees to her chest huddled up into a little ball. Her face was hidden from view behind her hair.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Tsukune called out but no one was around.

He walked over and squatted down in front of her.

"My name is Tsukune, what's yours?" he asked her softly.

"Is that you mommy?" the little girl cried in her hands.

"No, I'm a friend. Let's go find your mom." Tsukune said and held out his hand.

The little girl lifted her head up and Tsukune was stricken with fear. The little girl looked so much like Kurumu. She looked straight through him as if he wasn't even there.

"Mommy!" she cried happily.

She bolted straight towards Tsukune and ran through him as if he were a ghost. He turned around only to end up speechless. The little girl had ran and jumped into the arms of. . .Kurumu.

"Kurumu!" he called out and ran towards them.

He went to hug her but he passed through them just like the little girl had.

"Kurumu!" he yelled again but they could not see or hear him.

"What is going on? Am I dead?" he asked himself.

"I so glad I found you. I was so worried." the Kurumu said as she hugged the little girl.

Then Kurumu put down the little girl and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Why did you run off like that? What were you thinking?" she asked the little girl slightly angry.

The little girl started to cry under her mothers gaze.

"I'm sorry mommy. You said daddy was lost, so I was just trying to find him." she cried and Kurumu wrapped her up in her arms.

Years began to well in Kurumu's eyes, and her body began to shake at the painful memories. Kurumu hugged the little girl tighter, not afraid to she'd her tears.

"He's gone honey. He's gone and he is never coming back!" Kurumu cried with her daughter.

Tsukune was so heart broken he collapsed to his knees and cried with them.

"Can you tell me about daddy again." the little girl asked.

"Of course honey." Kurumu said and wiped her tears away.

"You dad was a great man. He was always so selfless and pure of heart. He always saw the good in people, including me. When we first met he was so weak, but he would always put his life on the line to protect his friends. He became stronger to protect the ones he cared for. He was my destined one, my mate of fate, the only person I will ever love. . .Tsukune Aono." Kurumu told her daughter.

Tsukune only had one thought going through his head, his hands and body shaking violently.

"She's my daughter?" he said looking into the face of the little girl.

At first he was happy, so happy that he had a little girl he could call his daughter, but then he couldn't stop the overflow of sadness that infected his heart like a poison. He fell to his hands and knees and begged for their forgiveness.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me Kurumu, please forgive me. . ." he cried and begged them, but he didn't even know his own daughter's name.

He tried to call out to them, he tried to touch them but it was like he didn't even exist. He stopped when he heard Kurumu speak again.

"Then one day something terrible happened. Your fathers heart was taken from him and he would never be able to love again. I tried to give him my heart but it was to late. He got lost in the void where his heart used to be and. . .he died. . .hes dead." Kurumu told her and they both cried in each others arms.

"Don't cry baby, mommy will always be here for you and I know daddy wishes he could be here too. He may not have known it, but I know that he loved me and I know that he loves you too." Kurumu cried trying her best to comfort there daughter.

"Kurumu! You promised me everything was going to be alright! Please. . .please just tell me her name. . .please." he begged them but they couldn't hear him.

Their images began to fade along with everything else around him. Soon everything was swallowed up by a bright light again.

Tsukune woke up with the sun in his eyes and figure siting over him.

"Kurumu?" he asked when he saw a sea of blue hair.

"No, I'm her mother." she said sternly.

"What's going on?" he asked her and sat up.

He was still in the park under the tree.

"Kurumu's condition was getting critical and there was only one thing that could have saved, that can still save her." she told him.

He looked at her and he could plainly see that she had been crying for hours.

"What do you mean? Is Kurumu alright?" Tsukune asked her.

He was still worried about Kurumu's condition and he hated himself for causing it.

"A succubus only needs three things, three things to live and be happy. Sex, to love and to be loved." she told him counting on her fingers.

Tsukune just sat there in silence, he already knew where this conversation was going.

"To bring her back I had to bring you back, I had to make you care for her." she told Tsukune.

"So you gave me that dream, that lie!?" he asked her with the anger building in his voice.

"I showed you what you needed to see. I showed you what would happen if you gave up, if you would have left her." she told him.

"All I have left is my strength. All I wanted to do was protect her from harm and yet I was the one who hurt her the most! She doesn't need me anymore!" Tsukune told her.

She slapped him hard across the face and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Dammit Tsukune! It's not your protection that she wants, it is your love!" she yelled at him.

"She needs you! There is nothing more I can do for her. Her bound with you is unbreakable. There is not a doubt in my mind that you are her destined one, her mate of fate. But a mate of fate that doesn't love her back is unheard of. Tsukune, you are killing her, you have to give your heart to her and love her or she will die." she told him sternly.

"I will give her whatever she needs from me. My life, body and soul. My kindness or my sanity. I will give her anything she wants but I can't give her something I don't have and if I take back the pieces of my heart it would shatter theirs." Tsukune said sadly.

"THERE DEAD TSUKUNE! THERE DEAD! EVERYBODY LOOSES SOMEONE, GET OVER IT! YOU CAN APOLOGIZE TO THEM IN THE NEXT LIFE! RIGHT NOW KURUMU NEEDS YOU! YOUR DAUGHTER NEEDS YOU!" she screamed at him and her brought back the happiness he had felt earlier.

Ageha Kurono looked Tsukune in the eyes and smiled.

"She is pregnant Tsukune. You are going to be a father!" she said happily and hugged him.

"I. . .I'm going to be a dad?" he said barley in a whisper.

She nodded slowly with a smile on her face.

"Come on Tsukune, let's go back." she said and held out her hand.

He took her hand and she helped him up and together they went back to Fong-Fong's mansion.

His elation and joy couldn't have gotten any better as he walked up to the mansion, only that it did. Under the magnificent archway of the doors stood a very beautiful woman. A joyous and mesmerizing beauty that would surely captivate the hearts of many. As Tsukune looked up at Kurumu at the top of the stairs she did something very unexpected. Something she hadn't done for a very long time and something that he did not realize how much he missed it until now. She was crying tears of happiness as she flew through the air and latched onto the upper half of his body.

"I heard you Tsukune! I heard you both!" she cried happily as she press his head deeper into the valley of her breasts.

She leaned back to give him air and they smiled as they gazed into each others eyes. There was no need for apologies for they had never been happier. Tsukune looked down at her stomach and could only imagine the beautiful life growing inside Kurumu.

"Kurumu, I. . ." he began and looked back up to her eyes.

"Please just say those three words!" Kurumu thought, hopping for the final key that would unlock their happy life together.

". . .I want to be with you for the rest of my life, with both of you." Kurumu's heart felt a sharp pain of disappointment only to quickly be covered up by there recent happiness and hope. . .always hope.

"That's good enough for me,. . .for now anyways." she thought happily as she returned to her previous assault on the man she loved.

Ageha Kurono watched happily from the sidelines, her hand on her breasts and tears in her eyes. Only did Tsukune begin to sway did Kurumu release her grip from him and slide back down to the ground. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders and his around her waist. He leaned down and gave her a heartfelt kiss, one that showed more passion than ever before. The embers of hope in Kurumu's heart had flared into almost greater fire than the one that had caused her so much pain. . .almost.

Inside the mansion Tsukune was greeted by some unexpected guests. Ling-Ling of course was there to greet them and right behind her was Sun and Haiji. Tsukune was overwhelmed from seeing his friends again. It was like the good days that they used to have. Ling-Ling and Haiji's behavior where as he remembered as hey greeted them, but Sun's was different. She no longer seemed as cheerful, she seemed more, mature, in her demeanor and her body. When their eyes meet Tsukune had understood. She had the same eyes that Tsukune had, the cold lifeless eyes. A side-effect from having you heart forcefully ripped out of your chest. Sun did not greet him as the others had, she merely walked away. Tsukune also noticed that Haiji's cheerful expression quickly changed to one of sorrow as he watched her walk away.

"Sorry Tsukune, she's. . ." Haiji tried to explain.

"It's okay, I understand." Tsukune told him.

Haiji nodded in thanks face still full of sadness.

"She's never been the same since." Tsukune nodded, but that was the same for every one.

"Don't worry, I know she greatly appreciates you being there for her. I know it was like that for me with Kurumu." Kurumu grasped his hand tightly and Haiji turned towards them.

"Thanks Tsukune, that gives me hope."

Kurumu walked up to Haiji and hugged him.

"You can't give up. You can't ever give up." Kurumu told him full of emotion.

"How about we retire to dinning room. You all must be hungry." Ling-Ling suggested and Kurumu and Haiji parted.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be right there." Ling-Ling lead Haiji and Kurumu away while Tsukune followed the direction Sun had gone.

Tsukune found her out in the garden behind the mansion. He kept his distance as he waited for her to notice him. She was standing on a small bridge that crossed over a pond. He could tell she was shaking and he noticed that she gripped the rail of the bridge tightly.

"You understand don't you?" Sun spoke out loud and tremendous power and pressure emanated from her.

Power so great that Tsukune had to fight to stay standing. The pressure was so great that Tsukune did not even have the ability to talk.

"I can see it in your eyes. You have felt the same pain as I have. I was blind to everyone's pain but my own, until now."

The power of her voice had forced him onto his knee and the sky seemed to darken. It was full of her pain, pain that she now shared with him.

"You really loved her that much?" Tsukune pulled on his strength to regain control of his voice.

"Yes." Sun was a little taken aback from the pain in his own voice.

"And yet. . .you let her die. You let them all die and you let him die!" The ground around Sun began to shake and the pressure in the air began crushing the rocks and trees around them.

Tsukune did not deny her words, he knew he had let everyone down.

"Now you have moved on! How can you have thrown away that love just to be happy!" Anger began to build inside of Tsukune and her forced himself to stand drawing on his strength he hadn't used in three years.

"Yes I loved Moka! I loved her more than anything in the whole world! I loved all of them and I still do! I betrayed all them when I let them die in front of me!" Tsukune's vampire eyes glared at her, having no sympathy for her pain for he had his own to deal with.

"Do you want to know how he died, how Gin 'the pervert' and one of my best friends died!?"

The silence grew and the pressure built and Sun's anger grew.

"Tell me!" Sun had screamed at him as she was now facing him.

"He died in vain trying to save his friends. . ."

"You liar! Gin never would have done that! He wouldn't have left me all alone!" Sun screamed, the furry in her voice shattering the very ground.

". . .his last thoughts were of you." he said clearly.

Sun stared at him and his eyes now showed sympathy. Tsukune had hurt her but he wasn't sorry, but he wasn't happy either. She needed to move on, to learn love again, like he was trying too.

"After I heard that he was dead, I hunted down and killed. . .hundreds of them and anyone who was unlucky enough to get in my way. None of them stood a chance, I never. . ."

"Found the answers you were looking for?"

Sun glanced sideways and nodded.

"After a while I gave up and I haven't spoken till today. I heard the rumors, of the Silent Reaper, and I knew it was you and that you hadn't given up. You found the answer and now I have to kill you, so that I can find my own answers."

"Killing me wont give you what you want."

Sun walked up to him without breaking eye contact.

"I know, but you can still give me the answer that no one else could."

Tsukune knew what she meant, it had been what he had been searching for, for so long.

"I will not give you what you want." Tsukune told her firmly.

Sun got closer and glared at him menacingly.

"Then perhaps I will have a little 'chat' with Kurumu." Sun threatened, very seriously.

"You leave her out of this!" he demanded.

Sun gave a slight and vicious chuckle.

"Then meet me after the funeral tomorrow."

With that said she roughly pushed past him and both of their powers began to dissipate.

Tsukune followed after her a minute later, only to be stopped by the door by Kurumu, Haiji and Fong-Fong.

"Tsukune, what the hell is going on!" Haiji asked him accusingly.

"Nothing we were just talking." he told them.

Haiji seemed surprised and ran after Sun.

"What was with all that power!?" Kurumu yelled at him.

"Oh you could feel that?" he asked.

"Of course we could feel it. The entire city could feel it!" Kurumu still yelling at him.

"Well it works for me. They will fear that strength and know it was us." Fong-Fong said emotionless.

Kurumu looked at Fong-Fong in disbelief.

"What the hell were you two doing? Why would you need to do that and destroy their beautiful garden!?" she said.

Tsukune looked over his shoulder at the ruined garden.

"Let's just call that a warm up and. . .sorry about the garden." Tsukune said.

Fong-Fong waved it off and departed, but Kurumu wasn't done with him.

"A warm up? What are you talking about?"

"I don't want to worry about it. Can we just focus on whats important right now?"

Tsukune took a step closer and held her in her arms. Tsukune gave her a kiss to settle the matter, she still wanted to understand but she trusted him.

For the rest of the day Tsukune and Kurumu spent the rest of the morning visiting with Ling-Ling and Fong-Fong. Sun and Haiji had remained in their room for the time being. It wasn't until lunch that Haiji had come down. He sat next to Tsukune at the counter in the kitchen.

"How is she?" Tsukune asked.

Haiji put his hands together on the counter.

"It took a while to calm her down, but she is good now."

Tsukune nodded and the two went silent for a minute.

"Even though she doesn't tell me. I know what went on last night, I have been with her long enough to understand, even if she doesn't want to tell me. Promise me you won't do it." Haiji begged.

Tsukune didn't want to harm his friends, but no one was going to lay a finger Kurumu or his daughter.

"I can't make that promise, I'm sorry." Tsukune told him remorsefully.

"Then I am sorry too."

Haiji retreated back up stairs with some food for Sun. Fong-Fong was the next one to join Tsukune.

"So. . .not quite the happy reunion I thought it was going to be." Fong-Fong mused.

Tsukune ignored him as he played with his food.

"When I saw her I knew that she was in pain, the same pain as you. You could see it in her eyes, in both of you. I hoped that when she saw you and Kurumu that she would. . .that it would help." Fong-Fong said as he watched him still play with his food and ignored him.

"What are you thinking about?" Fong-Fong asked him.

Tsukune was examining a strawberry on the end of his fork.

"Names." Tsukune said simply.

"Names?"

"Girl names."

"Oh. You have nine months to think of names, why now?"

"How about Haru?" Tsukune asked seriously.

Fong-Fong let out a deep sigh.

"I'm not the one you should be asking."

"Well Ling-Ling took Kurumu away to do. . .whatever it is they are doing."

Fong-Fong put his hand to his chin and thought about it.

"No, it is to much like a guys name."

"Your right, no unisex names." Tsukune said as he concentrated hard trying to think of the perfect name for his soon to be daughter.

In all his effort all of the names he thought of just didn't seem good enough.

"Your right, I can't do this without Kurumu." Tsukune gave up and resumed eating.

* * *

There it is, the turning point of my entire story. I bet there was a lot of unexpected parts in there right? Well I already have the whole story in my head, I just need to write it down, which I am doing every day. Those of you who have hung on to this story this long, thank you. I would also have to say that this story is only about a third of the way done, or less. As for the hard part I mentioned in the last chapter, this really was the hardest part, especially the beginning (so far). You also might have noticed that there are these underlying "themes" that I have been keeping up and they have and will emerge at certain parts of the story and come together at the end.

This story is like my masterpiece and I am doing my best to make it perfect. I hope you enjoy it as much as I like writing and posting it. I wish I could tell you more about the story. . .but I can't.

Thanks for reading and reviewing I really appreciate it!


	8. This Is Goodbye

Tsukune finished up and decided to head to the library. Inside he found exactly what he was looking for, if not better. He held in his hand a small, leather bound book with beautiful, blue flowers on it, and was completely blank inside. It didn't look like the other one, but he had hoped it would be just as good. He sat down in a nearby desk and pulled out multiple colored pens and began to write in the book. He spent the rest of the day writing in it until Kurumu had come in as it started to get dark outside. Tsukune quickly pocketed the book before she could see.

"Hi Kurumu, where have you been?" She walked up to the desk he was sitting behind.

"Oh, I was just shopping with Ling-Ling since everything we had was burned down with our home." Kurumu said, sad from losing here home and everything they had just got in Hawaii.

It had meant a lot to her, more than it had to Tsukune. He felt bad for not being able to share her pain, for him the house was only a place heal and nothing more, but for Kurumu it 'had' been so much more.

"I promise our next home will be even better."he said, Kurumu smiled at him and she leaned against the desk.

"I've always wanted to live on the beach. I could go down and lay on the beach, stretch out my wings. . ." Kurumu laid herself down on the desk in front Tsukune and stared at the ceiling.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked.

"The scars are gone, but it still hurts to fly." Kurumu said, she missed flying and hadn't since that day.

"A beach house would be a good place to raise a family." he said.

Kurumu turned her head towards him and he placed a hand on her cheek.

"Yes. . ." Kurumu told him, she was completely lost in his smile and transfixed by his voice.

Kurumu could see it, he was changing, he was healing. She knew he would always be scared, but if they could just get passed, the past, they could really have a happy family together.

"Ahem." Tsukune and Kurumu looked over the the door where Ageha was now standing.

Kurumu quickly sat up on the desk and Tsukune sat up straighter in his chair.

"Hey mom. What's up?" Kurumu asked as Ageha examined the two and a soft but menacing smile appeared.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to ask Tsukune some questions." Ageha leisurely strolled over to the already uncomfortable pair.

Kurumu eyed her mother suspiciously and glanced at Tsukune's equally confused looked. She took a seat on the black leather couch and motioned to the spot next to her.

"Come Tsukune, sit with me." Ageha smiled ad Tsukune looked at Kurumu who only shrugged.

He slowly got up and walked around to her. The moment he sat down Ageha pulled him uncomfortably close to her.

"You know Tsukune I was a little worried at first. But seeing that the two of you have stayed together after so long, it really must be something." Ageha told him.

Tsukune tried his best to not notice how dangerously close his head was to Kurumu's mother's womanly possessions. He looked up at Kurumu who shrugged again equally confused about what her mother was talking about.

"Being a succubus Kurumu does have certain 'instincts', but without proper 'training', I have to ask." Ageha left the question hand in the air for a moment only increasing the discomfort in the two.

"What are you talking about mom?" Ageha ignored her daughter and looked down at Tsukune, and frowned at his confused face.

"Don't get me wrong, I have no doubt in your 'ability'. Having ensnared a succubus is proof enough to that, and your sent is so 'heavenly'." she commented.

Tsukune mind frantically raced to find a way out of her grip as it only got hotter and more uncomfortable at her suggestive wording. Kurumu sat their in shock and embarrassment hoping her mom wasn't going to do what she thought she was going to do.

"So. . .does she deserve to call herself a succubus?" Ageha giggled at his still confused look.

"Is the sex good or. . ." Agenda continued.

"Mom!" Kurumu yelled standing up from the desk now flushing an even deeper shade of red.

"Huh?" Tsukune had stopped his struggles to take in what he had heard.

"That bad huh?" Ageha frowned down at him.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu now yelled at the man wrapped in her mothers arm.

Tsukune managed to get free and waved his hands in front of him frantically.

"No Kurumu, I really like it when you. . .I mean. Ageha she really is. . .I, uh!?" Tsukune was at a loss for words, frantically looking back and forth between the angered and embarrassed Kurumu and her disappointed mother.

"Don't worry Tsukune, she is just shy and I'll give her some pointers. Sometimes I don't even think she knows why she has a tail." Ageha said suggestively and Tsukune chuckled nervously.

"Mom! I don't need any help!" Kurumu yelled blushing madly.

"You know she used to have a diary as a little girl. She used to write in different colors all the time. Pink was happy, black was sad and blue was for love. When she hit puberty, there was nothing but red pages." Ageha laughed and Tsukune nodded with his eyes wide open.

"Has everyone read my diary!?" Kurumu yelled out incredibly frustrated that her mom was still ignoring her.

"Also, when will I get to meet your parents?" Ageha asked and Tsukune and Kurumu froze in horror.

Tsukune hadn't even told his parents he even had a girlfriend much less that she was pregnant. He could just imagine his mother fainting at the sight of Kurumu being pregnant. Kurumu on the other hand did not want to introduce her 'mother' to Tsukune's parents. She was just too embarrassing and straight forward. Most of all she was very scared at what his parents would think of her now that she was pregnant and with Tsukune and that she had been lying to them for years.

"Hmmm. . .well we will get to that later. I think I am going to retire for the night. We have a big day tomorrow." Ageha stood up and exited the room leaving the two behind.

Kurumu took a seat next to Tsukune on the couch. They sat there in a very awkward silence for a while.

"Tsukune. . ."

He looked over to the very bashful and worried succubus.

"Am I. . .am I not. . .satisfying?" she asked.

Her succubus pride had been hurt and she feared that he did not 'enjoy' it as she had. She felt selfish for not even asking. She certainly could have tried harder, she was just still too shy. Tsukune put his arm around her and pulled her closer. He smiled because she was just too cute when she was bashful.

"No,no Kurumu. You are amazing in every way." He said comforting her.

They shared another kiss but this time Kurumu showed a little more effort and pushed him down against the couch. Breaking the kiss they laid on the couch relaxed in each others arms. Kurumu pawed his chest while Tsukune twirled her hair in his fingers. He waited till she fell asleep before he carried her off to bed.

[~][~][~]

Tsukune stood in the darkness for a long time, patiently awaiting for his friends. The longer he waited the darker everything got and a cold chill ran through his body as he came to the sudden realization that they were never coming back. He called out to them, he mourned for them, but they weren't coming back and it was past time to let them go. He straightened out his emotions and strengthened his resolve.

"I'm so sorry I failed you all, but I'm going to be a father and I have to be there for her. . .for both of them. I don't know if you can hear me, but this is my goodbye. I love you all." he whispered into the darkness.

Only then did several lights appear before him dancing in the darkness. Her could hear a soft and beautiful melody that was resonating from the beautiful lights as they neared him. Each light carried fond memories of his fallen friends, memories that he had long forgotten in his sorrow. They drew nearer to him combining into on magnificent light. The closer he got the happier he felt and when it touched the center of his chest, it filled the hole that had been there for so long. He was complete again and he had his heart back, almost. He looked down at where the light had been and frowned slightly, realizing that a piece of his heart was still missing. He was still thankful that they had understood and a released the pieces of his heart.

Unbeknownst to him he had an observer standing by herself in the darkness. Kurumu had watched Tsukune give his last goodbyes and then the lights had appeared. One even in her own chest that she now held in her hand. She had no idea what was going on, only that the light was pulling towards Tsukune. She held onto it tightly knowing only that the light that appeared in herself made her happy and she didn't want to let go of it. She was confused, she had not entered his dream but was pulled into it. All she knew was that if she let go of the light that she could be stuck in this darkness forever.

[~][~][~]

Tsukune woke up in a bed next to Kurumu, he felt at peace. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around Kurumu placing one on her stomach. Kurumu had woken up peacefully for once and she was startled to find Tsukune holding her. She moved her hand down to place it on his hand and smiled in content. Tsukune kissed her on the back of the head and for the first time in a long time, he believed that he could live happily for the rest of his life. They laid happily in their bed trying not to remember that today was supposed to be a sad day. They waited as long as they could before they got ready for the funeral.

Downstairs they met Fong-Fong and Ling-Ling who were greeting guests as they arrived. Many people had arrived to pay their last respects and give their condolences to the family. After Tsukune and Kurumu had given their polite offerings they went out back to stand on the deck. As they were leaning on the rail they could see the area in the back that had been prepared for Tim-Tim and Fei-Hong. Next to it there was a shrine in honor of the two. It contained pictures of the two and some precious mementoes.

Kurumu and Tsukune made their way over to pay their respects at the shrine and look at the pictures of Tim-Tim, Fei-Hong and their family. Everyone soon began to gather around for the ceremony. A simple blessing was given followed by words from close friends and family. Each one sharing a story or kind words about the two. When it was Fong-Fong's turn to speak the crowd waited patiently for him.

"What can I say that has not already been said by their close friends and family?" Fong-Fong let the silence settle as he looked over the large crowd.

"My parents were honest and good people whom I loved very much and looked up to. Even though the were enemies, their love for each other was greater than any hatred the two families had for each other. They did not deserve to die."

He let the silence settle once more and you could visibly see and feel the change in his demeanor. He glanced over to the fresh graves of his parents than to Tsukune.

"My family line has ended, for I am not able to produce an heir myself. That being said. . .I now name Tsukune Aono. . .as the new Wong family heir. May he and his children rule well and obtain our shared dreams of peace." Fong-Fong stated turning his gaze to the majority of the crowd.

Surprised murmurs erupted like wild fire as many eyes searched for the man in question. Tsukune and Kurumu had been more than surprised by the sudden announcement and the gravity of it began to sink in.

"Stand up." Ling-Ling whispered to him causing him jump slightly.

Tsukune stood to his feet causing another eruption of gasps and surprised murmurs. Tsukune Aono was revered and many had thought dead. He waited for the crowd to quite down before he addressed Fong-Fong.

"I accept and I will uphold the honor of the Wong family." Tsukune bowed and then turned towards the crowd.

He let them get a good look at him. As he was looking over the crowd his eyes fell on one in particular. Her relentless gaze did not falter and he nodded clearly remembering their agreement from yesterday.

"I am honored to stand before you now, to tell you that we will succeed in obtaining peace. I will lead the Wong family to the best of my abilities and I will be fair and just in my methods." he said slowly and deliberately.

He sat back down and Kurumu took his hand in hers.

"You were great Tsukune." Kurumu told him which made him relax a little.

Ling-Ling nodded in approval then stood to take the stand next. She thanked every for coming and the large crowd began to disperse.

Tsukune was standing alone on the small bridge that crossed over the stream in the Wong families' garden. Everything had been freshly remodeled for the funeral. He knew what he had to do but his mind kept wandering to Kurumu, who was now saying goodbye to her mother. Like most of the others at the funeral she was crying. Even though it was appropriate to cry, he hated to see her cry. He never wanted to see her cry again, especially not for him. The soft sound bubbling sounds of the stream helped distract him as he focused on the running water. He continued to focus on it as the person he had been waiting for leaned, on the rail of the bridge, next to him. She had been wearing a simple black dress and she too stared silently at the running water.

"I don't want to fight you Sun." Tsukune said quietly.

A sudden chill crept up his spine as the shadow of a cloud passed over them.

"You know what I will do if you don't." Sun said barely loud enough for him to hear.

Even as she whispered he could feel the pressure around him and he consented. He stood up from the rail of the bridge and lead her inside of the mansion. She quietly followed him through the maze of the mansion till they reached the room he was looking for. Tsukune did not hesitate to jump through the portal, into another dimension.

On the other side stood an exact replica of Hing-Kong, the very same place he had train with Touhou so long ago. He rested his hand on a nearby street light.

"All of that training. . .for nothing!" he said out loud, crushing the street light in half.

He took a deep breath to calm himself as he waited for Sun to appear through the portal. Though the one he who came through the portal was not the one he had expected, but neither was it a surprise.

"Haiji. . ."

His friend stepped out of the portal and no one else followed him. Haiji smoothed out some ruffles on his black suit.

"I won't let you hurt her, Tsukune." Tsukune analyzed his friend and he assumed that Haiji must have intercepted Sun before she could have gone through the portal.

"She leaves me no choice." Tsukune answered, he wasn't going to let anyone hurt Kurumu either.

"Let's get this over with."

"Agreed." Haiji replied.

Their energy began to grow, the air swirled and began to lash out around them. Haiji rushed Tsukune at incredible speeds. Tsukune caught his fist in his hand, causing a small shockwave of force. Haiji thrust his other fist forward only to be caught in Tsukune's other hand, resulting in a similar shockwave that forced Tsukune backwards. Haiji grasped Tsukune's wrists, simultaneously throwing his head forward while pulling Tsukune into him. Tsukune stumbled backwards, from the vicious headbutt.

"You have gotten a lot stronger." Tsukune said wiping the blood from his nose.

"I will never be that weak again! I have pushed myself past my own limits to become strong enough to protect her, even from my friends." Haiji thrust his fist threw the air causing the space around his hand to warp and twist, exploding outward with incredibly destructive force.

Tsukune dodged the brunt of the attack which demolished the lower half of the building behind him, causing it to collapse in a pile of dust. Tsukune used the cloud of dust as cover as he surged towards Haiji. He anticipated Tsukune's attack and deflected it to the side. Tsukune followed through with an uppercut only to have Haiji step to the side and deliver a powerful kick to Tsukune's midsection. The two of them broke apart and the dust finally began to settle.

"You can't beat me with that level of power Tsukune." Haiji said as he settled into his fighting stance.

Tsukune took several seconds to stall Haiji, he needed time to control his power properly. Haiji lashed out again with his "empty fist thrust" only for it to pass through the air Tsukune just occupied. Haiji barely lifted his right arm in time to block the attack aimed for his head. He quickly countered, swinging around his left elbow, connecting it to Tsukune's face. Tsukune's blood splattered across Haiji's suit, but Tsuknue was unaffected by it. They separated momentarily and Haiji removed his blood cover jacket, and Tsukune did the same.

"Even with all of that power, you still don't know how to use it. . .pathetic!" Haiji spat.

"It is still better than being a coward!" Tsukune retorted.

Their anger quickly began to rise. This was no longer a fight between friends, but a fight of redemption. Tsukune charged Haiji, shockwaves signaling every block Haiji had made. Another powerful blow was blocked by Haiji and yet another precise hit on Tsukune. They went dashing through the empty city leaving havoc in their wake. Their shear power was shattering windows and crumbling buildings. Tsukune's overwhelming power and Haiji's masterful skills at martial arts, made the two unable to gain the advantage. On and on they went went, but blocking such powerful blows began to wear on Haiji and some of Tsukune's attacks began hitting their mark. For Tsukune though, he was losing control over his power and using to much of his strength, which would not be good for either of them. Haiji noticed the new dramatic physical changes to Tsukune's body and his steadily growing power, causing him to find a new depth of anger.

"Your going to let that monster do the fighting for you! You weakling!" Haiji roared at Tsukune, and stuck him to the ground.

Tsukune fell to one knee and Haiji prepared the killing blow. Haiji put everything he had for this one last strike. An explosion of power bursts out from under him leaving him in a crater of his own dust. When it cleared he looked down, mortified that Tsukune had stopped his blow with one hand.

"I'm sorry Haiji, I won't let anyone hurt Kurumu. . ." Tsukune said as he rose to his feet.

Tsukune's entire right arm and neck had been transformed into that horrible abomination that haunted him in his dreams. Before Tsukune could deliver the final blow, the wrath of the angel herself descended upon them. The furry in her voice splitting the very ground between Tsukune and Haiji.

* * *

Well I stayed up all night to give you all this chapter. Sometimes I wonder if am am updating this to fast? Honestly, this is my first FanFic, first one I written and first one I have ever posted. I have had only on idea before this one, but that was all it was and quickly turned into a mess. I might go back later and make a story out of it though. Oh, this story is going to be so. . ._interesting_, I can't wait!

I'm sure you all know what the next chapter is going to be about. I did not hold anything back. I hope you all really like the way I portrayed Haiji and Sun.

Thanks again for reading and reviewing!


	9. No Love For Friends

"TSUKUNE! FIGHT ME!" Sun screamed, blasting Tsukune and Haiji apart.

The force of which knocked Haiji unconscious. Tsukune regain his footing and stood before her, the demon inside of him eating away at his control. Sun walked towards him, with her angelic wings splayed out behind her. Her constant singing, rapidly changing frequencies, between ground shaking and ear splitting.

"Sun! We don't have to do this!" Tsukune pleaded with her.

"AAAAAHHHH!" She screamed forcing Tsukune's vision to go black.

The mental struggle between staying focused through Sun's cries of anguish and the physical struggle to control his power was quickly becoming overwhelming and he could not maintain both for long. His body was worn out from the fight between him and Haiji. The two had been ruthless in protecting the ones they cared about.

A break in Sun's cry was all he need to break free. He lunged at Sun hoping to end this quickly before it was to late. Only feet before he reached her, did his body contort in pain, dramatically slowing his charge. Sun did not waste the opportunity as she thrust her heel out catching Tsukune in the dead center of his throat crushing his windpipe. He coughed up blood and collapsed to his knees.

"Haiji has been teaching me how to fight and the throat is a vulnerable spot for anyone." Sun said looking down at him pitifully.

Tsukune tried to stand, but his muscles violently protested. Even now her deadly song of silence was easily destroying his already wounded body.

"The great Tsukune Aono! The Silent Reaper! Are you so weak that I have defeated you so easily? You were supposed to end it! How am I supposed to go on!" Sun screamed at him, she then reached down and lifted up his chin.

"He trusted you." Sun whispered remorsefully then released him and stood above him.

"I shall put you out of your misery for both of our sakes! I'll be sure to let Kurumu know you tried!" she said venomously.

As hard as he might he could not react and the only option he had left was to relinquish control. A single tear fell from her cold unrelenting eyes as she prepared to kill Tsukune. Before the teardrop could hit the ground or before Tsukune gave into his internal demon, a blazing inferno of blue and black fire erupted between them.

Tsukune could barley see through the flames as the blue haired succubus tackled Sun from above. The two of them went rolling through the fire only leaving Kurumu unscathed. Sun unleashed the power of her voice, knocking Kurumu into the air. Kurumu painfully remained flying as she stared down at the siren below her. Sun took flight after her, unleashing another volley of attacks. Kurumu dove under them, urgently aware that she need to end this quickly. Sun's attacks destroyed the buildings as Kurumu flew in between them, occasionally getting hit by the rubble. She faltered as her wing pained her, causing her to get hit by Sun's voice. She collapsed into the ground and Sun landed next to her. Kurumu slowly stood up and faced her.

"Do you know what you almost did! If you would have pushed Tsukune any farther there would have been no hope for any of us! I don't think I could bring him back a third time!" Kurumu yelled at Sun.

"I knew." Sun said simply, looking Kurumu dead in the eyes.

Kurumu stared at her in disbelief, her anger mounting rapidly.

"You selfish bitch!" Kurumu yelled.

"Don't you dare judge me! The one you love is still alive!" Sun yelled furiously.

The sky began to darken and the fire surrounded the two of them. The fire and the darkness in an epic battle of control, the darkness descending and the fire rising. Tsukune watched helplessly from the sidelines as the two things he cared about most stood in a ring of fire with "The Siren in the Dark". Tsukune's strength was quickly draining, but not from fatigue. While he was getting weaker Kurumu was getting stronger at the same rate. He could feel his strength leave him and flow to Kurumu through their bond. The scars of the abomination began to recede from his body and Kurumu's flames began to overwhelm the darkness. In an instant Tsukune's view was blocked by a dome of fire that surrounded Kurumu and Sun.

Inside the dome, Sun was oblivious to the power struggle between her and Kurumu. Sun sweated under the heat of the fire and her breathing became ragged.

"Do you really want to die so badly!?" Kurumu said, staring at the silent Sun.

She clenched her fists, rage still filled her eyes, she had been so close.

"How could you. . ." Sun whispered venomously.

The walls of the dome began to close in on the two of them, ever so slowly. Voice full of rage and tears streaming down her face, Sun could not hold it back any longer as years of torment and rage blacked her heart and her reasoning. Fully prepared to kill her friend and her unborn daughter, Sun unleashed it all. The blast passed through Kurumu harmlessly and melded into the wall of fire. Her voice didn't have its strength anymore and her strength began to fade.

"My voice? What have you done to me!" Sun accused weakling, barley able to stay standing.

"Kind of hard to sing without any oxygen isn't it?" Kurumu told the siren, unsympathetically.

The fire Kurumu controls was completely surrounding them and burning all of the oxygen in the air. Sun began to collapse to the ground as Kurumu neared her.

"You tried to kill my destined one, and attacked me and my child!?" Kurumu accused, anger sheathing into her own voice.

"Then kill me! What are you waiting for!" Sun yelled nearly passing out from the heat and lack of oxygen.

"Your so. . .selfish." Kurumu accused her again and Sun lashed out at her, her hand passing through the illusion.

"You don't know anything!" Sun yelled, her vision began to fade.

"What about Haiji? Are you just going to leave him the same way Gin left you?" Kurumu said quietly.

"Its not the same!" she answered.

"It is exactly the same." Kurumu told her and the illusion of her vanished.

Sun body began to violently shake, thinking about Haiji, being forced to realize the truth and recognize Haiji's love for her.

"Haiji. . ." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"You have always been there for me. Sharing my burden with me, but I have been too blind to see it. I only wanted revenge, I only wanted it to end! Now. . .now it's to late." Sun sadly concluded.

"I'm sorry Haiji. . .please forgive me!" Sun cried openly.

Sun collapsed to the ground, her breathing was short and ragged, tears streaming down her face. She only wished she could only hear his voice one more time. Fond memories of her and Haiji flooded her mind comforting her in her lasts breaths.

"Sun!" a distant cry sounded, Sun smiled at the voice, she could now die in peace.

"Sun!" Haiji yelled again through the fire.

"Haiji. . .please." Sun pleaded for him to release his hold on her.

Through the crack of her eyelids she could see the dark figure of Haiji burst through the flames, bringing the life of the outside world with him. His panic stricken face only filled her with sadness, guilt and regret. Haiji picked her up and held her in his arms.

"No Sun, no! Please don't leave me! You can't!" Haiji pleaded with her.

Sun mind began to clear and she was forcefully being brought back to life.

"Why Haiji!? Why!?" she cried in his arms.

Haiji gripped her tighter trying to physically pour his love into her.

"You know why Sun. You know why." he said as he rocked her back and fourth.

The fire around them began to dissipate and Sun continued cry in his arms. He held the back of her head against his chest and his other arm was wrapped around her waist.

"It is okay Sun. I will always be her for you. You don't have to fear the darkness." Haiji said trying to comfort her.

Sun cried for a long time and Haiji did the only thing he could, he gave her all of his love.

Tsukune staggered as fast as he could to Kurumu when she appeared. With only on thing on his mind.

"Kurumu! Are you okay, is the baby!?" he asked as he gripped her into a hug.

"Yes Tsukune, we are fine. She only ever hit my illusions." she told him, as she too embraced him.

He was so relieved that he was reluctant to let go of her. Tsukune took one last look at Sun and Haiji before he departed with Kurumu supporting him. The once perfect replica of Hong Kong know lay in ruins, from the devastating fight between friends, that should have never happened. They were all tired and sore and had a lot to think about.

[~][~][~]

The next morning Tsukune woke up without having a single dream. He almost thought he had not fallen asleep in the first place. It had felt so good to wake up, quiet, relaxed and. . .happy. The only thing he wanted to do was be with Kurumu, to spend every waking moment with her. Everything that was on his mind was about Kurumu and how perfect she is. He rolled over and embraced the sleeping succubus that shared his bed. He took in a deep breath, delighting in her scent. He placed a kiss on the side of her cheek, that stirred her from sleep. They didn't say a word as she silently acknowledged him by grasping his hand in front of her. The laid there enjoying each others presence.

"I love you Tsukune." Kurumu said quietly.

Tsukune brought her closer, preparing to tell her what had been on his mind for a while now.

"Kurumu. . .will you marry me?" he whispered quietly into her ear.

His words echoed around in her head along with mixed thoughts of happiness. A happiness that swelled in her chest and formed tears in her eyes.

"Yes Tsukune! Yes!" Kurumu said happily.

She rolled over on top of him, hugging him tightly and giving him a kiss. Tsukune place his hands on her side and ran them up her back. Kurumu shuddered when his hands reached her shoulder blades, the spot where her wings formed. Tsukune broke the kiss and Kurumu looked down at his worried face. She slowly let out her wings and her tail, wincing at the slight pain. She was still sore from flying so much the day before. Tsukune gentle rubbed his hands along the sides of her wings and the slowly working his way down to the tips. Tsukune's gentle menstruations made Kurumu quiver and tail twitch. Ever now and then he would find a sore spot, making Kurumu clutch painfully at his chest.

"Beautiful. . .your so beautiful Kurumu." Tsukune complemented and Kurumu rewarded him with a kiss.

They enjoyed each others company as Tsukune played with her hair as Kurumu traced the scars on his chest. Their thoughts drifting into happiness and longing.

"Do you think Sun and Haiji will be alright?" Kurumu asked.

Tsukune took his time to reply, carefully analyzing his friends.

"Sun just has to open up her heart and one day they will be happy." Tsukune told her.

"Are we happy?" she asked him.

Tsukune took a deep breath and pulled his hand out of her hair.

"That depends. . ." he said.

"Depends on what?" Kurumu asked slightly worried.

"Wether or not you are ticklish." Tsukune said with a smile.

"Huh?" Kurumu said lifting her head up.

By the time she saw his coy smile, it was to late to escape. Kurumu writhed in joyous agony as his quick fingers danced up and down her body. She tried to fight him off but he had rendered her movements useless and uncontrollable. She desperately tried to protect herself with her arms while she frantically lashed out with her legs. She started running out of breath and her stomach soon began to hurt. Relentless, would have been the word she would describe him, as the sound of her laughter rang throughout their bedroom and farther down the halls.

[~][~][~]

In another bedroom farther down the hall, Sun and Haiji relaxed in silence in their bed. Haiji had carried her back to the bedroom after the fight, and she had to guarantee him that she was alright. She had stayed up most of the night waring with her emotions. She really did love Gin and once thought that they would be together forever. She had also really liked Haiji, but not in the same way as she liked Gin. Now that Gin was gone, was she supposed to have these feelings for Haiji? Sun always knew how Haiji felt about her, but she ignored it to seek her revenge and dwell in her own self pity. Haiji not only saved her from Kurumu but from herself, and she could no longer ignore his feelings for her. She certainly could not ignore the feeling she began having for Haiji. Before he fell asleep last night, Haiji had given Sun a kiss, which only added to the war of her emotions. She had curled up next to him and he protectively wrapped and arm around her.

Now they were both awake and laid in the same position. The distinct cries of Kurumu laughter had reached their room. They enjoyed the long forgotten sound of laughter. Sun only hoped that they could be happy like they were. The laughter was peaceful and relaxing and for Sun, it let her know that they were okay. It let her know that she had not gone to far. She also hoped that they would forgive her, she had already cried out her apologies on Haiji chest, but she also needed to tell them herself.

"Sun. . ." Haiji said grasping her attention.

"I have told you this before. . .but this time I hope it means something. I love you." Haiji told her gently.

Sun's breath caught in her throat and a warmness spread throughout her body. It was that simple reaction that confirmed her feelings for him, that she had been waring over all night.

"I. . .I love you too." Sun told him barley loud enough.

Haiji's hands started to shake and his throat felt constricted. He could not believe he had heard Sun's confession of her feelings for him. His three year heartache had been cured and now they could be happy. Haiji gripped her tighter and they both knew that they could now move on.

[~][~][~]

Downstairs Fong-Fong waited for Tsukune and Kurumu to join him, so they could go over their plans. He did not mind waiting, his friends happiness was more important than his revenge. His sister Ling-Ling already left to find Yukari's parents, but witches can be very hard to find, especially if they don't want to be. He just hoped Ling-Ling was not too late.

It wasn't long until they finally did show up, and Fong-Fong could clearly see that they were genuinely happy. They were both smiling and holding hands and so close to each other they looked inseparable. Fong-Fong even considered calling the mission off. He quickly put aside such thoughts knowing they would also be targeted like he was.

"Good morning." Fong-Fong said as they sat down in a black leather couch across from him.

"Good morning." The both replied, still trying to be respectful of Fong-Fong's recent loses.

"Let's get to it then. We found a way to get into the Snow Village's barrier, or at least they are going to allow us through. All you have to do is give the Snow Priestess this and send back her reply." Fong-Fong told them handing Tsukune a simple envelope.

He then pulled out a folder and handed it to them also. Kurumu grabbed it and quickly looked through it.

"After you are done in the Snow Village, that folder will tell you how to get the Werwolf's Den. It also has basic information that you may need to know. Just tread lightly when you get there, they are a very. . .quick tempered sort." he told them.

"We need to make a detour, before we go to the Snow Village. It has to be done." Tsukune told him.

Kurumu and Fong-Fong looked at him questionably. They waited for him to continue but he looked deep in thought.

"Where?" Kurumu finally asked.

"We need to go see my parents." Tsukune told them.

Kurumu stiffened in fear, she didn't know if she could handle what his parents thought of her. She did not make such a great first impression the last time she was there. Not to mention that she had been lying to them for three years and she was pregnant. Tsukune comforted her with a smile. Fong-Fong agreed and made the appropriate adjustments to his plans.

Before they departed he asked Kurumu if he could have a quick word with Fong-Fong alone. She was reluctant to let him out of her sight, but he had insisted. When she closed the door behind her Tsukune turned to Fong-Fong.

"We are getting married!" he told Fong-Fong happily.

"I didn't see a ring. . ." Fong-Fong teased him.

"I know, I know. I got it all figured out." he said grinning madly.

"Then, congratulations! I hope it's a beautiful wedding." Fong-Fong happily said.

"We'll your not going to miss it, your the best man!" Tsukune said.

"I. . .I am honored." he said simply a little stunned by the news.

"Good! I'll see you when we get back." he told Fong-Fong and left the room to rejoin Kurumu.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I had a very long and uninteresting English paper to write. Anyway, I really hope you like the way I portrayed Sun and Haiji. I went over it many times to make sure I got it right. Just so you know, this story never runs out of surprises. I have a whole list of them, I don't think it will be to much either. I think all of them will fit in the story perfectly.

Thanks again to all of my faithful viewers and all the reviews! I do appreciate what you think of my story and how it is progressing. I look forward to reading the reviews.


	10. Priority Number One

Kurumu waited patiently for Tsukune in the lobby with their bags. He had returned back upstairs to retrieve something important. Meanwhile Fong-Fong had come out to say goodbye to Kurumu as well.

"So how is everything going?" Kurumu asked Fong-Fong about his preparation for the upcoming war.

"Good, we have volunteers who want to be on the 'winning side' or the side with Tsukune Aono, the Silent Reaper and the Queen of Darkness." he told her casually.

"Queen of Darkness?" Kurumu looked at him puzzled, she had not heard of anyone by that name.

"Ya apparently she took out six vampires in a matter of seconds. Even the ones not brutally wounded went insane." Fong-Fong told her and looked up at the confused Kurumu.

"Wait! That was me! They are calling me the 'Queen of Darkness'?" Kurumu asked in disbelief.

Fong-Fong nodded slowly and Kurumu collapsed into a chair.

"They are not very original with names are they?" Fong-Fong asked her.

"I. . .I like it." Kurumu said.

Fong-Fong smiled at her and she whispered the name to herself. She thought it was a very fitting name since succubus were creatures of the night. Also because her heart and soul had been lost in the darkness for so long and now that she had conquered that darkness. Not that she didn't have help from a little light now growing inside of her. Tsukune returned back down the stairs with nothing in his hands but Kurumu did not ask. Fong-Fong and Kurumu said their goodbyes and Tsukune repeated his.

Tsukune and Kurumu boarded the the Wong families private jet, that would take them to Japan. Sun and Haiji had already been boarded on the plane, since they needed a way back to Japan also. When Tsukune and Kurumu noticed them, they paused momentarily. The only one who did not make eye contact with each other was Sun. She had kept her head down and her eyes focused on the ground. Tsukune gave a quick glance towards Sun, causing Haiji to put an arm around her protectively.

Kurumu was the first to make a move as she sat down across from Sun. Tsukune followed her, sitting across from Haiji. The engines of the plane began to start up and before long they began to move down the runway. No one said a single word as the plane began to take off. They all knew what had to happen next if they were going to repair their friendship. The silence stretched on and the plane finally leveled off.

"Tsukune, lets go get a drink." Haiji said breaking the silence.

". . .sure. Would you girls care for anything? They have non-alcoholic drinks also." Tsukune said, looking between Sun and Kurumu.

Sun shook her head slowly still looking down.

"Water please." Kurumu said with a smile.

The two walked into the bar and closed the door behind them. Haiji walked behind the counter and browsed through the contents of the cabinets.

"Thanks. . .I thought it would be easier for her to apologize to you two, one at a time." Haiji said sifting through some bottles.

"She doesn't need to apologize to me. I know how she feels." Tsukune said.

Haiji nodded and pulled out a bottle of his liking.

"She is sorry you know." Haiji told him now placing ice in the cups.

He then filled the glasses halfway with imported whiskey.

"Getting married huh?" Haiji asked.

Tsukune nodded, taking the glass from Haiji.

"We'll that's something to drink to I suppose. Cheers!" Haiji said proudly.

They nicked glasses and took a long drought each.

"You're going to be dad!" Haiji added loudly.

They raised their glasses again and cheered then Haiji refilled the glasses. The drink burned all the way down, causing Tsukune to grimace a little.

"To Sun." Tsukune said.

"To Kurumu." Haiji said and they cheered for a third time.

"To our lost friends." Tsukune said much more reverent.

Haiji stood still for a moment with his eyes closed, giving their lost friends a moment of silence.

"May they rest in peace." Haiji said solemnly and both of them finished off their glasses.

Haiji slammed his glass down in an accidental slip of anger. They both stared down at their own glasses deep in thought.

"I think we have given them enough time, they should be good." Haiji said and threw Tsukune a bottle of water.

"And us, are we good?" Tsukune asked him.

Haiji was silent and expressionless as he stared off into nothing.

"We are still friends." he said finally.

Tsukune nodded and followed him out. As they entered the other room they were both happy to see Sun and Kurumu talking and smiling, sitting next to each other. Kurumu relinquished Haiji's seat and returned to her own. Tsukune handed her the bottle of water and she snuggled up to him.

Tsukune noticed that Sun began giving him nervous glances before returning her gaze back to the floor. When Tsukune caught her eye he gave her a warm smile and a quick nod. Sun visually relaxed and gave him a soft smile and her eyes began to moisten with tears. Haiji placed his arm around her and she laid against him. Sun was happy that her friends were so forgiving.

[~][~][~]

The flight to Japan was not a long one and they enjoyed themselves with small talk. They separated at the airport with promises of reunion. Tsukune and Kurumu were now boarded on a train back to Tsukune's parents house. They watched to scenery flow by, from city to country and then back to city. Tsukune began noticing unusually many ayashi everywhere they went. Many of the ones they got close to looked like they were looking for something. While others looked like they where hiding, but all of them looked afraid. As they were getting off of the train Kurumu also noticed.

"Tsukune, what's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know, let's keep moving." he told her.

They exited the station and made their way to his parent's house in a cab. The farther away from the train station the less ayashi they began to sense. While Tsukune had been focusing on the ayashi Kurumu's attention was drawn to more urgent matters. She was sitting next to Tsukune in the cab, focusing on her own clasped hands. She was dreading the fact that any moment they would be at his parents house.

"What would they think? Why would they say? What would they do?" Kurumu asked herself.

"What are we going to do!? What are we going to say!?" Kurumu continued to think, swirling up huge amounts of anxiety.

The cab soon pulled up to the house. They paid the driver and and exited the cab, but Tsukune's attention was drawn elsewhere. Tsukune barley sensed four ayashi in the immediate vicinity and assumed that they were the Headmaster's men sent to guard his family. Tsukune only realize that they were standing awkwardly in front of the door, when Kurumu tugged on his shirt. She stood behind Tsukune trying to hide herself as much as possible. Tsukune's anxiety also began to build as he focused on the door. He knocked three times, which was followed by the sounds of patient footsteps coming to answer the door.

"Hello. . .?" Tsukune's mother Kasumi said as she opened the door.

A short silence occurred, followed by Kurumu's slight fidgeting behind Tsukune.

"Hello mom. . .it is me, Tsukune." Tsukune said.

"Tsukune? Oh Tsukune!" Kasumi said happily.

His mother jumped forward and and hugged Tsukune tightly.

"It has been so long, you don't call and you look so different!" Kasumi said with tears forming in her eyes.

"I know mom, I'm sorry." Tsukune said and embraced his mother.

"It's okay, you can tell me all about it." she said happily.

It was then that Kasumi noticed Kurumu standing behind Tsukune.

"Mom, you remember Kurumu right?" Tsukune asked motioning towards her.

"Hello Mrs. Aono, it is nice to meet you again." Kurumu said politely with an edge of nervousness.

"Kurumu. . .yes of corse. You were with the others last time Tsukune visited." Kasumi said clearly remembering the awful incident involving her poor, innocent son.

"Are the others here as well and what about Ms. Akashiya?" she asked a little worried and curious.

Kurumu's held her breath as she watched Tsukune's reaction. As far as she could tell he did not even flinch when Moka was mentioned. Kasumi stared at Tsukune's expressionless face and she realized why he looked so different. His eyes, they did not shine, they did not look happy not like they used to. They just looked cold, dark and lifeless.

"Tsukune. . .is everything alright?" Kasumi asked very worried after the moment of silence.

"Everything is fine, as a matter of fact. . .everything is great." Tsukune said happily and pulled Kurumu to his side.

Kasumi smiled at the good news and relived to see him happy, but those eyes were still there.

"We'll come in, you can tell me all about it." Kasumi said and ushered them in.

They sat down in the living room and Kasumi went to make them some tea.

"Kurumu what's wrong?" Tsukune asked, having noticed her uneasiness.

"It's just. . .what are we going to tell them? We are getting married , I am pregnant not to mention the fact that I am a succubus. Your family doesn't even know me! What would they think of me?" she said in a whisper.

"Everything will be fine, I am sure they will understand. I won't tell them anything you don't want me to, but they will find out eventually." Tsukune told her gently.

"Thanks Tsukune." she said and leaned against him.

It wasn't long until Kasumi returned with some tea for them to enjoy. Kasumi did not miss the fact that the two of them were acting so comfortable around each other. He looked happy, but something was wrong, he was not the same Tsukune she had raised not so long ago.

"Your father will be here any moment. I'm sure he will be happy to see you." she told them.

"Why don't you fill me in on what's happened. Those letters you sent me were very vague and all of mine got returned." Kasumi said with a frown.

"Ya, security around the school has been very tight after some. . .incidents. Nothing to worry about though." Tsukune lied.

"What about you two? Are you. . ." his mother asked, leaving her question open.

"Well um, we're. . ." he paused looking to Kurumu, who nodded slightly.

"We are pretty serious." he told her.

"I don't understand. How serious can you be? You are both still so young." his mother said confused.

Before Tsukune could answer the front door opened. Their attention turned towards Kyoko as she walked into the living room.

"Hi Auntie!" Kyoko said cheerfully.

She then looked towards Tsukune and Kurumu and beamed brightly.

"Tsuki! Kurumu! I didn't expect to see you so soon!" she said as she rushed the two and gave them each a very heartfelt hug.

"Well we were passing through and I thought we should stop by." Tsukune told her after she was done hugging him.

"Oh I forgot. Kyoko won the whole family a trip to Hawaii, isn't that great!" Kasumi said.

"Wow, really? That is great!" Tsukune said feigning surprise.

Kyoko gave him a quick wink and Tsukune smiled. His mother began going on and on about all of the activities she had planed and all the fun they were going to have. It was nice for Tsukune to know that his family was still the same and that they were happy.

"What about you Tsukune? Kyoko said you had school but you are on break right? So I am sure you can come too." his mother said happily.

"It would be nice, but we already have plans." he told her.

Kasumi looked back and fourth between Tsukune and Kurumu.

"Oh. . .well I'm sure Kurumu could also. . .um, how serious are you two?" she asked remembering her previous question.

"Auntie. . .I already told you that he was head over heels for her." Kyoko told her and gave Tsukune another wink.

Tsukune nodded in thanks, even now she was still trying to take care of him.

"I'm just surprised he hasn't asked her to marry him yet." Kyoko said with a laugh.

"Don't be silly they are much to young." Kasumi said joining in on the fun.

Kurumu was frozen in fear and she could not say or do anything but squeeze Tsukune's hand very tightly. Tsukune remained silent as he tried to figure out what Kurumu wanted him to do. Suddenly Kasumi's motherly intuition kicked in and she focused on the two very awkward looking couple sitting across from her.

"I mean, I want to be an auntie someday too, but I can wait a couple years for that, right Tsukune?" Kyoko said not noticing the sudden transition.

Kurumu tightened up even more and feebly tried to escape Kasumi's gaze behind Tsukune.

"She knows! She knows everything!" Kurumu thought frantically.

"If she knows I'm pregnant and that we are engaged, then she knows that I have done things to Tsukune. She probably knows that I was the one who forged those letters, of course she would recognize that it wasn't his handwriting on the letters! That means she thinks something is going on at the school and that I am. . .a succubus!" she thought frenzied and hysterically.

Many different scenarios passed though her he'd about how she would be feared or rejected by Tsukune's family if they found out she was an ayashi.

"What's going on?" Kyoko asked, looking between Kasumi, Tsukune and Kurumu who was slightly shaking.

Tsukune gave up on trying to communicate with Kurumu and faced his mother and cousin. He took a deep breath about what was causing the happiness to overflow inside of him.

"Well Kyoko. . .mom. I want you to know that everything is going to be alright and I don't regret anything." he said as much for Kurumu as for them.

Tsukune put a comforting hand around Kurumu.

"I am going to be a dad." Tsukune told them.

"You mean your. . ." Kyoko asked Kurumu, who nodded in affirmation.

The thought about being a dad was still new to Tsukune, but thinking about it made him happy. Meanwhile Kasumi's was spinning very fast and she was left speechless. She knew something was not right but she could not figure it out. Everyone's attention was turned towards her. She did not know how to react, she was not angry or disappointed. She was just afraid for them.

All of her worry began to wash away when she saw how happy Tsukune looked. She was not going to burden them with all of her worry, Kurumu just looked to scared. She was just going to have to trust in her son.

"Tsukune dear, could you go and make us some more tea?" Kasumi asked.

"Um, ya sure." Tsukune said slightly caught off guard.

Kurumu helplessly watched Twukune walk away. She tried not to fidget under Kasumi's unrelenting gaze.

"So, do you love Tsukune?" Kasumi asked Kurumu.

Kurumu was shocked and offended that she was asked such a question.

"Yes of course I do! I love him more than anything! He is my destined one and I would do anything for him!" Kurumu told her sincerely.

Kasumi smiled catching Kurumu off guard.

"How far along are you?" Kyoko asked.

"We just found out." Kurumu said.

"Are you scared?" Kasumi asked Kurumu.

"I. . .no. It wasn't exactly planned. . .but I want this and so does Tsukune." Kurumu told them.

Her words touched Kasumi's heart. They sounded very sincere and Kasumi believed her.

"So how did you two get so close?" Kasumi asked her.

"Well, we have always been there for each other, through the good times. . .and the bad." Kurumu said, barley whispering the last part.

"Are there anymore surprises I should know about?" Kasumi asked with a smile trying to bring up the mood.

They were distracted by the ringing of the phone in the other room. Kasumi excused herself and went to answer the phone. Kyoko immediately moved to seat herself next to Kurumu.

"First of all, congratulations!" Kyoko said and hugged Kurumu.

"Secondly, your not going to tell them you are a succubus, are you?" Kyoko whispered to her.

"What am I supposed to tell his parents? They are going to find out when the see that the baby is a succubus." Kurumu whispered back.

"Even though Tsukune is human?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, it could be an incubi, but that is very uncommon. So everyone always assumes that it is a girl." Kurumu told her quietly.

"So I am going to be getting a niece?" Kyoko asked happily.

"Yes, but what am I supposed to do?" Kurumu asked.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Kyoko said comfortingly.

Kurumu definitely did not feel like everything was going to be alright.

Kasumi had gotten the phone call from Koji, saying that he would not be back till late at night. Kasumi did not know what to do, everything was happening so fast. It made it a little easier seeing that Kyoko fully accepted Kurumu. She would have thought Kyoko would have been the biggest protester in Tsukune getting involved with anyone. Kyoko was always so protective of Tsukune. As much as Kasumi should have been worried, the thought of having a grandchild filled her with joyous thoughts. She would wait for Koji so that she could talk to him about all of the things that worried her.

[~][~][~]

Tsukune was taking a walk down the street, not far from the house. He had asked Kyoko to distract Kurumu while he went to get some fresh air. He sat down at the nearby bus stop and waited. It did not take long for one of the Headmaster's guard to show up and take a seat next to him.

"Any threats?" Tsukune asked without really acknowledging the man in the suit.

"Nothing we can't handle." said the guard, Tsukune vaguely noticed that it was the same man from the airport.

"There is one peculiar problem." he told Tsukune.

"Just before you showed up an ayashi arrived. She seems to be waiting for something, for you most likely, but she is keeping her distance." the guard said.

"You just protect my family. I will protect Kurumu and myself." Tsukune said.

The guard nodded in understanding. Tsukune could sense the ayashi in the vicinity and one of them did feel familiar. It was quite possible that she was watching them right now.

"The Headmaster has another request for you." the man continued.

"I am already fighting his war, we are even." Tsukune said.

"Yes, but the Headmaster thought you would like to make a request of your own." he said.

Tsukune took a moment to respond, he knew what he had to do to keep their child safe. He did not make the same promise with their child as he did with Kurumu.

"If. . .if I cannot protect her. . .if I lose control. . .you will take her as far away from me as you can and keep her and the baby safe." Tsukune told him clearly.

He would break his promise with Kurumu again to keep their child safe, especially if Kurumu would also be safe. She would hate him and probable never forgive him, but it was better than the alternative. Hopefully it would not come down to that.

"Agreed, and in return the Headmaster just wants some of you blood." the man said.

"It's not really my blood is it?" Tsukune said, wondering what the Headmaster could want with the blood.

"Agreed." Tsukune said, a small price to pay for the protection of the people he cared about.

The man pulled out two small vials and a needle and began drawing his blood. The man pocketed the vials and stood to leave.

"If I lose Kurumu. . .I will willingly give it control." Tsukune told the man in a low warning tone.

"That possible outcome has already been calculated." the guard said and walked away.

[~][~][~]

Kurumu could not get away from Kyoko to see what Tsukune was up to. When he returned she kept her suspicions to herself. She did notice a faint lingering sent on him, that she did her best to memorize. After Tsukune left, Kasumi, Kyoko and Kurumu began having a polite conversation, mostly just getting to know each other better. Kurumu was incredibly relieved and happy that Kasumi was being so nice and understanding.

The day passed by quickly and soon everyone was in their rooms preparing to go to sleep. Kurumu waited for Tsukune to fall asleep, she always knew the exact moment he fell asleep. As quietly as she could she got out of the bed. Kurumu then slipped out of the window wearing some of Tsukune's pajamas. She painfully used her wings to lower herself to the ground silently. She straightened up and took a deep breath of the cool night air. She immediately picked up the sent that she smelled earlier on Tsukune. She followed it, slightly getting more potent.

She stopped in front of a large tree that was just a short walk down the street. Stepping out from behind the tree was the man she had been waiting for. Seeing the man only confirmed her suspicions. She easily put the clues together and rightly assumed that he was one of the Headmaster's men.

"Kurumu Kurono, priority number one." the man said and introduced himself.

"How did you find me?" he asked her.

"Lately I have had a heightened sense of smell, and your sent was not hard to follow." Kurumu explained.

"Ah, how may I help you?" he asked.

"Tsukune does his best to keep secrets from me, believing that he is keeping me safe, but I can read him like an open book. Also being a succubus I can feel the worries that weigh down on his heart and being able to look into his memories doesn't hurt either." Kurumu told him and he waited patiently for her to continue.

"Even without my succubus abilities, I know what he asked of you. I do not blame him. I know he would have kept our promise, but our child changes everything. I have come to offer a counter proposal." Kurumu told him.

"Tsukune has already bargained with the Headmaster. What could you possibly offer?" the man said seriously.

"How about you life?" Kurumu said making the man stiffen slightly.

"Our lives were forfeit long ago." he told her calmly.

"Then I will take your freedom." Kurumu said slowly.

Before the man could look away from her, her was already trapped under her charm. The man swayed slightly before falling to his knees.

"I will not let our daughter grow up without a father." Kurumu said and lowered herself down to his level.

"Now tell me. . .why am I priority number one?"

* * *

Ten chapters in, is the story getting interesting for you? I think I left some pretty nice cliffhangers in there for you to enjoy. Hopefully you all liked this chapter as well. It was a little difficult writing and explaining Kasumi's reactions and emotions. I will probably elaborate on that more in the next chapter.

Now I don't know a lot about pregnancy since I'm a guy(is that a viable excuse? I don't know.), but I know that women get a heightened sense of smell when they are pregnant, so I used that. I also know it is to early to tell if it is a boy or a girl, but they assume it is a girl because it is more likely.

Anyways sorry the update took so long. I had to make sure it was as perfect as I could make it. I also might have broken my hand, (I'm not sure) so it took longer than I wanted it to.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it and look forward to what you think.


	11. Can We Really Be Happy

"I said. . .why am I priority number one?" Kurumu asked the guard she had charmed.

"If you died, the world would be in grave danger." he said.

"What do you mean?" Kurumu asked.

"The power that runs through Tsukune's veins is not his. The only things keeping it in check is the love he has for you and sheer will power. If you were to die, he would willingly give it control. Which is a likely circumstance if you were to fight the vampires." the guard finished saying.

"You, the Headmaster, you are all afraid. None of you think I can handle that darkness inside of him." Kurumu said menacingly.

"Not in you current state." the guard said motioning towards her stomach.

"Don't worry about me. I already have plans for that." Kurumu told him and the guard nodded slowly.

"Now listen and listen close. You will not separate Tsukune and I under any circumstances. You will do as I tell you and nothing more." she told him clearly and he nodded.

"You will go about your business as usual, but before you go I want to have a talk with your. . .friends." Kurumu told him.

[~][~][~]

Tsukune woke up bright and early in an old but familiar room. His parents had not changed a thing since he had left. They must have expected him to come back after high school. Luckily his bed was big enough for Kurumu and himself. His mother's reaction to their big news was not what he thought it was going to be. It was more of a state of shock than panic or anger that he thought would happen. He still has to face his father and he has no idea how that is going to turn out. At least Kyoko was supportive and perhaps a little to eager to be an aunt.

He sat up and looked down at Kurumu, she was laying in the opposite direction that Tsukune was, and she was on top of the covers. He could only wonder as to why she was in that position, because she definitely was not like that when he went to bed. Even sprawled out on the bed, she is still a very cute sleeper. Tsukune leaned forward and brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead. He then moved down and placed a kiss on her exposed belly.

Tsukune carefully climbed over her to get out of the bed. He went to the open window and closed it quietly. He gently picked her up and turned her around and put a pillow under her head and the covers on top of her. He kneeled down beside the bed and took Kurumu's hand into his. He placed a gentle kiss on her hand and held it firmly.

"Thank you Kurumu. I am happy, I am finally happy. I want to wake up every morning with you by my side. I want to travel the world with you and show you that you are the most beautiful thing in it. I want to hold you tighter and tighter and I don't ever want to let go. You are so perfect in every way and so beautiful that it would be impossible to put it into words. I want to be there for you the way you were always there for me. I am going to be a father and you are going to be a wonderful and caring mother. We will grow old and we may have our differences but we will still be together just like we are now." Tsukune told her sincerely, still holding her hand.

He smiled gently and leaned forward. He brushed the hair out of her face again.

"You know, you don't have to pretend to be asleep. I knew you were awake the whole time." he said softly.

Kurumu opened her eyes and blushed, slightly embarrassed. Tsukune leaned forward and kissed her and she wrapped her arms around the back of his head. She did not let go of him until she was satisfied. They had broken apart but she still held onto him.

"Tsukune. . .just tell me. Please tell me that. . .that you love me." Kurumu asked with watery eyes.

Tsukune smiled and leaned his forehead against hers. He locked eyes with her and she held onto him tighter.

"Kurumu. . .I . . .am so close. My heart has healed greatly and when I am with you it feels complete. I want it to be whole, I want it to be perfect before I give it to you." Tsukune said lovingly.

"Tsukune, I don't need it to be perfect. I just need it to be yours." Kurumu said slightly crying.

"I promise Kurumu. I promise that all of you dreams will come true, every. . .single. . .one." Tsukune said as he pulled out a small book from under his bed.

"What is that?" Kurumu asked looking at the book that Tsikune held between them.

"I have been working as much as I could on this, day and night." he said as he handed her the small book.

Kurumu sat up and opened the small book and began reading.

"What is this a diary?" Kurumu asked as she started to read.

Tsukune only nodded as she kept on reading. Sudden realization hit her and she placed her hand over her moth to cover her gasp.

"This. . .this is my diary?" she asked in an emotionally choked voice.

"Ever since our home was destroyed I. . .this was the only thing that I could think of to make it up to you. If I hadn't been so selfish and careless, they would have never come looking for me and they wouldn't have burned down out home. I'm sorry Kurumu. . .I am sorry that I had to put you through all of that." Tsukune said.

"What's this?" Kurumu asked looking closer at the diary.

"Since I know everything about what you had in your diary, I thought I would write my own right along side of yours. I wrote everything I could remember since being a kid and I treated it like my own diary. . .so I guess we are even for me reading your diary." Tsukune said scratchy the back of his neck.

"This is perfect Tsukune. It is exactly the way I remembered it." Kurumu said flipping through the pages, stopping every now and then to read some of Tsukune's entries.

Kurumu was so happy that she started to well with tears. She grasped Tsukune tightly and cried on his shoulder.

"I love you so much Tsukune, you are the best!" she cried into his chest.

"Soon we will have our own home where we can raise our daughter and we can put everything else behind us." Tsukune told her.

"Tsukune, just don't ever leave me." she cried on his chest.

"I will do anything to keep you two safe." he replied still holding Kurumu.

They held each other for a long moment and neither one of them wanted to let go. Kurumu could feel and hear the beating of his heart. It was the music of his soul that hear life depended on. She could also feel the light in her growing brighter and had a very warm feel to it. They did not let go of each other until a soft knock came to the door.

"Tsuki! Get up! I have been waiting long enough." Kyoko said through the door.

"Coming Kyoko." Tsukune answered back, wondering what she could want.

[~][~][~]

Tsukune and Kurumu took a quick shower together and Kurumu used the privacy to stretch out her wings and her tail. She was still fatigued from last night but a refreshing shower was all that she needed. She especially enjoyed it when Tsukune suddenly became very fascinated with her tail. He would tease her and she would blush and giggle.

She could almost feel the overpowering love that Tsukune had, but she sadly still could not obtain it. It was like looking through a glass wall into an endless sea brightly, illuminated liquid gold. It was love, the one thing she was destined to have. She could break through the glass wall and take it, but it would mean so much more if he were to give it to her. She would wait, she had to, he promised.

Downstairs Tsukune's parents and Kyoko were waiting for them. Kurumu was not as scared as she was yesterday, but she was still very nervous. She had no idea what to expect from Tsukune's father or if Kasumi told him about the baby. Her worries were soon laid to rest when he greeted her with a friendly smile. He asked all of the same questions Kasumi had about her and the baby. He was almost as overjoyed about the baby as Kyoko had been.

They all shared breakfast with some polite conversation. After a while Kurumu began to relax and became more social. It truly made her happy that she could become part of the family so easily. Kasumi had Kyoko and Kurumu helping her clean in the kitchen while Tsukune and Koji sat in the living room.

"So when are you moving back? I can probably get you a job. It would not be much, but you could move up." Koji told Tsukune.

"What?" Tsukune asked thrown off by the sudden change in the conversation.

"We can help support you two, but when the baby is old enough you are going to have to find your own place." he told him.

"Dad, don't worry about it. We will be fine." Tsukune said realizing his intentions.

"I never thought that you would have been so careless and you could have at least let your mother know about her!" his father said angrily.

"She was crying to me all night about how much you changed and how scared Kurumu looked." Koji told him.

Tsukune sat there in shame and regrets and suppressed feelings began to arise. He really had been a fool, his parents must have been worried. He is getting married and he is going to be a father and those two things he didn't regret.

"You are going to want to start as soon as you can and save up some money before the baby comes. So don't expect to sleep more than four hours a night working overtime and when the baby does comes, don't expect to sleep at all." he explained with a chuckle.

"Dad, I already have a job." Tsukune said, causing Koji to look at him surprised.

"That's excellent! What is it? When do you start?" he said smiling.

"It is. . .a security firm, based out of Hong-Kong. I am sort of already working for them." Tsukune told him.

"A security firm? How did you get that job?" Koji asked.

"My friend from school. His family owns the business." Tsukune told him.

"It sounds suspicious, can you rely on him?" Koji asked.

"Yes, and it will pay more than just the bills so you and mother don't have to worry." he told his father.

"Okay son, if you have already got it all figured out, then I trust you." Koji told him.

"He really has changed. . .he has become a man." Koji thought looking over his son.

"Oh, one last thing. Would you get her a ring." his dad told him and Tsukune nodded smiling.

[~][~][~]

Inside the kitchen an uncomfortable silence stubbornly lingered. Kurumu knew that Kasumi had something troubling on her mind and that it was about her. She could feel the pressure building every time Kasumi glanced at her.

"Relax auntie, you are scaring her." Kyoko aided.

"Oh I'm sorry. . .it is just that. . .Tsukune has changed and I know that you know what happened to him." Kasumi said softly causing Kurumu to freeze in fear.

"What are you talking about auntie? Tsukune is the same as ever." Kyoko said trying to avert the situation.

"I know you know Kyoko. The look on your face when you got back from seeing Tsukune said it all." Kasumi told her.

"Those letters. . .they were from you, weren't they?" Kasumi asked.

Kurumu's breath caught in her throat and she could fell tears swelling in her eyes. She had thought everything was going so well, but Kasumi knew that she had been lying to her and hiding her son away from her. Kurumu just wanted was to be apart of Tsukune's family.

"It must have started when I stopped getting phone calls and started getting your letters. What happened three years ago? What happened to my son?" Kasumi asked.

Tears began to fall down her cheeks and Kurumu could not stop the memories from recurring. The memories of losing their friends began to get clearer while Kurumu's and Tsukune's recent ones began to blur. It was almost like reliving the nightmares that had plagued her for so long. Kasumi observed her distressed state and Kyoko tried to comfort Kurumu.

"It has something to do with the Akashiya girl doesn't it?" Kasumi asked causing Kurumu to release her sobs.

"Auntie enough! What happened is in the past. You don't have to pressure Kurumu for invalid answers." Kyoko defended, holding Kurumu.

Kasumi looked down shamefully and then embraced Kurumu in a hug. She also had tears in her eyes as she patted Kurumu's head.

"I'm sorry, I just had to know. Everything will be alright. I can tell by the way he looks at you that he is deeply in love you." Kasumi said soothingly, taking Kurumu by surprise.

"You really think so?" Kurumu sobbed.

"Of course I do and I know that you love him too. That is more than good enough for me." she told her comforting Kurumu.

Hearing someone say it made her feel better. Even though she never needed it, she had always wanted some confermation of their love. It was like a badge of honor that she could wear proudly next to her heart.

"You have more than just Tsukune who loves you. You are part of our family now." Kyoko said also hugging Kurumu.

[~][~][~]

Later that day Tsukune, Kurumu and Kyoko were walking through town going nowhere in particular. They were just taking in the scenery and enjoying their time together. They ended up taking a stroll through one of the larger parks that was nearby. Kyoko had just really wanted to spend time with Tsukune before he left. She also wanted to bug Kurumu about the baby.

A troubling thought persisted in the back of Tsukune's mind. They were being followed and it was the same familiar presence he had felt the day before. Whoever it was had been keeping their distance though, for what reason he did not know why. It wasn't until they reached a secluded wooded area that the presence began moving towards them at an alarming rate. Tsukune had already positioned himself in front of Kurumu before she had noticed. When she did, Kurumu did the same for Kyoko, protecting her. Out through the trees a figure came rushing at them at alarming speeds.

"No Tsukune look out!" Kurumu screamed and his fist past harmlessly through the figure.

"An illusion?" he thought as he began to fall off balance.

It was to late by the time he saw the real threat out of the corner of his eye. He was tackled from above and the two of them went rolling through the grass. Tsukune ended up on the bottom and by the time his vision cleared he realized it was a girl laying on top of him. It was the same succubus with long blonde hair that they encountered not to long ago. Kurumu and Kyoko rushed to his aid but he raised a hand to stop them. The girl on top of him was holding him tightly and she was crying.

"I finally found you! I was waiting for you to be alone but this was the best I could get." she cried on top of him.

"After that day, I flew far away and I cried and I cried, you were just so scary. But. . .then I couldn't stop thinking of you and I felt something, I know I did!" she said.

"What are you talking about?" Kurumu said angrily moving forward, but Tsukune frantically stopped her again.

"It all makes sense now, and everyday I find evidence of the truth! You are my destined one! That's why my illusions and my charms didn't work on you. That has to explain what I felt on that cold dark day." she told him.

"I am his only destined one, his mate of fate!" Kurumu said angrily taking more steps forward.

"Kurumu stop!" Tsukune yelled at her.

Kurumu was shocked, she had no idea why he yelled at her or why he wouldn't look her in the eyes and it pained her. Kurumu almost started to think that he believed in that girl.

"I could do it you know. I could kill us both right now and we would be together forever." the girl said.

Tsukune could already digging slowly deeper into his back, inching closer and closer o his heart.

"Just tell me that you love me and we can run away together and nobody has to die." she cried on top of him holding him even tighter.

Kurumu stood there in shocked silence and it was then that Tsukune looked at her. She could tell by the look on his face what he meant to do.

"Kyoko. . .run." Kurumu said quietly.

"JUST TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE ME!" the girl screamed.

"I do not. . .love you." Tsukune said quietly.

Everything went quite, the girl stopped crying. Kurumu and Kyoko stood completely still and even the wind and the birds were silent.

"Then we shall be together in the next life." the girl said in tears.

"KYOKO RUN!" Kurumu screamed and rushed for Tsukune. . .but it was already to late.

* * *

Another good chapter! So many unsolved mysteries and a giant cliffhanger to go. Did anyone see that coming? Because I sure didn't. It just sort of came to me while I was writing. I didn't plan on writing that at all, but it fits in perfectly. You can probably guess what happens next and I will do my best to make it a great chapter. I really think Kurumu deserves it.

I really didn't plan on the cliffhanger. I just keep on writing till I hit about three-thousand words and then post for you to enjoy. I stayed up all night again writing this when I really shouldn't, between my new job and school. But I do it because I enjoy it and because the suspense is killing you, or at least it is killing me. I really wish I could be a full time writer. . .but I got to pay the bills.

Thank you for reading and reviewing! Please let me know what you think.


	12. Dear Diary

"Blood. . .so much blood."

"Tears. . .why was there always tears. It feels so warm. . .and yet so cold."

The world was so dark and he could hear nothing but the distant screams. They were cries of the helpless, locked in a place that should never be opened. Hours. . .days. . .years passed by. He did not move, he did not speak and could only hears the screams. He tried to endure them, but the longer he laid in the dark the more his soul began to decay.

The screams gradually got louder and clearer. After what seemed like an eternity he began to understand. They were calling out to someone. . .someone they loved, someone they feared? The name was familiar, but he did not know why.

"Tsukune. . .Tsukune. . ." the voices said over and over again.

"Pain. . .so much pain. Why do they have to suffer?" he asked himself.

No matter how much he wanted to. . .he could not cry for them. Someone had told him not to, a long time ago. He could not remember her face, but could only hear her cry out his name.

"Tsukune. . .Tsukune don't cry. I forgive you." her caring voice echoed in the darkness.

"I forgive you Tsukune." another said softly as a falling snow petal.

"We all forgive you." he could hear a little girl say in a whisper.

"We all love you." a more mature and womanly voice called out.

"It's not your fault." a voice full of pride said.

"Tsukune. . .Tsukune caused them to suffer? I can never forgive him."

Something far greater began to trouble him, something he could not remember. He tried to call out to them, to find them but it only hurt more. The pressure on his chest began to build causing an unbearable amount of pain. His throat started to constrict, starving him of air. All of his muscles were strained and his fists were clenched tightly. The girls began to quietly cheer him on.

"You can do it."

"Come on Tsukune."

"Fight it."

"You can do it Tsukune."

He did not understand. We're they calling out to him. . .was his name Tsukune? Had he been the one to cause them so much pain? Suddenly the pressure around his neck was released and he could speak again. A flash of memories erupted in his mind, mostly faces and names.

"That's it Tsukune, keep going." the first voice said urgently.

He knew the voice. . .Moka. . .had she been important to him?

"Moka. . .we can't hold it back any longer!" the prideful voice called out.

"Kokoa?" Tsukune wondered.

"We have to!" the mature voice said.

"Rubi?"

"For Tsukune!"

"Mizore?"

"Tsukune!"

"Yukari?"

Why? Why were they helping him. What were they protecting him from? Something was wrong, something was missing. . .someone.

"Where is she?" he asked them.

"Who? Who Tsukune." Moka asked.

"Where. . .where is she?" he asked much weaker.

"Kurumu? She is. . ."

"No! Where is she? Where is Moka?" he asked helplessly.

"I'm right here Tsukune, everything is going to be alright." she told him softly.

"No! No, no, no. . .where is the other Moka?" he asked pleadingly.

The most vicious and ear-splitting roar echoed through the darkness. Screams of the others faded into nothing and the evil began to get closer.

"Tsukune hurry!" Moka pleaded.

He redoubled his efforts of trying to escape, but he could not move at all. More heart shattering screams and then silence.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM! Tsukune hurry. . ." Moka screamed and then there was nothing.

There was only him, the darkness and an unforeseen foe. It's overwhelming power burned and lashed out at him. Even through the intense pain he struggled to free himself. An overwhelming amount of anger swelled inside of him, but he could do nothing.

"You were always so weak, so helpless." a familiar voice taunted him.

He stopped his struggles in sudden realization. His anger turned into confusion and his fear turned into disbelief.

"Moka. . ." he said into the darkness.

The silver-haired and red-eyed beauty appeared in his vision and looked down at him. More memories crashed painfully into his mind and he grunted in pain.

"Moka. . .you killed them?" he asked in horror.

She began to laugh maniacally and gave him an evil grin.

"Why? Are you worried about those shells of the people you cared about? Or is it something. . .more?" she said happily.

Something was wrong, he could feel it deep down, strings were pulling on his heart.

"No! You are not Moka!" Tsukune yelled at her and continued to struggle free.

She bent down low to him with and evil grin and stared him down. Tsukune returned her glare and stressed his muscles to the limit. He began to notice that her appearance was changing. Her hair was getting shorter and her eyes turned brown.

"You are right. I am not Moka. . .I'm you."

[~][~][~]

Kurumu rushed to Tsukune's side and quickly fell to her knees. She lifted him up and pulled out the succubus's claws and roughly shoved her body away. She then laid Tsukune down on her lap, holding his head tightly.

"Tsukune! Tsukune, please wake up! Don't fall into the darkness!" Kurumu pleaded with him.

Her hand were covered in blood as she held his head. Her tears ran down her face and fell onto his.

"Please, Tsukune! Please!" she cried.

She looked down at his peaceful face and without warning his eyes shot open. When Kurumu saw his eyes she let out a wail of despair and choked on her sobs.

"No Tsukune! No!" she screamed staring at his lifeless pure white eyes.

It was all like a horrible flashback filled will all of the terrors she was afraid of. Moments later his entire body tensed up and he stopped breathing. Kurumu began to panic and the blood drained from her face. She did not know what to do, she was a miserable wreck and was shaking so badly.

[~][~][~]

_Two Years Ago_

"Tsukune. . .please talk to me! It has been over a year. . .please say something!" Kurumu pleaded with the ever silent man that she loved.

Tsukune only stared off into the distance unresponsive. She shook him roughly and stared into his eyes but he always looked right through her. No matter what she did, he never said anything. She cried for him, she praised him, she threatened him, she loved him, she hated him, she tried to seduce him, but nothing she did ever helped. Every time she looked into his eyes she saw nothing but the darkness that she feared so much. She kneeled down and cried on his lap.

"Tsukune. . .please. Please say something. . .if you don't. . .I am going to die!" Kurumu cried.

She could feel it deep down, she was fading away. There was almost nothing left of her. She was a breath away from being put out like a candle. It hurt so much that she was always constantly crying. She hardly slept she was so scared. His eyes. . .he had the eyes of that monster whenever he slept. But she had endured, living on nothing more than the slightest sliver of hope. An instant before she had given up, she felt a warm hand on the side of her cheek. Tsukune lifted her head up and looked her into the eyes, keeping her last string of life from snapping.

"I don't understand." he said simply.

"What?" she asked confused and trembling.

"What is wrong?" Tsukune asked without emotion.

"I am dying Tsuknue." she said softly.

"Why?" he asked in the same unemotional tone.

"I am a succubus! I live off of love and sex!" she cried.

There was a long silence and Kurumu prepared to give her goodbyes.

"I can only give you one of those things." Tsukune said, his words giving her a new grasp one the hope she had about lost.

Kurumu slowly looked up into his face and he looked back down at hers. He gently wiped a tear away with his thumb. That simple act held a lot more meaning for Kurumu than he could ever imagine. To her it was evidence that he could still be saved, that he was still holding on. For her it was the only sign of love she had received in a long time. From that day forward she never lost hope again.

Dear Diary

Tsukune saved me, he has given me more time to heal his heart. Lately he has been talking to me! He answers my questions and everything! He has also been going on walks every morning! I think it is good for him to get some fresh air. (Tear stains) Even through all of that. . .he is still the same and I am still hanging on by a thread. But I won't ever give up hope. I love you Tsukune.

[~][~][~]

_Many Years Ago_

"Look mommy, look!" Kurumu called out to her mother Ageha.

Ageha look down at her precious daughter and smiled. She was pointing to a nearby couple holding each other very closely. Kurumu was so cute and full of energy all of the time.

"Eww! They are kissing!" her daughter said giggling.

"That is because the are in love." Ageha told her daughter sweetly.

"Love? I thought love was when you make cookies for me." she said confused.

Her daughters innocence and naivety made her laugh. Kurumu made a pouting face, she did not like being laughed at.

"Yes darling, that is also love." she told her most adorable daughter.

"I don't get it. Do kisses taste like cookies?" Kurumu asked.

"Sometimes. . .but love is everywhere." Ageha explained.

"Love is in the cookies I make for you."

_**Tsukune. . .I will do anything for you. I do love to cook for you.**_

"Love is in kisses."

_**Oh Tsukune. . .your kisses really do taste like cookies.**_

"If someone truly cares for another, then they will tell them that they love them." she told her eager listening daughter.

"You will know what love is when you meet you destined one." Ageha said.

"My destined one?" Kurumu asked.

"He will be kind."

_**Tsukune. . .even though I tried to kill you, you saved me. . .you saved me from Moka.**_

"He will protect you no matter what."

_**Even after having your heart shattered. . .you lived on for me, to protect me.**_

"When he tells you that he loves you, you will know that he is your destined one."

_**Please Tsukune, just tell me those three simple words.**_

"My destined one will tell me he loves me a thousand time a day!" Kurumu shouted happily.

Ageha laughed and took her bouncing daughter by the hand.

"You will meet your destined one, I am sure of it." Ageha thought to herself.

_"Dear Diary_

_Mommy told me about love and my destined one. She won't tell me when I will meet him, but that when I do I will know. He will be kind and always protect me. He will have one light blue eye and one purple eye to match my eyes and my hair. He will tell me that he loves me everyday. I would do anything to find him, to be with him. I love you, my destined one."_

[~][~][~]

Kurumu looked down helplessly at her destined one laying on her lap. Even if he had never told her those words that she so desperately needed, she knew. She knew that she was his destined one and that she could love no one else as much as him. She had always known. Her blood soaked hands caressed his cheek. His body was getting colder and colder. She cried and cried her face covered with tears. Then something inside of her snapped and her anger began to rise. Her momentary shock had subsided and she knew what she had to do.

"No Tsukune! I won't let him take you from me!" Kurumu screamed.

She held his head and kissed him, pouring her love into him.

"Still tastes like cookies." Kurumu thought smiling.

His reaction was immediate and he began to breath again, but his eyes still remained the same.

"Wait for me Tsukune I'm coming." Kurumu said softly.

Kurumu's tail snaked out from underneath her skirt towards Tsukune.

[~][~][~]

Taukune laid there paralyzed looking cold and hard at the evil replica of himself. The harder he struggled the more vicious the smile was on the abomination in front of him. It was all a game to him and Tsukune was the pawn.

"What do you want!?" Tsukune said angrily.

"Me? I have been locked away for a long time. When your holy lock broke, it was her that sealed me back up." he said staring off into the distance.

"When I get out of here. . .when I gain control, I am going to kill her." he told Tsukune.

Tsukune cried out in anger and strained even harder a his invisible bonds. His muscles burned in agony but the pain was nothing compared to the thought of losing Kurumu.

"Why? Why try so hard? It would be so much easier if you just gave up." he taunted Tsukune.

"I won't let you kill Kurumu!" Tsukune yelled furiously.

The evil monstrosity let out a booming laugh that echoed through the darkness.

"You can't stop me, you never could. You are just as helpless now as you were the day that they died." he mocked.

Tsukune stared at him with pure hatred, only amusing him. There was a sudden change of expression on his face but his wicked smile soon returned.

"She is on her way. . .how foolish." he said and walked back over to Tsukune.

"It is time for you to see the truth, what your. . .destined one, hides from you." he said.

Tsukune watched as he lifted his hand, poised to strike. Silence reigned all around them and without warning he plunged his hand through his heart. In an instant a blinding white light erupted from his chest and engulfed him.

[~][~][~]

_Three Years Ago_

"Rubi Tojo. A brilliant witch who was greatly loved by her friends. May she rest in peace." her tombstone read on top of a beautiful hill of sunflowers.

Storm clouds were swirling in the air and a light breeze drifted through the sunflowers. Kurumu and Tsukune were the closest thing that she had to a family. It was their duty and responsibility to take care of her after she had died. They both decided that the sunflower field that they had first met was the best place for her to rest.

It was the only funeral out of all of their friends that they had attended. The snow village and Gin's wolf pack had taken care Mizore and Gin and allowed no one to visit. Only Sun was allowed to see Gin, but only because no one could stop her. Yukari's parents had taken her and vanished without a trace. Kokoa's and Fong-Fong's body had never been recovered and Moka was absorbed into Alucard.

They had stood there for hours and the sun was setting. Kurumu had cried the whole time, but Tsukune had not shed a tear. He could not, he had promised Moka that he wouldn't. As the last rays of sunlight fell upon her tombstone, a single sunflower petal drifted up from the ground and dance before Tsukune. He watched it as others joined it. He could almost see Rubi's beautiful face saying her goodbyes. Then they were gone. . .just like his friends.

_"Dear Diary_

_Why is this world so cruel? Why did they have to die? What are we supposed to do? Why!? Why!? Why!? Why couldn't it just be me? Why couldn't I be the only one to love him? Why does he love them all? They stole his heart from me, and they died with it! Why can't I be happy, why!? He is my destined one. . .it is not supposed to be like this. I love him."_

[~][~][~]

_A Few Days Ago_

Tsukune was laying in a bed at the Wong families mansion with Kurumu sleeping silently beside him. He was unable to sleep so he devoted himself to finishing Kurumu's diary. He pulled it out of his hiding spot. He had spent every waking moment and a few sleepless nights writing. After a few hours of writing he had finished the book. He only had one thing left to do.

_"Dear Diary_

_I have just finished rewriting Kurumu's diary. She is sleeping next to me even now. She is so beautifully breathtaking and she is so cute when she is sleeping. I truly believe that she is my destined one and that we will be together forever. It's is so hard for me and I am scared but I will tell her one day how I feel about her. That I love her. I love you Kurumu."_

"I love you too." Kurumu said in her sleep.

Tsukune only smiled and wrapped his arm around her. She snuggled up closer to him and he hide the diary again. Here, with Kurumu, he felt complete. His thought turned towards there child and the one thing that Kurumu never gave up.

"Hope. . .Nozomi." Tsukune said quietly.

He could see a smile appear on Kurumu's face and he laid back down with her. He lightly kissed her on the lips and wished her a good nite.

"Mmm cookies." Kurumu said in delight still sleeping.

"Nozomi. . ." he said one last time before falling asleep.

* * *

I think I outdid myself in this chapter and if I had to pick this would be my favorite chapter so far out of all of my stories. I also wanted to shed more light on what happened in the past. It is all coming together very nicely. My favorite part about writing this story is the diary. Oh do I have big plans for that diary, just maybe not in this story.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As always I enjoyed writing it. I know I left you a cliffhanger last chapter (which there still is) so I give you this chapter.

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	13. It's All My Fault

"TSUKUNE!"

Tsukune opened his eyes looking for the one who had screamed his name. He was no longer in the darkness. The sun was shinning on his face and there was a light breeze. Pillars of smoke and fire were rising into the sky and the air was filled with the stench of the blood. His body suddenly became very week and he collapsed to his knees. He looked down and could see the blood pouring from his chest. His life was quickly fading away.

"Tsukune!"

He looked up and his eyes focused on a beautiful girl with long, flowing, pink hair and emerald green eyes. Her look of dread and shock was enough for him to know how serious it must have been. Tsukune had done his best to save his friends but in the end he was only human. There was only one thing he had to do before he could die without any regrets. He raised his hand and placed it on the side of her face.

"Moka. . .I love you." Tsukune said before his world started spinning and the sounds of battle began to fade.

"Tsukune!" others screamed.

He could see Yukari, Mizore, Rubi and Kurumu rush to his side. He was thankfull he could see all of their faces one last time, he just wished that they were not so sad looking. He fell backwards into the darkness and time seemed to pass impossibly slow. The farther he fell the darker thing got. Although, he saw the others his eyes were focused on the one he loved, Moka.

[~][~][~]

Kurumu ran through the darkness towards the only light. She knew Tsukune was there, she could feel it. She also knew a great evil also waited for her. One that she had beat before, but still greatly feared. It's power was overwhelming and surrounded her. The light began to get brighter and at the epicenter she could the man she had given everything for, the man she loved with all of her heart. Kurumu quickly approached him and dropped down to his side. He looked like he was asleep but his eyes were quickly darting around under his eyelids. His breathing was sharp and shallow, it was like he was suffer from a nightmare.

"It's okay Tsukune. I'm here now." Kurumu told him gently.

Before she could reach out and hold him she was knocked away by a powerful blow to her stomach. A deep vicious laugh echoed all around her. Kurumu looked up angrily at the figure she hated and feared so much.

"Welcome back." he said standing in front of Tsukune.

"Shouldn't you be in some hole somewhere!" Kurumu yelled at him.

"You mean the one you put me in!" he sneered at her.

Kurumu stood up and faced the abomination. Hatred overwhelmed her. She hated the abomination that stood before her. She hated that her friends were taken from her. She hated always living in a nightmare, never knowing when it would end, always scared and always crying. She had enough of it. Why couldn't she live happily with the one she loved, without the bloodshed and death.

"NOOOO!" Tsukune screamed, startling Kurumu.

[~][~][~]

When he hit the darkness it exploded around him in a violent explosion. Those around him were blown away from the force and sent crashing into the nearby debris. There was a new crater with Tsukune standing in the middle of it. When his friends saw him, they knew something was terribly wrong. His entire body was black with menacing wings sticking out of his back. His eyes were deathly white and his power radiated around him. They all looked at him in shock and fear. The ground began to shake and the beast in front of them let of a vicious roar. They all cowered and covered their ears and the ground around the best began to crack. It charged towards its first victim and everyone was paralyzed with shock.

"Tsukune. . .?" Kokoa said in disbelief, staring past the best and into his soul.

He ripped his arm out of her chest and she collapsed into a pool of her own blood. Silence surround them and the tears began to fall. Their greatest nightmares had become reality. Most of them couldn't comprehend what had happened. The darkness swirled around them and fear crept into their hearts. His next victim did not have any chance to defend himself. He slashed through Fong-Fong's chest and down through his midsection. His coin sword dropped from his hands and fell into pieces on impact. Fong-Fong soon followed, his chest hitting heavily on the ground. Screams of horror and cries of disbelief were heard. The monster stood motionless as he looked down at the pool of blood by his feet. Moka took an unsteadily step forward with tears in her eyes.

"Stay back! That is no longer Tsukune!" Touhou yelled as he approached the beast.

The wind began to change directions and a low grumbling sound came from the abomination. The Drak Lord and the beast charged each other and the resounding clash pushed the others back. Enormous energy swirled around everyone as the two of them exchanged blows. The two were on par with each other but Touhou was old and weary. His movements began to slow and eventually he was struck down. He was bleeding badly and was quickly fading from this world.

Kaluha and Akuha charged obsidian beast. Their fighting style was perfectly synced, but no matter how many wounds he took they would quickly heal themselves or even reattach themselves. The fight raged on, but with one minor slip and the two sisters fell dead at his feet. Rubi and Yukari had fought through the tears and shock and were now focusing all of the energy, love and hope into one single spell. The energy began to grow and it drew the terror's attention. He began to charge but was tackled by two figures. He stood there with both Gin and Haiji on his back holding him tight in both or their monster forms. Gin shouted at the witches to hurry in his deep werwolf voice.

Rubi and Yukari focused on their enchanting while Gin and Haiji held on tight. The demon roared, broke Haiji's arm and threw him aside. He delivered a sharp blow to Gin's side with his elbow but Gin held on. Again and again he struck Gin, but he would not let go even when he started coughing up blood. Finally the abomination reached up and threw Gin over him and he smashed hard into the ground. Gin's eyes were glassy as he looked up past the dark demon.

"Sun. . .I love you." Gin said weekly staring up at the sky.

The monster reached down and grabbed Gin's head. In one sharp motion, he snapped his neck. He stood up slowly and was soon hit by a powerful binding magic from Rubi and Yukari. His attention was turned towards the witches straining to hold the magic. They both had tears streaming down their faces and a look of disbelief as if everything was still a dream. The beast switched its attention from Rubi towards Yukari causing the young witch to shudder in fear. Her focus wavered and the spell shattered under the pressure of his power. In an instant he lunged for the young witch but Rubi had intercepted him.

"Rubi?" Yukari whispered covered in the older witch's blood.

Rubi reached up and placed her hands on the side of his head, with blood streaming out from the mortal wound and from the corners of her mouth. Rubi dropped to the ground in front of the horrified little witch. Yukari collapsed to her knees and shakily touched her friend.

"You monster. GIVE ME BACK MY FRENDS!" she screamed at the abomination in front of her.

Anger and immense grief overwhelmed her and she funneled all of that into her last spell. A bright light erupted all around her as she tried to cast an unknown spell. She put her heart, soul and even her life into the spell, but it was not enough. After the blinding explosion of light only the abomination was left standing.

"Tsukune. . .fight it. You have to." Yukari said with her last breath and the last tear she will ever shed fell from her face.

Only three of them remained but only one of them stood a chance. Although, she could do nothing in her sealed state and the only chance they had left was Kurumu. She knew that and was trembling in fear and was suffering terrible strain from her connection with Tsukune. She charged at the best with only one person on her mind, the only one she could save. Even if Tsukune did not love her she would still do anything to save him. Before she reached her target it disappeared. Then suddenly a terrible ripping pain exploded from her wings and she was roughly thrown aside and crashed into the ground. No matter how much she tried, she could not move and could only watch helplessly from the sidelines. Mizore was able catch the him in her ice and she charged directly towards the beast. She lunged and latched onto him, holding him tightly.

"Tsukune, I love you and I have always loved you and I am sorry." Mizore cried as she embraced him.

The temperature around them began dropping quickly and the ice began to build around the two of them. Mizore poured all of her strength and love into stopping him. There was nothing the others could do but watch her sacrifice herself to kill the one she loved. When temperature finally stopped dropping all that was left was cold, clear blue ice. A magnificent monument and a testament of her love that stood tall and proud. The world stood still to admire its beauty, but only for a short moment. A large crack appeared in the ice followed by another. Soon the entire monument shattered into pieces, the abomination was still alive. Moka collapsed to her knees helpless in her sealed state.

"No Tsukune! No!" Moka screamed over and over again.

She did not know what to do, she was scared and helpless. She could not even save her friends. They thought it was over, they thought it was safe, so she had put the rosary back on.

"It's all my fault. Tsukune I'm so sorry." Moka cried not even realizing that the horrible monster was standing right in front of her.

She looked up and could the thing that had taken the one she had loved away from her. She stared into its eyes as if she could see Tsukune behind them.

"It's all my fault. I turned you into this." she cried.

The monster struck down through her chest and destroying the rosary that hung there. Her hair turned silver and her eyes became blood red.

"It's all my fault." Moka said one last time.

An emourmous explosion of pink light erupted from the destroyed rosary and engulfed everything.

Tsukune then found himself floating through empty space surrounded by a swirl of colors. Out of the nothingness a pink haired vampire appeared before him. A swirl of emotion surrounded them as their two souls collided. Tsukune could not even say anything after all of the horrible things he had just committed. He was on the verge of tears and felt like her was suffocating.

"Don't cry Tsukune. Promise me you won't cry." Moka asked him with a few tears falling from her face.

All Tsukune could do was nod his head and fight back the tears.

"You made me happy Tsukune and have given me everything. I love you Tsukune." Moka said.

Suddenly everything began to get dark and Moka began to drift away.

"Moka. . ." Tsukune cried out.

"Fight it Tsukune." she said drifting away.

"Moka!" Tsukune yelled after her.

"Fight it." Moka said one last time and faded away.

"MOKA!" Tsukune screamed and was engulfed by the darkness.

Moka was gone and only the evil remained. Kurumu had seen it kill all of her friends and consume the one she loved. She had been so scared that she could not have done anything, but she was still alive and she still loved Tsukune more than anything. The monster started to approach her but she could not run, not even if she was able. How she hated this cruel world. She had just wanted to live her life with her destined one, but now he was swallowed whole by this demon before her. She thought it was over when the demon appeared, but now she could feel Tsukune's presence sense inside of it. She could feel him fighting it, it gave her some hope. She would not sit by and do nothing and wait for the end to come, while the one she loved needed her help. She loved him and he needed her even if he did not feel the same. With the last bit of her strength she stood to face the black monster. Kurumu stumbled towards it getting closer and closer, paying no heed to her injuries. When she got close enough the demon prepared to strike her down but suddenly stopped. Kurumu wasted no time and took the opportunity to embrace it.

"I still love you and will always be there for you." Kurumu said and gave him a kiss.

She dove into the blackness and pulled the man she loved, back to the light. Just like before he came back to her and they both collapsed together. Kurumu cradled Tsukune's head in her lap, her tears cascading down on his face. She looked around at all of their dead friends and then down at Tsukune's peaceful face. It was so surreal, as if nothing had happened. Terrible thoughts of what would happen if he woke up flooded her mind. Even if she had saved him he would still lose himself in grief, knowing that the monster inside of him had caused so much pain. She knew he would blame himself and he would never recover, she only had one chance to save him. He would still suffer but she had no other choice.

"Please forgive me. I was not strong enough for you. It is all my fault." Kurumu cried, holding him tightly.

Kurumu held his head in her hands and her tail snaked around and latched onto his forehead. She forcibly took away all of his recent tormented memories and replaced them with her own.

"You fought bravely Tsukune, but in the end I was the only one you could have saved." Kurumu said, almost believing in it.

[~][~][~]

Tsukune had remembered all of the sealed memories from that terrible day. It terrified him, it weighed heavy on his heart and his soul. He had been the one that killed his friends, the one that had ended so many happy lives. He could never forgive himself and never wanted to. He hated every fiber of his being for not being strong enough to protect his friends. No matter how much he wished he could disappear for ever, he still found himself laying in the darkness. Unlike before, it was not just him and the darkness. There was a warm light shinning through the darkness. The more he focused on it he realized there was another light and that they were very close to each other. Suddenly one of the lights wavered and sudden realization dawned on him. He knew where the lights were coming from and they needed his help.

[~][~][~]

Kurumu was giving it her all. She was fighting with ever once of strength she could muster. Back and forth the two of them went, fighting in the complete darkness. A great struggle of will power with neither side gaining ground. That was how it had started, but the longer Tsukune suffered the, stronger the black demon got. She soon found herself on the defensive side of the battle and struggled to return any attacks. She could her Tsukune screaming and crying out. It didn't take long for her to figure out what was happening to him and she cursed the monster before her. She was enraged and pushed unwanted thoughts out of her head. Such thoughts as, how Tsukune would react when he woke up or what he would think of her knowing that she had sealed away his memories.

In her blind rage she made the grave mistake of overextending herself and the demon didn't waste his opportunity and thrust his hand through her midsection and straight into her womb. Kurumu's eyes went wide and pain and a horrible realization quickly followed. All she could do was stare into the cold deathly eyes in front of her. A sinister look on its face appeared and the blood poured from the wound. Fear crept into her heart, a type of fear she had never felt before, a most terrifying maternal fear. Before she could even react to her fear the abomination in front of her stiffened in shock and blood gushed from a sudden hole in his chest. It looked down at the hand protruding from its chest and then back at the owner. Tsukune stood there with a look of pure hatred and sorrow on his face.

"You are to late." the demon said cracking a vicious smile.

Tsukune ripped his hand from his chest and the abomination shattered like glass and disappeared. Kurumu collapsed into Tsukune's arms and he cradled her carefully. She reached up and held the side of his face and he reached up his hand to hold hers.

"Let's get out of here." Tsukune said with a soft smile.

Together they had escaped the darkness and defeated their fears, but new fears awaited them. A fear of the unknown, a fear for each others safety and a fear for their child. All they could do was hope.

* * *

I am terribly sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter for any of my stories. It has been the longest month of my life, just one bad thing after another. Not to mention the most annoying writers block I have ever experienced. As for my other stories, the next chapter for Deadly Attraction is almost done, Love, Peace and Armageddon is halfway and you don't want to know about Innocent Love. I truly have been trying to write everyday, but nothing I wrote seemed to feel right.

I had to put a lot of thought into how I wanted this chapter to turn out. Hopefully it sheds some light on his nightmares and why it was so hard for him to move forward, even though he didn't know himself. I also hope it shows why it was so hard for him to love another, which I will elaborate in the next chapter. This is one of the biggest twists I have for this story and hopefully I didn't give it away. Also any urgent questions you might have will probably be answered in the next chapter. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter it was particularly hard to write and get it right.

Thank you for reading and please review.


	14. Love Lost And Love Found

When Kurumu awoke, she did not awake with Tsukune in her lap. She woke in his arms instead. They were both in the shade of one of the trees in the park. How she found herself there she did not know. What she did know was that Tsukune was still with her and he was holding her. The moment her eyes met his she had forgotten all of her worries and she felt safe. Kurumu felt safe in his arms, comforted by his smile and happily lost in his caring eyes. The moment seemed to last forever and she relished it. She then saw his lips moving but she could not hear his words. After a few seconds his words seem to reach her ears and her whole world began to crumble.

"I can remember everything now. I know what I have done, and I can never forgive myself." Tsukune said her.

Kurumu's heart stopped and her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes began to sting with tears and her hands began to shake. She was losing control of herself and everything she had fought she hard for, was now crumbling before her.

"I thought I was to weak and helpless to stop the enemy, but the real enemy was me." Tsukune told Kurumu, his grip tightening on her.

Kurumu clutched his shirt tightly and tried to speak but her words seemed to have failed her. She wanted to tell him she was sorry. Sorry that she could not have saved him in time. Sorry that she had manipulated him all of these years and made him believe in all of the lies she had told him. She knew she had betrayed him and hurt him deeply. Her words failed her because she had no excuses, her motives were purely selfish. She wanted him so badly. . .no, she needed him. Tsukune was everything to her and she could not live without him, even if she had to sacrifice everything to keep his heart.

"The truth is. . .I was scared." Tsukune said and Kurumu looked up at him in teary eyes.

"The last time I told someone that I loved them. . .she died." Tsukune said barely above a whisper and his grip tightened on Kurumu.

"But I am not afraid anymore." he told her and looked down lovingly at her.

"I love you." Tsukune told her.

The air seemed to have rushed back into Kurumu's lung and it felt like an enormous weight had lifted off of her shoulders. The world had stopped and nothing existed but her and Tsukune. Her heart began to swell and she started to feel warm all over and flushed.

"I love you Kurumu." Tsukune told her again.

All of a sudden the world had to speed up to make up for lost time. The meaning of his words began to sink in and Kurumu began to cry happily. She hugged him tightly and cried on his chest with a smile on her face. Their connection had never been stronger as their love pored through it.

"I thought I had lost you!" Kurumu cried and Tsukune held her closely.

"I thought that, if you had remembered that you would fall away from me and leave me all alone!" she cried in his arms.

"I thought that you would hate me!" she cried even more.

"Kurumu. . ." Tsukune said quietly.

"I love you!" she said and kissed him vigorously.

"This whole time I was searching for the final piece of my heart. When you were the one keeping it safe this whole time. I wish I would have known sooner." Tsukune said gently.

"It is okay, as long as you are with me here and now. Then nothing could ever separate us again." Kurumu said passionately in his arms.

Tsukune closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He took the time to savor the sweet fragrance from Kurumu's hair, and allowed it to distract him a moment longer. When the moment had passed his mind began to swirl with thoughts and memories. The mounting turmoil raged in his mind like a fierce storm.

"Tsukune, are you okay?" Kurumu asked noticing his blank stare.

"Kurumu. . .there is something that I have to tell you." he said looking down into her eyes.

"There is something that I have to tell you too." she said looking down at her stomach.

Sudden sadness gripped them both, and they could not think of anything else but the cause of it. Before either one of them could tell the other, a few individuals appeared out of the forest. They both realized that they were the guards that were watching over them. They probably felt the power surge and had been keeping people away from the area. He could see that Kyoko was being forcibly restrained by one of the guards. He was at least thankful that they were protecting his family, especially from himself. He gave her the okay sign and she stopped struggling so much. Next to them was the lifeless succubus that had tried to take his life. He supposed she would have succeeded if Kurumu had not come to bring him back. Kurumu saw him staring at the blonde succubus.

"I didn't even know her name." Tsukune said quietly.

Kurumu studied him closely but his face remained expressionless. Tsukune finally looked away and saw Kurumu looking at him worryingly.

"I'm fine Kurumu. I won't cry for anyone but you." Tsukune told her and hugged her close.

He helped her stand up and together they made their way towards Kyoko. When they were close enough the guard finally let her go. Kyoko rushed up and hugged them both tightly.

"Tsukune! I was so scared I couldn't do anything. Then these guys came out of nowhere!" Kyoko cried frantically.

"I know Kyoko, its okay. They are here to protect you." Tsukune said reassuringly.

Tsukune lead them out of the woods. Emotions were high and everyone was troubled by one thing or another. Nobody said a word as they all agreed to head back home. When they had arrived, Kurumu had already guessed what Tsukune was planning. It was not safe for his family it they stayed any longer. Tsukune looked around the house but his parents had already left. Kyoko and Kurumu were sitting together on the couch.

"Kyoko, me an Kurumu have to leave. It won't be safe for you if we stay. " Tsukune told her.

"What do you mean? Is someone after you? Is that why there are those men out there?" Kyoko asked pointing outside.

"Don't worry Kyoko, we will be fine." Kurumu said will a confident smile.

"Tell mom and dad bye and we will visit as soon as we can." Tsukune said.

"What about the baby? I want to be their." Kyoko said concerned.

A troubled expression passed through both of them. Tsukune knew he had to protect Kurumu and the baby. He hoped that everything would go according to plan. He couldn't afford another incident, Kurumu looked like she could barely stand. He also noticed that she had been worried about something.

"I'm sure we can figure something out." Tsukune told her.

Kurumu's smile suddenly returned and she hugged Kyoko goodbye. Tsukune hugged her next and they said their goodbyes.

[~][~][~]

Kurumu followed Tsukune, honestly having no idea how they were supposed to get to the Snow Village. They were both in very deep thought but they didn't mind the silence. It was more of a breather from earlier events. They had been given a ride to the train station by one of the body guards. They train took them out of the city and into the county. Kurumu quickly fell asleep on his lap while Tsukune absentmindedly stroked her hair. He was thankful that the long train ride had given him time to think. After a few hours the train made a stop in a small town at the bottom of a mountain. He gently nudged Kurumu awake and together they exited the train. They both stared at the snow covered mountain. This was where Fong-Fong had told them to go.

"We are a day early, so we should probably find somewhere to stay" Tsukune told Kurumu.

She merely nodded and they began to walk around the town. Unlike everywhere else they had been, Tsukune thought it was odd he wasn't sensing any other ayashi. He knew the snow village would be protected by their barrier, so he didn't expect to sense any of them. The only ones around them were oblivious humans. The whole world seemed to be in a frenzy but this small village at the bottom of the hill was relatively peaceful. They eventually found a cheap hotel to stay at. It was a small run down place, but the rooms were nice and clean. They both laid down next to each other, still mentally and physically exhausted from earlier events. Tsukune's hand searched out Kurumu's and he held it tightly. She scooted closer to him and laid her head down on his shoulder. Whenever she was close to him she felt safe and that everything was going to be okay. All of her previous worries began to wash away. She felt like she was floating away with him. She wouldn't want to be anywhere else but by his side. She had always fantasized about being with Tsukune and now she had his heart, as he had always had hers. She felt completed and nothing was ever going to separate them.

Tsukune leaned his head on hers. It took him so long to realize it, but Kurumu had been right all along. They were destined to be together. She had tried so hard to make him see it, even when she knew that holding on would kill her. He knew how far gone he was in thee last three years, and how much she sacrificed to bring him back. Now he would never go back, as long as Kurumu was with him. He was incredibly grateful and now he loved her so much. The small moments like this are the ones he treasured. Were he could hold her close and forget about everything but the moment. They fell asleep together letting their temporary happiness envelope them. . .and set aside troubling thoughts.

[~][~][~]

Her eyes opened slowly and began to adjust to the darkness. She sat up and moved her feet off to the side of the bed. She shuddered slightly as her feet touched the cold stone floor. Only the light from the moon filled the room. Her long hair reflected in its light as she tossed it over her shoulder. She stared blankly at the floor as her hand raised up to her chest. Her finger tips brushed against the faint scar in the center of her chest. It didn't take long for her to realize that something was missing. She immediately began to throw the sheets off of the bed and frantically started looking for her most precious possession.

"No, no no!" she cried as she threw off all of the blankets and pillows.

She stopped suddenly when she heard the clink of metal on the stone floor. She spun around and saw what she was desperately searching for. She dropped to her knees and picked up a small charred rosary with both of her hands.

"Oh, Omote I thought I lost you." the silver haired vampire said as she held it close to her heart.

She wiped away a tear and placed the rosary on the end of her choker. She waited a few seconds but nothing happened.

"It's okay, you don't have to come out if you don't want to." she said softly to the rosary.

Out of the corner a small bat watched her from his perch. The vampire took a deep breath and reopened her eyes, she saw the bat watching her.

"Are you hungry? I dont know what Kokoa used to feed you." she said but the bat remained silent.

"Still do not want to talk to me? Fine!" she said and tuned away.

Moka started getting reading for the upcoming day. She opened her giant closet doors and shuffled through the clothes. She pulled out two similar dresses but couldn't decide which one she liked better.

"What do you think Omote?" she asked standing in front of the mirror.

Silence filled the room and she began to get annoyed.

"How about this one?" she asked but got no reply.

"Omote, Omote, Omote..." she mumbled quickly.

"Where are you!?" she suddenly screamed and threw aside one of the dresses.

"Don't ignore me, I know your there!" she yelled and went back to looking at the dress in the mirror.

"Do you like this one?" she asked holding it up.

"Fine, don't talk to me. I don't care what you think anyway. Why would I care what anybody thinks!" she said angrily.

"Who?" she asked suddenly.

"Tsukune...? Why would I care what he thinks!? He probably has one of those tramps hanging of his arm right now!" she yelled and immediately went silent.

"No...there all dead, there all thing. . .he killed them, it's all my fault. No, it's all his fault! I hate him, I hate him...NO!" she screamed suddenly.

"You were the one who loved him! You were the one he loved! Omote!...why wont you talk to me? Where are you?" she asked the silent, cold room.

She stood in front of the mirror for several minutes, her mind unable to grasp reality. Then as if somebody had pushed reset, she blinked and continued to ready herself for the day. The sun began to peek through her window. As soon as she was finished there was a knock at her door.

"Enter." she called out.

A well dressed man in uniform stepped in bowed before her. He straightened up and desperately tried not to tremble.

"Ms. Akashiya. . ." the man began.

"Get lost! I don't want to hear it." she said sharply.

"But. . ." he tried again.

"I'm going to see my sisters. I don't want to be troubled by pointless things." she said and the man bowed and left immediately.

Moka checked to make sure she had her rosary and exited the room. The small bat flew from its perch and landed on her shoulder. It never said a word and it never left her side. Moka didn't mind the company, especially on days like this.

Soon she found herself standing outside before three graves. The bat flew from her shoulder and onto the tombstone on her right. She knelt down and payed her respects to each of her sisters. She talked to each of them for a while, telling them things she would never be able to tell them again. Before she left, anger began to consume her. Twisted memories of the past began to overwhelm her and her blood started to boil in rage.

"I swear, I will avenge you. . .all of you." Moka said holding her rosary tightly.

[~][~][~]

Tsukune and Kurumu checked out of the hotel early. They followed the directions that Fong-Fong had given them. It was a trail up the mountain marked by small piles of three rocks stacked on top of each other. It was not much more strenuous hike than the one in Hawaii, but both of them had been prepared this time. Kurumu was determined to stay in front, which Tsukune didn't mind. Every now and then she would look over her shoulder and smile at him.

The farther up they went the colder it became. The snow was also becoming deeper, but the trail was still visible. After a few hours of hiking the trail lead them to a large clearing. Tsukune stopped and looked around at the beautiful scenery. The snow had covered everything like a blanket. His attention was drawn towards the top of the mountain when a snowball exploded across his chest. He was slightly startled and looked at the playful culprit. So he decided he would play along.

"Look what's that!?" Tsukune said suddenly and pointed behind Kurumu.

"Where?" she said and turned around.

As soon as she turned around she felt a snowball smash against her back. She stood still for a few seconds and then turned around feigning anger.

"I can't believe that worked." Tsukune laughed.

"Why you. . ." Kurumu said and unfolded her wings.

"Uh oh." Tsukune managed to say before she tackled him to the ground.

They went rolling through the snow laughing. He loved the sound of her laughter. It was like a beautiful melody that played on your heartstrings. He couldnt think of anything that sounded more beautiful. they rolled to a stop with Kurumu on top and Tsukune holding her close. So close he could feel her heart beating right next to his. Suddenly the wind kicked up and swirled the snow around them. When the snow settled Kurumu was still laughing but Tsukune was now focused on something else.

"Um Kurumu, I think you should get up now." Tsukune said as best as he could without alarming her.

Kurumu stopped laughing and looked up. Standing around them were a group snow maidens wearing their kimonos. Kurumu quickly stood up and brushed the snow off of herself. Tsukune stood up and smiled at them but they all remained expressionless. They had come out of nowhere, so Tsukune assumed that they must be close to the barrier. None of them said a word as they silently led them out of the clearing.

* * *

I really liked this chapter myself. I am starting to bring everything together. I had always planned on bringing Inner Moka into the story. I also had a lot of different ideas for her, but I figured I would make her hateful and slightly insane. I hope that her scene got that message across. I mean she literally had everything taken from her, even her outer self. I did leave hints if anybody noticed, granted they were not very obvious.

I hoped you liked this chapter. As always, I enjoyed writing it. Sorry for the long wait. I really do try and write as much as I can.

Thanks for a reading and please review.


End file.
